


The Real Me

by Descarada



Series: Eskel and His Angel [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Eskel Learns to Deep Throat, Falling In Love, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, Marking, Oral Sex, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Top Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descarada/pseuds/Descarada
Summary: This work is a continuation of Uncommon, where Eskel met a stunning sex worker named Dandelion and couldn’t quite believe his luck. Inappropriate use of axii, and the fluffiest smut in the world ensued.In this sequel, Eskel returns to the brothel to accompany his (sweet angel) Dandelion on a visit to Kaer Morhen. But it's a long road ahead, and Eskel has only seen Dandelion at his best. Dandelion worries that if Eskel sees the feral petty little shit he is inside, the witcher won't feel the same. Will their infatuation grow into love? Or will it sputter out before Dandelion can darken the door of the old keep?This work includes a chapter at Kaer Morhen before Dandelion arrives. It also includes a flash back chapter where Eskel rescues a little girl from a basilisk stomach and meets a teenaged Dandelion.I don't have many tags yet, but the story gets explicit in Chapter 4, so I'll add tags as I go.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Eskel and His Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736464
Comments: 564
Kudos: 675
Collections: Ashes' Library, Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. You Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes I was a client. I was paying. Though he gave me far more than what I arranged with the madam.”
> 
> “But you paid extra anyway didn’t you?” Asked Lambert.
> 
> Eskel was silent.
> 
> “See? He knew you were a soft touch,” said Lambert. Geralt raised his eyebrows in tacit agreement.
> 
> “Is it possible that someone likes me as I am?” Asked Eskel.
> 
> “No.” Said Lambert.
> 
> “Fuck you Lambert.” Said Geralt.
> 
> “It’s not personal. It applies to me too.” Said Lambert. “A couple of plug ugly witchers.” Then he pointed at Geralt. “Doesn’t apply to you though pretty boy, you get laid all the time so fuck off.”
> 
> Eskel rubbed the mass of scarring on his face.
> 
> “See he only does that when he’s upset,” said Geralt. “Leave him alone.”
> 
> Eskel blurted out “I used axii on him.”
> 
> The silence was swift and complete. It hung there for a moment before Geralt punctured it.
> 
> “You what?” Asked Geralt.

Eskel

Eskel admired the efficient wit of a limerick. He enjoyed a bawdy drinking song. But he’d never cared much for poetry.

That is, until he met Dandelion.

Dandelion loved poetry. That might not have been enough to lead Eskel into his current situation. However, Dandelion also made Eskel feel like a selkie without her coat. That kind of love sickness begged to be expressed, which Eskel didn’t feel capable of doing without some assistance.

That was how he’d ended up here— flipping intensely through a book, trying to find any poem referencing yellow blooms.

It was morning, and Eskel was in the kitchens of Kaer Morhen. He was wearing a brown linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a long white apron tied around his neck and hips. A plate of pork ribs and a bowl of bread were on the table in front of him. He was sitting on a bench he'd made with his own hands from the trees surrounding the keep.

Eskel felt more comfortable in the kitchen than in the cavernous dining hall. So he’d built a table and put it in the kitchen near the stove. Eskel was at ease there, so he usually chose it for family talks.

He’d asked his brothers and Vesemir to meet him this morning because he had an announcement. Dandelion was coming for a visit. Eskel wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation. He knew they were going to rake him over the coals. You try convincing a bunch of ruffian witchers that the man you hired for sex actually likes you when you aren’t paying him.

But that wasn’t why he was nervous. He was nervous because he’d only spent one full day with Dandelion. That day was a single shining point in time that felt far too good to be true. Such a thing feels like a dream. Like it could fall apart in your hands. Disintegrate like an illusion crafted by an especially cruel sorceress.

But it had surely happened. Eskel’s steel pendant was gone from his neck. That proved Dandelion had accepted his gift. Dandelion had also agreed to visit. So if Eskel had to face down a couple of dubious brothers, then he would. But his nerves were such that he’d barely touched the absurdly lavish breakfast he’d made.

Lambert plopped down on the other side of the table. Eskel blinked. He was still staring at the book but realized he hadn’t comprehended anything on the page for the last few moments. He closed the book and faced his younger brother.

“What’s up?” Asked Lambert.

He grabbed a pork rib off of Eskel’s plate and bit off a sloppy bite. He stretched as he chewed. Lambert had obviously awoken recently. His tunic was lying on him crooked. His short receding hair was rumpled. His canny eyes were still relaxed and lazy.

Eskel looked around. “I wanted to talk to everyone.”

“Well fuck Geralt, he’s primping.”

“Primping?” Eskel asked.

“He’s headed back out. Gotta get his hairband on just right. Spit it out, goat dad.”

Eskel decided he should just get started. Lambert would be antagonizing him the longest, so he might as well give him a head start.

“I met someone. He’s coming for a visit this winter.”

Lambert waggled his eyebrows and took another bite of the meat. His fingers were sloppy now.

“A visit, ay? You’ve never brought someone for a visit. Must be serious.”

“He’s special,” said Eskel.

“Well hell. Where’d you meet him? You were just working in Temeria, right? He that leather worker on south street? He seems your type.”

Eskel knit his brow. “What do you know about my type?”

“I don’t know. He’s dumb and handsome. Knows how to dress.”

“I. No.” Said Eskel. Where did Lambert get his ideas? “He works at Madam Novak’s brothel.”

Eskel knew this next part was coming, so he just settled in.

“A whore, Eskel? You serious?” Lambert said, incredulity and pork tumbling from his mouth. He swallowed and tried again. “You know they’re paid to like you, right?”

“Get it all out,” said Eskel, waving his hand in a gesture of mock generosity.

“Brother, when they say you’re the strongest hottest hunk of love they’ve ever met, that is built into the price.”

“Done yet?” Asked Eskel.

“I’m fucking with you but the point is, maybe don’t get your hopes up for a visit,” said Lambert.

“He’s coming,” said Eskel.

“They can fake that too you know,” said Lambert with a knowing grin.

Eskel rolled his eyes. A tiny voice in the back of his head agreed that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. No part of him doubted Dandelion's sincerity. It just hardly felt real anymore now that he was in drafty crumbling Kaer Morhen with livestock to care for and stairwells to fix. So far from the spiced candles. The honeysuckle wine. The strong smooth thighs clenched to his sides. The _Please Eskel I need you_. It was as if he were remembering it through a veil.

Geralt ambled into the room. He was fully dressed, hairband securely in place. He smelled like citrus and his angles were sharp. His clean black tunic created a striking contrast with his white hair. His tunic was tucked into tight black trousers. Eskel swore he must have to sew those things on. But fuck if they didn’t look good.

“Morning. What’s the news, Eskel?” Geralt saw the ribs on Eskel’s plate and his face opened in eagerness.

“Eskel met a whore who was nice to him so now he thinks he’s getting married.” Said Lambert, and he swatted Eskel’s shoulder playfully.

Geralt shot Lambert an irritated look. “I didn’t ask you, asshole.”

Lambert flipped him off.

Geralt swung his legs over the bench and settled next to Eskel. He grabbed a piece of meat off his plate.

“Does anyone cook their own food in this house?” Asked Eskel. But he wasn’t bothered. He’d made triple what he needed because his brothers were nothing if not predictable.

“You know that piece was for me,” said Geralt with a wink.

Eskel smiled and nudged Geralt’s arm with his elbow.

“It was.”

“Oh stop flirting, you two.” Said Lambert.

“You’re just jealous.” Said Geralt. “So what’s going on, brother.”

“I met someone. He’s coming to visit in the winter.” Now Eskel had said it out loud twice, but he could still barely contain the jittery excitement and the whiff of fear. The fear that it wouldn’t really happen. That it hadn’t happened to begin with.

“Where’d you meet him?” asked Geralt.

“He works at Madam Novak’s brothel.”

“Hmmmm.” Said Geralt.

He could see Geralt choosing his words carefully.

“He works for Madam Novak?” He asked.

“Yes.” Said Eskel.

“Did you meet him…at his work?” Asked Geralt.

“Yes I was a client. I was paying. Though he gave me far more than what I arranged with the madam.”

“But you paid extra anyway didn’t you?” Asked Lambert.

Eskel was silent.

“See? He knew you were a soft touch,” said Lambert. Geralt raised his eyebrows in tacit agreement.

“Is it possible that someone likes me as I am?” Asked Eskel.

“No.” Said Lambert.

“Fuck you Lambert.” Said Geralt.

“Nothing personal. It applies to me too.” Protested Lambert. “A couple of plug ugly witchers.” Then he pointed at Geralt. “Doesn’t apply to you though pretty boy, you get laid all the time so fuck off.”

Eskel rubbed the mass of scarring on his face.

“See he only does that when he’s upset,” said Geralt. “Leave him alone.”

Eskel blurted out “I used axii on him.”

The silence was swift and complete. It hung there for a moment before Geralt punctured it.

“You what?” Asked Geralt. 

The pork ribs were forgotten. He twisted his body on the bench to look fully at Eskel.

“I know what it sounds like. I only used it because he asked me to. To find out what he really thought of me.” Said Eskel. “He said I was...” Eskel stopped. He couldn’t even say the word gorgeous out loud. It was too ridiculous in the light of day under Lambert’s insistent glare.

“He said you were what??” Asked Lambert.

Eskel sighed. “He said he liked me. I didn’t believe him. So he told me to use axii to ask him for the truth.”

“You fuck him on axii?” Asked Geralt, his voice still strained with disbelief.

“Eskel!” Said Lambert. “You dog! I would’ve expected better from you.”

“No! No!” Said Eskel.

“Did you plant suggestions? Is that why he wants you?” Asked Lambert.

“No!” Insisted Eskel. “I only asked him what he thought of me. Then I took it off!!!”

He had meant to stay calm during this little chat. He had not planned to mention the axii at all. But he’d felt the childish need to prove that Dandelion liked him, so it had just tumbled out.

“What did he say?” Asked Geralt, throwing him a lifeline.

“That I rescued his niece from a basilisk when he was a youngling and he’d always had a crush on me.”

Lambert was staring, jaw still open.

“Lety Pankratz?” Asked Geralt. “The one you ripped from the creature's stomach?”

“Yes! That’s his niece.” Eskel said.

“I remember that. Wasn’t that like..ten years back?” Asked Geralt.

“I remember that too,” said Lambert. “I always wondered. How’d a little girl get picked off by a fuckin basilisk?”

“They were sheep shearing, which takes two people.” Said Eskel. “It was just him and his sister after their parents and her husband all died of a plague. They thought the little one was occupied in the house but she’d wandered off on her own.”

“I didn’t think basilisks usually came that close to town.” Said Lambert.

“There was a fire that day out in the caves. So the creature was driven closer. Just bad luck all around.”

“Good thing you were nearby.” Said Geralt, shaking his head.

Vesemir walked in then. He had clearly been up the longest. He was already sweating, likely from starting his chores before the sun rose. He had work boots on and his gray hair was tied back.

“What are you pups barking about?” He asked.

“Eskel met someone. He’s coming for a visit,” said Geralt, reaching for more food from Eskel’s plate.

Vesemir looked at Eskel. Then his eyes dropped to the book still sitting closed at his elbow.

“Don’t bring books to the table. You see how these animals eat.” Said Vesemir.

Geralt and Lambert looked up from their ribs, both faces smeared with gravy. Geralt hastily rubbed his face with his hands and then wiped his fingers on Eskel's pants under the table.

“Hey!” Eskel protested.

“What?” Asked Geralt, completely straight faced apart from the tiniest quirk of his lips.

Vesemir swiped the book and moved it to a shelf. “So who’d you meet?” He asked. “You’ve never brought anyone to Kaer Morhen before. He must be special.”

“His name is Julian. Goes by Dandelion,” said Eskel.

Lambert choked and then slammed his chest with his fist.

“I should just wait to eat until you’re done with this whole damn thing.” Said Lambert. “Dandelion? You’re talking about Dandelion??”

Geralt whistled low under his breath.

“You’ve heard of him?” Asked Eskel.

“Course I have.” Said Lambert.

“Me too,” said Geralt. “Supposed to be gorgeous.”

“Heard he’s fuckin talented.” Said Lambert.

“He is all of those things.” Said Eskel smugly.

“And he wants you? Conveniently. After you used axii on him?” Said Lambert.

Geralt threw a piece of bread at Lambert’s face.

“Jackass,” said Geralt.

“You two always gang up on me.” Said Lambert.

“If you weren’t such a cunt we wouldn’t have to,” Said Geralt.

Vesemir walked to the barrel of mead in the corner and drew a pitcher.

“I was glad to have you all here for an unseasonal visit. And now all you can do is ride my nerves with your bickering.”

He set the pitcher on the table along with some mugs.

“He had to be impressed.” Vesemir said. “You cutting the girl out. Hell, I was impressed. We all were. I made you a pendant for it if I remember right.”

Eskel nodded. Unthinkingly he touched his neck. Lambert noticed. Fuck.

“Where is it?” Asked Lambert.

“I left it in my room,” said Eskel. If only he could stop giving his brothers more opportunities to be irritating.

“Ha.” Said Lambert. “You’re the worst liar on the continent. When you lie, you can’t look anyone in the eyes.”

Geralt chuckled. “It’s true. You gaze at the ceiling when you lie.” His chuckle rolled into a laugh. “Like a baby with a stolen sweet.”

Eskel tried not to look at the ceiling but ended up looking at the floor which wasn’t much better.

“Seriously. Why are you lying?” Asked Lambert.

Geralt caught his eye despite Eskel's best efforts.

“Did you--?” Asked Geralt. He stopped.

Eskel looked at him pleadingly.

“Donkey balls,” said Lambert. “You gave it to Dandelion.”

Eskel said nothing. To give himself somewhere else to look, he picked up his mug and drank deep.

“You did.” Said Geralt firmly.

Eskel was chugging now. Lambert slapped the table and let out a “Wowwwwww.”

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh Eskel.”

“Vesemir makes us those in the Kaer Morhen forge.” Said Lambert. “They mean something. And you gave it to a man you’ve literally met once and who you were paying to like you.”

“Twice.” Said Eskel. “I met him twice. And I know they mean something.” 

“This doesn’t bother you?” Asked Lambert, turning to Vesemir.

“When you give a gift, you let it go.” Said Vesemir, shrugging and taking a seat next to Lambert. “If you continue to grip it, it was never truly a gift.”

“I guess so.” Said Lambert.

“And saving a life he loved? That’s no frivolous connection.” Said Vesemir. “It must have meant everything to him. How old was he then?”

“He was fifteen years of age at the time.” Said Eskel. “I didn’t even recognize him when I saw him last week. So grown and in all his finery.”

“He gets his lingerie handmade from Oxenfurt.” Said Lambert, taking a long drag of his mead, then wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. “It’s silk. Floral dyes enchanted for richness.The lace is silk too, with gold threading.”

Eskel remembered how his fingers felt sliding across the silk. Sliding the silk off of Dandelion. How it looked dotted with precum.

“Of course your Dandelion is welcome.” Said Vesemir. “And these two will behave or they’ll find my boot up their asses.”

“Hey, don’t lump me in with him.” Said Geralt.

“It’ll be good to have some beauty and culture around here for a change,” said Vesemir.

Eskel beamed.

“Oh just because Eskel is your favorite.” Grumbled Lambert.

“If you weren’t such cunt you’d be his favorite,” said Geralt. Lambert kicked him under the table. Geralt grunted like an irritated mare and kicked him back.

Vesemir shook his head. “Can you two stop?”

Lambert crossed his arms.

“Forgive me for caring enough about this lovestruck dummy to tell him the truth. You’ll all _smile_ and be _polite_ while he gets his heart drawn and quartered.”

“He’s an adult Lambert,” said Vesemir. “And if he’s happy we’re happy.”

Eskel held out his plate, offering Vesemir some ribs. The old witcher rubbed his belly.

“Oh no. Not for me. Meat for breakfast makes you lazy. It’s a breakfast for people who have no intention of getting any work done.”

Normally Lambert would tease Vesemir for lecturing them on the evils of a heavy breakfast. But he was not done with the topic of Eskel’s love life.

“You cannot honestly say you aren’t suspicious of this,” said Lambert, looking to Geralt for support.

“Hmmmm.” Said Geralt. Everyone knew that was his annoyed hmmm. But he didn’t argue the point either.

Vesemir leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him on the table and looking at the rest of them meaningfully.

”Uh oh. Here comes the wisdom.” Said Lambert.

Vesemir handily ignored the remark. There were times Eskel thought Vesemir was going deaf. But no. He was just incredibly adept at ignoring any of them when he needed to.

“You pups would do well to remember that witchers and whores are natural allies.”

Lambert held up his hands as though in surrender. “Nothing wrong with the profession. Just with Eskel being an idiot and not understanding the fuckin arrangement,” he protested.

“How’s that?” Asked Eskel, looking at Vesemir. He’d get the hang of ignoring Geralt and Lambert too.

“We have the same enemies.” Said Vesemir. “Zealotry. Hypocrisy. Clerics. Politicians looking for scapegoats. And when they go to burn down a brothel, we’re their next stop, and no mistake. Never forget why the keep is crumbled and the bones of witchers line the moat.”

They were all silent. They knew Vesemir had only survived the siege by playing dead under the corpses of their friends. Even Lambert shut up.

“Think of it this way.” Said Vesemir. “We both provide a necessity. Survival. But they hate that they need us. Same thing.” Shrugged the old witcher.

Eskel could feel Lambert struggling to keep his mouth shut. His brothers had been silenced but they obviously still had doubts. They clearly thought he, a century old mutant monster killer, was a babe in the woods. Eskel sighed inwardly. Maybe he was, at least in matters of the heart. He’d rarely gotten this kind of attention before the face scars. And after? Almost never. So yes, maybe he allowed himself to fall. To plummet as far and as fast as love’s gravity would take him. But wasn’t that braver? Braver than Lambert, who alienated people before he could be rejected? Braver than Geralt, who grunted at people and waited for them to go away?

Eskel knew Dandelion was sincere and that was all that mattered.

And as for his brothers misgivings? He wasn’t worried. If Dandelion. WHEN Dandelion came to visit they were all going to fall in love with him. Eskel couldn’t conceive of a person immune to his angel’s charms. He just had to get him here.


	2. Some Other Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the story of how it all started. It answers the question: what really happened the day that Eskel pulled little Lety from the basilisk? What effect did it have on one Julian Alfred Pankratz? Did he really try to bag his first witcher?
> 
> Read on to find out.

Julian

  
Julian should have been terrified.

You know, of the giant reptilian creature beating the air with its wings in the clearing.

But as he stood in the dappled shade, steadying himself against the rough bark of an oak trunk, all he felt was a thrill.

All he saw was the witcher.

Julian had heard of witchers of course. That's how he identified the two swords and explained the fireballs. But he hadn’t actually known what a witcher looked like until this moment.

The man was tall. Coarse. He wore a fitted red jacket with brown strips of studded leather running up and down it. His rolled up sleeves exposed thick forearms, veins raised from exertion.

Julian wanted to get an even better look, but the witcher was in motion. And what motion.

The man thrust his hands into the air towards the basilisk. He wore brown leather fingerless gloves and he launched a fireball from his palms. The air smelled like a fireplace just vented for the winter. The pleasant smoke smell curdled into singed flesh the moment the flames hit the monster. The creature shrieked. It had been tilted towards the sky, making its escape. But now it teetered and thrashed in place.

“Get back here you scaly fucker.” The witcher growled over the din. “Give the little un back.”

Julian watched as the witcher, large as he was, took swift nimble leaps towards the nearest tree. He scrambled up in a flash, graceful as a panther. When he neared the top, he scooted out into a branch, then hurled his entire body into the air at the basilisk.

Julian’s breath stuttered in his chest and his eyes froze wide until the witcher connected to the creature with a slap and a grunt. His hands caught the basilisk’s wing. Every muscle contracted to maintain his purchase on the thing. His legs dangled. He growled and grunted as he rode out the creature's attempts to throw him off.

Julian's hands were clenching hard in fists, as if his grip could help the witcher keep his.

“Hold on hold on.” He said in a whispered chant. “Melitele help him.”

The mighty vicious thing slowed. The tendons in its neck strained. Its mouth snapped. But it couldn’t reach the witcher, who held his grip like iron.

The thing jerked up, then sank. Jerked up. Sank. Its wings were flailing now more than flapping.

Julian should have backed away, but his feet carried him closer, leaving behind the concealing shade of the tree.

The witcher released one of his arms from the basilisk wing. For a heart stopping moment he steadied himself as he dangled from one arm. Despite the movement of the beast, he managed to use his free arm to grasp a sword from his back scabbard. He swept the sword free in one motion, with no hesitation. No doubt.

With controlled ferocity, he kicked out hard to wedge one boot on the creature's side. Holding himself steady with his leg, he jabbed the sword fluidly and stuck the thing in the neck. The blade slid through scales like butter. He managed another stab, then another. Blood spattered onto the hand grasping the wing and his fingers slipped. He fell and hit the forest floor hard. The creature screamed. It was losing blood fast and it plummeted behind him.

Julian surged forward and shouted.

“OI LOOK OUT!”

As though the witcher would’ve forgotten a basilisk hurdling towards him. The man rolled aside in a flash like a—well—like a witcher avoiding being flattened into a crepe. The beast fell hard. The leaves of the trees in the clearing shook. Julian stumbled. On the ground, the creature's true size was evident. It was three times as large as the witcher.

The man rolled up to his feet and planted a black boot on the monster's neck. Julian had drawn even closer now. The witcher loomed broad and powerful before him. The man reached into his belt and pulled out a dagger as long as Julian’s forearm. He tossed in onto the air and it flipped twice before landing firmly back into his palm. And as the basilisk gurgled its last breaths, the man slid the dagger in a smooth stripe. He slit a shallow opening in the basilisk from neck to groin.

And when the entrails slid out, so did a little body. It was like a perverse birthing ritual. His niece Lety’s shallow coughs and the sight of her blood slicked pinafore sent a wave of relief through Julian. But he’d known. He’d just KNOWN the witcher was going to save her.

Julian should have been repulsed.

You know, by the entrails. The slick dark clumpy bits of flesh. The ooze of bile. The coppery tang of something hot that should’ve been on the inside, not dumped across dry leaves on the forest floor.

But the carnage didn’t faze him.

The only thing that had truly impacted him in the unfolding scene of diced flesh was the sight of _him_.

The man who had torn this creature in two. The man who knelt now before Lety’s slight body, hunching his broad shoulders. He was covered in dirt and leaves. His straight soft brown hair was streaked with blood and sweat. Scars that looked like red slash marks ran up and down one entire side of his face, pulling at his full lips. Julian thought it made the swoop of his Cupid’s bow even more inviting.

The witcher’s amber eyes were fixed on Lety. He gently wiped the blood from her face and nose. He tapped her chin.

“Open up.”

She opened her mouth and he cleared her throat with his fingers. He put her over a knee and softly thumped her back until the last of the basilisk chunks fell out.

She gasped and coughed. Then he tenderly laid the child back on the ground as she caught her breath.

“There, there little one.” He whispered, “We'll get you some help.”

Julian should have been disturbed. Traumatized by the bloody scene before him. A normal person would have been.

But the truth was, Julian had never responded to things the way he should. To danger. To things that were odd or abnormal. While others stepped back. He stepped forward. He was a boy made of fascination. He wanted to experience. To know everything. See every last fucking detail.

For instance. Was the witcher wearing chaps? Seriously, was that a codpiece?

Julian should have been upset.

But he was just fuckin horny.

The witcher finally noticed Julian. Julian who was entirely overcome.

His metallic, rough voice barked.

“Where is the girl’s mum? Do you know?”

Julian nodded. He couldn’t speak. He just nodded.

The witcher whistled and it pierced the air. A brown mare trotted into the clearing.

Before Julian could react or protest, the witcher seized him by the hips and swung him up on the horse like a rag doll. Julian just let it happen. He wanted to see where this would go. The witcher picked up Lety and tenderly placed her in Julians arms.

“Uncle Julek.” She said, and she blinked her big grey eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re here.”

“Shhh you’re ok Lety.” He kissed her head. Then he grimaced and wiped the basilisk viscera off his lips.

“You have her?” Asked the witcher.

Julian nodded and began praying to himself.

 _Please ride behind me please ride behind me_.

To his entire delight, the witcher pulled himself up snugly behind Julian. He reached around both of the kids to grab his reins.

“Which way.”

Julian had lost his voice again with the crush of the broad witcher behind him and the strong arms surrounding him.

He pointed. They rode.

Lety clung tight to him and he sang her favorite lullabies in her ear the whole way.

When they reached the house, Julian's sister Sarah was frantic with worry. She burst from the house and gathered Lety in her arms. The witcher tried to sneak away but she wouldn't allow it. His sister was petite but fierce. She was raising a child and running a small farm after losing half of her family and most of its fortune with them.

She was a resilient woman who was undoubtedly in charge. When she told you what to do, you did it. Non fucking negotiable. Sometimes that quality irritated Julian, who hated doing as he was told. He was a man now. Well almost. But right now? When her complete overbearing nature was wrangling the witcher to stay longer in their home? He loved it.

After the witcher (Eskel, he said) tried to back out of the front door a few times, insisting it hadn’t been a big deal, she fixed him with her stare (the fact she had to look up to do it didn’t lessen its potency). She said that no one who saved her daughter’s life would leave her home without a square meal, a bath, and clean clothes.

Her voice broke on the word ‘daughter’ and Julian saw surrender in Eskel’s body language. It put Julian on a happy edge. Heart in throat.

“Good then,” said Sarah. “I’m going to call for the doctor and get my daughter clean. Julian, you look after Eskel. Stew. Grab one of the chickens. Make him a bath.”

Thanks be to the merciful gods.

Sarah bustled off and Julian was left alone with Eskel.

“Don’t go to too much trouble—“ said Eskel.

“My sister's word is law in this home so have a seat and let it happen.” Said Julian firmly.

Then he got to bustling. He put two pots of water on to boil, slaughtered a chicken, and started a nice stew. Eskel stood around awkwardly when Julian wouldn’t allow him to help. He eventually went outside to check on his horse, though Julian suspected it was more for social refuge.

But Julian took his time. This was going to be the best bath and the best stew the man had ever had. Julian couldn’t help wanting to impress him. I mean. Dear gods.

Once the stew was made, Julian called Eskel back inside. The man ate enthusiastically, complimenting it lavishly. The warmth Julian felt at his kind words made the extra effort worth it all.

“Aren’t you going to eat too, lad?” Asked Eskel.

Julian served himself a bowl and sat across from the man. He was too excited to eat, but he wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to sit with Eskel and have the witcher’s attentions focused on him, even for a few moments.

He watched Eskel eat. Blood was splattered across his face and covered the arm he’d used to stab the creature. Singe marks and sweat streaked his neck. Julian figured he didn’t need to give Eskel a bath to get all that off him. He absently licked his lips before he realized he was doing it. He cleared his throat.

“So you’re a witcher right?” Julian asked. Bullocks, that was a stupid question.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“I thought witchers were mutants,” said Julian. Wait. Was that bad to say? Is mutant an insult?

“We are.” Said Eskel. He was happily eating and didn’t seem to be offended. That was good.

“But you don’t look...mutated,” said Julian. “Not that it would be bad if you did. I mean that would be ok too.”

Eskel smiled. “The mutations are on the inside. But my eyes look a little funny. Like a cat.”

“They’re really pretty.” Julian said. Verbal filters weren’t really his thing.

Eskel laughed. Julian had not been kidding.

“So.” Said Julian. “Easy day then?”

“Not too bad. It was small for a basilisk,” said Eskel.

Eskel didn’t laugh. Julian had been kidding that time.

"Usually there isn’t a kid inside though. If you don’t mind me asking, how did the little one get away from you?”

“We were shearing sheep,” said Julian.

“You shear sheep in that?” Asked Eskel, looking up briefly.

He said it without judgment. Just curiosity. But Julian flushed anyway. He was wearing a silk shirt unbuttoned halfway down, exposing his chest hair, which had only appeared a few months ago. He was inordinately proud of it, so most of his shirts were half buttoned these days. It was tucked into creased gray trousers stitched in silver stripes. He’d been wearing black gloves earlier though he’d taken them off. Suspenders hung at his narrow hips.

“It engenders respect,” said Julian. “The sheep appreciate a good presentation.”

Eskel smiled uncertainly like he couldn’t tell whether Julian was being serious and didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Julian wanted to hug him.

Instead, he went to check the water.

“I’m sure the water’s hot. I’ll get your bath ready.”

Eskel nodded. “Thanks.”

It was boiling. Julian carried the pot to the back room where the bath was. He dumped in the hot water and used his own stash of herbs and oils to make it fragrant. He sprinkled in infused salts. He set everything up just so. Rags. Towels. Pumice Stone. Fresh clothes. Then he stood back and surveyed it. Perfect. It was exactly like he took his baths. He popped his head out and called in Eskel.

Eskel appeared, filling the doorframe. He inhaled deeply.

“Mmm, what’s all this, lad? Smells good enough for a princess.” He was smiling wide and his shoulders were relaxed. Julian felt another warm buzz from the man’s praise.

Eskel began divesting himself of clothing. Julian had planned on helping him bathe but now warning trumpets sounded in his head. Eskel took off his leather straps and over shirt. Julian’s body heated. Yeah. This wasn’t going to work. It seemed rude to disappear now though. But as Eskel peeled his shirt off, exposing acres of muscle and scars, Julian felt his cock hardening in his trousers.

At Julian’s age, a light breeze could make his dick stand at attention. So a brawny witcher with black hair sweeping his chest was going to pose a real problem.

His sister Sarah claimed on occasion that all fifteen year old boys could think about was getting their pricks wet. He didn’t know if that was true. Some of his friends didn’t seem to be interested in sex. Julian knew. He’d offered. But fuck if she wasn’t right about him.

Eskel had his back to Julian when he dropped his trousers. His thick muscular ass was the last straw. Julian backed out of the room, clasping his hands together over his crotch. In the process he knocked over a broom and squeaked an excuse about going to check on Lety.

But as he retreated to his room to take the matter into his own hands, Julian had a change of heart. He was a man now. Why couldn’t he try for the witcher? He’d fucked through a good half of his class and had received no complaints. Maybe it was time to graduate. Evolve to the next level. Nothing risked nothing gained, godsdamnit.

He squared his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. He pulled it from his trousers so that it laid open. He hoped he looked seductive and not like a fifteen year old desperate to get laid. Which is what he was.

He waited in the hall until he thought the man would be clean and relaxed. His sister didn’t notice him hovering around the back room like a gnat. She was too busy fussing over Lety. Seeing the doctor in. Seeing the doctor out. Singing to her. Clinging to her. No one was paying Julian any attention. That would have normally bothered him, but it certainly did not now. If Sarah saw him she would just ask why he was half naked with company around, and tell him to button his shirt.

Once enough time had passed, Julian made his move. He snuck back and stood in the doorway. He leaned. He hoped he looked cool. Languid.

“Hello witcher.” Yes he knew his name was Eskel. But he thought calling him witcher sounded rakish.

The witcher was still soaking in the tub. He looked sated and relaxed. His hair was wet and slicked back. It threw his angular features into more dramatic relief. A wolf medallion lay on his bare glistening chest in the dip between his pecs. Julian had noticed the medallion before but he liked it even better like this.

“Eskel. The name is Eskel.”

“Good. Yes. Eskel. I know.” He stammered.

“How’s your niece, lad?” Eskel rubbed a rag over his round shoulders. Julian had forgotten that checking on Lety had been his escape cover story. 

“I’m not a lad. I’m a man. Julian, actually.”

Eskel’s pleasant face met his. “Very well Julian. How’s the child?”

Ahhhhh he liked the sound of his name on the witcher’s lips.

“She’s well. Just resting. Thanks to you.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Eskel.

“So is this what witchers do? Go from town to town rescuing kids?” Julian tried to sound charming. Flattering.

“It’s not usually so dramatic. It’s just how we make a living. We’re hired to kill monsters,” said Eskel. He splashed water on his face and rubbed.

Julian had a million more questions but he didn’t want to sound like a curious child. So he opted for another attempt at charm.

“How was dinner? And the bath? I hope you’re...relaxed.” He raised his eyebrows on the final word and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It was more than enough. Thank you.” Eskel said. He sounded cheerful. Not at all aroused. Maybe that’s just how witchers sounded when they were aroused though. Julian wondered if there was somewhere he could look that up. Witcher mating rituals.

Eskel dunked his head under the water then rinsed the last of his shoulders.

“I’ll be going now, though. I need to get back to the carcass. Basilisk hide earns good coin. I don’t want vultures to destroy it. Thank your sister for me?”

He stood up and rivulets of water rolled down his body. Julian had no restraint and his eyes darted directly to Eskel’s dick.

Sweet Melitele if his cock was that size flaccid, he could only imagine.

Of course the fact it was flaccid was a damning commentary on how little effect Julian was having on him. He’d have to try harder.

Julian crossed the room. Eskel was drying himself and didn’t notice how close he was getting until his body was pressed to the witcher. Holy gods it was exciting being this close to him. Feeling the heat from his skin. Eskel jumped in surprise then he swiftly took Julians arms and detached him.

“Oh no, lad. No, no, no. Your eyes are bigger than your—-“

“Asshole?” Blurted out Julian.

Eskels eyes widened “—stomach.”

_Fuck. Fucking hell._

Eskel took Julian’s arms and laid them at his side, shaking his head. He wrapped the towel around his sturdy hips and tied it.

“I’m not a kid, you know. If you’d let me, I’d ride you til your cock fell off,” said Julian insistently.

He reached for Eskel’s towel but his hand was firmly removed.

“No you will not, boy. And don’t make those kinds of offers to grown men. You’re still slight and slim. Stick to other younglings.” He was smiling now and his eyes twinkled, which somehow made it worse.

“I’m not a boy. I’m a man. People my age get married. Kings send us to war.” Sniffed Julian. He put his hands on his hips.

“I can’t speak for kings. I’m just a simple witcher. I can only say that I won’t be fucking you today.” Said Eskel. He pinched Julian’s cheek. Then he pulled on a fresh tunic he had left by the bath. Julian watched glumly as the witcher’s bare skin disappeared behind linen. 

“So some other day then?” Asked Julian hopefully.

The witcher chuckled. “I’m sure a pretty little thing like you has no problem finding someone to help you get off. Just walk into town. I’m sure you’ll find twenty boys and girls at the ready.”

Just then Julian had a bright idea.

“Hmph. I just wanted you to be my first.” Julian insisted and batted his eyes. “The first person to take my virgin ass.”

Eskel guffawed with his entire body. “You’re no virgin, lad.”

True. Damn. Well, it had been worth a try.

“You’re just feeling grateful,” the witcher said. “Upset about your niece. You’re vulnerable.”

“Sure. Vulnerable. That is totally what I’m feeling,” grumbled Julian.

“See? I knew it. Here,” Eskel reached towards him. Hope raced through Julian right up to the point when Eskel pulled his shirt closed and began to button it.

“You’ll get cold. Now run along.” Eskel buttoned Julians shirt all the way to the top. The boy sulkily unbuttoned the top two again.

Julian walked out, slumped in disappointment. He heard Eskel still chuckling behind him.

_“Til my cock falls off..”_

But as Julian headed to his room to well and truly take the matter into his own hands he reminded himself...

Eskel hadn’t said never.

“ _Maybe some other day?”_

Ok, so Julian had actually said that, but Eskel hadn’t argued.

That night Julian took a shift caring for Lety. He braided her unruly hair and snuggled beside her in bed. As alway, she begged Uncle Julian for a story. So he drew her into his arms and told her the story of her daring rescue.

The next day Julian woke early and made breakfast for his girls. Then he went into town. He wanted to buy Lety some “hooray you didn’t die'' celebratory sweets and tell everyone he’d ever met what had happened the day before...what the witcher had done.

He was also determined to find out everything he could about witchers. Of particular concern were anatomy and mating rituals.

The first place he went was the bookseller. She didn’t have anything on witchers, but she told Julian that Oxenfurt University had lectures and libraries on all sorts of magic and lore. The university was only a few hours ride. She offered to let him come with her the next time she went to sell in the market there. He eagerly accepted.

The next time the mighty Eskel walked powerfully and gracefully into his life, Julian would be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Thanks for the comments guys! You are giving me life and the motivation to do this when I’m ready to throw in the towel because I think I’m sucking ha.
> 
> As a little background, in the books, Eskel really did cut a child from a basilisk stomach. That’s how this started! I thought hmmmm what would that do to a teenaged Jaskier who witnessed it? How would he react? Boy was it fun imagining it.
> 
> Also,  
> Last chapter notes I was extremely remiss in not thanking Mandi for her tireless MULTIPLE passes of beta on my chapters. For texting with me patiently about...how would X character feel if Y happened? What would they be thinking? How would they react? If you like my writing, you definitely want to thank Mandi. And if you want to read adorable Henry/Joey rpf check her out on AO3 at MandaLynn04.
> 
> And thanks to Hannah!! My wonderful new beta reader!! You are so generous and sweet and I’m extremely lucky to have met you. Xo


	3. It Takes a Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Dandelion are finally reunited. The Witcher comes back to the brothel to escort him on a journey to Kaer Morhen. Will Eskel hold up to the scrutiny of Dandelion’s friends? 
> 
> ——
> 
> “Hmmmmm. You must be the witcher Dandy’s sweet on,” she said.
> 
> “I hope so,” he said. Dandelion pinched his sides.
> 
> “Ow. Yes. Yes I am.” He corrected.
> 
> “Well,” said Lily. “If you hurt him I’ll cut off your balls and feed them to your horse.”
> 
> “Deal,” said Eskel and nodded his approval. The idea that he could or would ever hurt Dandelion seemed laughable.
> 
> “Please leave,” said Dandelion to Lily, waving his hand towards the door. “I’ve got this.”
> 
> “I am leaving, but not because you told me to,” said Lily imperiously. “Going to get food. See you all later.”
> 
> She pointed a finger at her eyes then to Eskel in the universal gesture for ‘I’m watching you’.
> 
> “He gets it. Goodbye.” Dandelion nudged her towards the door. “I can’t miss you if you don’t leave, Lily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is expanding as I go so chapters are shifting. So I originally told you smut was Ch3 but now it’s going to be Ch4. So may I interest you in kissing, flirting, humor, tipsy Eskel, and shameless fluff for Ch3 instead? Smut is next I promise.
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments!! They warm the cockles of my heart. I love that I’ve found a little Eskel fan community. ❤️❤️ 
> 
> As always Mandi and Hannah are the real MVP’s.

Eskel

Eskel had meant to open the brothel door like a normal human being.

He really had.

But Dandelion was on the other side of it and after Eskel’s frustrating conversation with his brothers at Kaer Morhen, the witcher had almost convinced himself that he had dreamt their night together. And now he was taking Dandelion to meet that lot of miscreants. 

So yeah. Maybe he’d gotten a little carried away. When Eskel was anxious he could forget his own strength.

BAM! The door flew open and hit the wall. Eskel had instantly, upon arrival, disrupted the ambiance Madam Novak was obviously working hard to cultivate. The entryway that served as her office and greeting area glowed with the soft light of oiled lanterns and was redolent of a flower garden.

Madam Novak looked up from her ledger. She was unimpressed. “Witcher. I’m going to need you to go easier on my door.”

Eskel nodded to her sheepishly. “Yes of course.”

“Swords.” She motioned to his shoulders. He swung off both his steel and his iron sword and stepped forward to hand them to her.

“Dagger.” She said and pointed at his belt. He unhooked the smaller scabbard and handed it to her. She raised her eyebrows and looked at his boots.

He reached down and pulled out a smaller dagger and placed it on her desk. She nodded.

She seemed satisfied, so he called past her towards the backrooms. “Where’s my angel?”

There was a streak down the hall then THUNK, Dandelion was in his arms smelling of honeysuckle wine and spiced candles.

He clung fast to Eskel, nuzzling into his neck. The witcher wrapped both arms around him and squeezed him tight. Then he slid his hands down to palm Dandelion’s ass and hitch him up. His ass was bare other than one strip of what felt like lace. Gods his cheeks fit perfectly in his hands. Eskel’s body remembered and warmed.

“You’re early.” Dandelion sighed, as he snuggled into the witcher’s shoulder.

“I was motivated to hunt more efficiently,” said Eskel. “Finished the job fast.”

He kissed Dandelions temple, which was pressed up against him.

“You’re trembling,” said Dandelion.

Eskel smiled. He smiled a lot when he was in Dandelion’s orbit.

“I’d almost convinced myself you weren’t real.” He whispered.

Dandelion took his face and kissed him tenderly. Eskel darted out his tongue and Dandelion parted his lips to take him in.

A throat cleared loudly. “There are private rooms available, boys.”

Dandelion slid down but kept one arm looped around Eskel’s waist. He placed the other hand on his hip.

“Yana. My queen.” He said. “You protest, but be honest. You love to see your favorite happy.”

A curvaceous brunette in a blue lacy dress emerged from the hall and kissed Madam Novak on the cheek.

“I don’t think so, Dandy. _I’m_ Yana’s favorite.” She held her hand out and Madam Novak plopped a few coins into her palm.

The older woman grimaced. “I don’t have favorites, Lily.”

Lily pocketed the coin in a purse tied to her waist. Then she turned to look Eskel up and down carefully.

“Hmmmmm. You must be the witcher Dandy’s sweet on,” she said.

“I hope so,” he said. Dandelion pinched his sides. “Ow. Yes. Yes I am.” He corrected.

“Well,” said Lily. “If you hurt him I’ll cut off your balls and feed them to your horse.”

“Deal,” said Eskel and nodded his approval. The idea that he could or would ever hurt Dandelion seemed laughable.

“Please leave,” said Dandelion to Lily, waving his hand towards the door. “I’ve got this.”

“I'm leaving, but not because you told me to,” said Lily imperiously. “Going to get food. See you all later.”

She pointed a finger at her eyes then to Eskel in the universal gesture for _I’m watching you._

“He gets it. Goodbye.” Dandelion nudged her towards the door. “I can’t miss you if you don’t leave, Lily.”

She blew kisses all around and was gone.

“You look stunning, love.” Eskel slid his fingers down Dandelion’s neck and shoulders, then closed his hands over his biceps. The witcher’s eyes had turned into shining stars and he knew it.

Dandelion was a vision in white and wearing almost nothing: A skimpy lacy thong that left little to the imagination. A sheer ivory colored plunging camisole that displayed every square inch of his muscular torso. Whatever lotion he’d put on made his skin glimmer to emphasize every line and dip. Eskel’s fingers itched to caress it all. To run his tongue lavishly over everything in sight.

Dandelion preened and did a pirouette. “You like it? I got it from a very rich client. He has excellent taste.”

“Well if he’s seeing you, we already know he has taste,” said Eskel. “And it’s about time rich men learned to spend their coin on a worthy fuckin cause.”

Dandelion actually squealed. Madam Novak smothered a smile. Eskel stroked the lush hair on Dandelion’s chest and picked up the necklace he was wearing. The one that looked exactly like his own sword.

“You’re wearing it.” Said Eskel. He was surprised and touched.

“Of course I am, you utterly ridiculous man,” Said Dandelion. He grasped both of Eskel’s hands and pulled them around his waist until the witcher was hugging him again. “Now. What monster did you vanquish today, something nasty?” He sounded like a child who wanted a ghost story.

“Oh nothing too weird. A bruxa picking off some townspeople in…” began Eskel.

“Oooo can’t they scream and blind you?”

“Yes. Yes they can.”

“Terrifying. I also heard they can get in your head.”

“That they can. Thankfully nothing like that happened today.”

“Oooo You’re so brave. My brave witcher.” Dandelion covered his face in kisses and Eskel smiled like a fool.

“Dandy,” said Madam Novak. “You still have one more client coming. Lord Dulik will be here in just a few minutes.”

"Ok, ok." Dandelion pouted. He ran his fingers down the spikes on Eskel's sleeves. “Now that you’re here I just want to take a break.”

“No, no.” said Eskel. “You’re needed. I’ll wait for you.”

“Your witcher can help me around the house.” Said Madam Novak. “I have work stacking up and I could use the help.”

Eskel bowed his head slightly. “Of course.”

“Now off you go, Dandy.” Said Madam Novak.

Dandelion took Eskel’s face and kissed him deeply.

“I’m off.” He said.

“I’ll show him back when he gets here,” said Madam Novak.

Dandelion floated away. Eskel watched him go with hungry eyes.

Only when Dandelion’s broad shoulders and narrow hips had disappeared from his line of sight did Eskel return to the present.

Madam Novak was looking at him. She held out a handkerchief.

“What?” He asked.

She mimed wiping off her cheeks. “Lipstick.”

“Ehhhhh.” Said Eskel. “Think I’ll leave it.”

She tucked the handkerchief away and her eyes crinkled in amusement.

Eskel approached her desk. It was covered by neat stacks of ledgers and scrolls.

“What can I do?” He removed his red overshirt and hung it on a tall backed leather chair. He pushed up the sleeves of his tunic.

Vesemir had him and his brothers doing repairs and maintenance around Kaer Morhen from the time they were pups. There was so much to care for in the old place. Stairwells, chimneys, cellars, the roof. Eskel was pretty confident in his repair repertoire.

Madam Novak stood and pulled an apron from a drawer. She wore soft breeches and a fitted tunic, which she covered with the apron. She was probably in her late fifties, about half Eskel’s age. Of course she looked older than he did, aging like a human. But she looked well preserved. Her hair was cropped short in the style of a gentleman. She had silver in the temples but her hair was black and shiny otherwise. The lines on her face told the story of someone who smiled and laughed liberally. Though Eskel had only seen her at work where she was the picture of professionalism, he imagined she must be a pretty good person to have a beer with. She was quite dashing too, in Eskel's estimation.

She slipped various tools into her apron. Then she handed a wooden box with more tools to Eskel.

“We’re gonna start with the front door, which is now somehow loose on its hinges.”

He had the good sense to look regretful.

They set to tightening the hinges on the door. Just as that task was done, a handsome older man arrived and Madam Novak led him back to Dandelion. When she returned, they hung several walnut shelves and some art.

They worked mostly in comfortable silence passing tools back and forth, with Madam Novak giving efficient commands. But Eskel felt like she wanted to ask him something. She did.

“So, you’re taking our Dandy to witcher castle.” She said.

“Yes.” He said. “Kaer Morhen.”

“Are you going to make him feel comfortable? Welcome?” She asked.

“Yes I intend to.”

She stopped working and focused on Eskel. “You intend to? Or you will?”

“I will.” He said.

She leveled a no nonsense gaze at him. “He isn’t used to roughing it. He’s always cold. He likes to eat at all hours.”

”You have my word. I will spoil him like a princeling.”

She sniffed. “Good.” She picked her hammer back up and continued with her task.

As they worked she also politely asked where he was from, but when it was clear he didn’t really know, she settled into more general topics of conversation. Like what kind of wood varnish is best for indoor versus outdoor projects? What oil is best for hinges? How could she even out the floors so her desk wouldn’t wobble?

As they worked, clients and workers finished up and trickled out. Madam Novak took breaks to collect payments and offer warm courteous farewells.

When the last frame was hung, she surveyed the entryway and looked satisfied.

“Beer?” She asked, as she wiped her brow and took off her work apron.

“Sounds good,” said Eskel.

They cleaned up the tools together and she disappeared for a few moments, returning with a sizable jug and two tankards.

They cleared the desk and Eskel pulled up the leather chair.

“All right.” She said. “Lord Dulik is the last one we’re waiting on. I say we relax.”

She filled the tankards.

“To a safe trip to Kaer Morhen,” she said.

“Here, here,” said Eskel and drank deeply.

After a moment he realized Madam Novak was watching him.

“Yes?” He asked.

“How’re you doing, witcher?” She asked. She leaned forward and put her elbows on the desk, looking at him thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure what she meant. He ventured a guess.

“Feels good to be useful. The frames look—“

“No,” interrupted Madam Novak. “I mean, does it bother you to see Dandy’s clients? You’re so besotted it’s obvious.”

“Why would it bother me?” Asked Eskel.

“Jealousy?” She asked.

“Why would I be with a man who had sex for pay if I couldn’t handle it?”

“Oh.” She waved her hand. “People make themselves miserable all the time for love. Fall for the beauty or charm of a lovely person, but can’t accept them the way they are.”

“Eh.” Said Eskel doubtfully. “I can’t claim to be an expert but...” he lifted his hands in a shrug. “I’m not sure that’s love. You take people as they are or you don’t take them at all.”

“Yeah,” she said. “People tell themselves they can. That this won’t bother them,” she waved her hands around the room. “But jealousy is a bitch.”

Eskel wasn’t worried about that. He was protective, that was true. But jealous? Not like that, anyway.

“Do you know how old I am?” He asked.

“No.” She said.

“Older than any human. And most of those years I’ve spent in ditches or swamps with something shitty trying to gut me. And when monsters aren’t trying to gut me, pious humans are. Gives you a certain perspective.”

“Like what?” She asked.

“Like life is fuckin brutal. You need pleasure to live through it. You don’t ration it or limit the thing you need to survive.”

“Even not for people you love?”

“Especially not. Plus, you live long enough you get tired of trying to own another person’s body. Deciding what they do with it. Fuckin exhausting. It isn’t what matters anyway.”

She nodded in agreement. But she still looked thoughtful.

“So it doesn’t make you angry when he leads another person down the hall?” She asked.

“Gods no. I’m so fuckin proud of him. People need it. Loneliness is hell.” Eskel knew something about that. “Dandelion does good. What he does for people matters.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Yana emptied her tankard. “Fucking hell you have it bad, witcher.” She wiped her mouth. “Good.”

“That I do, lady,” said Eskel. He’d talked so much he felt he’d fallen behind so he tipped his beer back and downed half of it in one go.

“Oh I’m no lady.” She said emphatically. She burped.

“Madam then?” He asked.

“Ah. Just call me Yana.” She laughed. “You are unexpected, Eskel.”

Eskel wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he didn’t.

“May I ask you a personal question?” She asked. She leaned back and propped her feet up on her desk.

Eskel waited to be asked about his scar. Or his mutations.

“Do you love him?” She asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

“We’ve not spent two full days in each other’s company,” he said.

“I didn’t ask how long you’ve known each other,” said Yana.

Eskel downed another long draught to buy himself time to think. Of course he loved Dandelion. It just seemed ridiculous to say already. It didn’t seem ridiculous to feel. Just to say.

But he never had to answer, because at that moment the door burst open. Two men stood in the doorway of the brothel. One was probably in his forties, and wore a red velvet overcoat. The other was a man in his twenties with the same chestnut hair and strong brow as the older man. They both seemed to be in monumentally shitty moods. Pity. Because Eskel was in a good one. These bastards better not ruin it. He emptied the rest of the beer from the jug into his tankard.

“Melitele’s left tit, can’t anyone just open a fuckin door normally?” Yana groused loud enough so only Eskel could hear it.

The younger one slammed the door behind them. Yana quietly grumbled. She dropped her feet back to the ground to sit up properly.

“Madam Novak.” The older man approached the desk. “I’m here because you turned away my son Jeth.” He gestured towards the younger man, whose stony face made it clear he’d rather be anywhere else.

This couldn’t be good.

“Why yes I did, my Lord Ashford,” answered Yana. “Though I’m not sure how that’s your concern. He’s a grown man is he not? And I’ve already discussed the matter with him at length.”

She really didn’t mince words, thought Eskel. He approved. He tipped his glass to her. No one noticed. Well, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, and the edges of her mouth twitched. He drank a silent toast.

“I told you I could handle it father.” Spit the younger man. Color was rising in his cheeks. “Let’s go.” He touched his father's arm.

“No. You think fists can fix everything. We can do more than that here.” Said the older man.

He came close enough to Yana’s desk to jab his finger down onto the surface as he spoke. That put him within feet of Eskel’s knees. The witcher didn’t have his weapons but he figured it would take him about half a second to have both of these scornful looking bastards clutching their faces on the ground. Not that he would interfere in Yana’s affairs. But he was irritated on her behalf already. The older man was still yammering.

“We protect you. We throw the hooligans that harass your girls into the jails,” he said.

“And yet your son walks free,” she said. Jeth crossed his arms and scowled.

“We fix the street outside the brothel,” Lord Ashford continued.

“We pay our taxes to finance it,” said Yana.

 _"This man has come to a battle of wits unarmed,"_ thought Eskel. He giggled.

Lord Ashford’s voice was rising with each retort. He acted like a man entirely unaccustomed to being told no. “The council provides for you. If it weren’t for us you’d be shut down. Then you turn my son away? Your benefactor’s flesh and blood?” Spittle flew from his lips.

“Your flesh and blood hurt one of my girls. Beat her.” Said Yana. “That’s not something I tolerate.”

“I’m sure it was part of some game,” he said. “Who knows what your girl was into.”

“It wasn’t.” Said Yana. “He struck her out of anger and petulance and too much drink. He bloodied her nose. She couldn’t work for a week.”

Now she sounded irritated. But entirely in control.

Lord Ashford pulled a bag of coin out of his belt and tossed it on her desk with a clunk.

“That should cover a week's profit for the girl. You see? I am a reasonable man. A man of business.”

That’s all men like him understood, thought Eskel. The financial cost.

“Thank you.” Said Yana. She took the bag and deposited it in a desk drawer. “I appreciate the restitution. But he’s still not welcome here.”

“Who do you think you are?” Lord Ashford’s lip pulled back in a sneer.

“The woman who runs this brothel,” said Yana.

Godsdamn right, thought Eskel. He drank to that.

“So you’ll let in one of _his_ kind?” Lord Ashford gestured at Eskel.

Eskel reflexively looked behind him. Nope it was him.

“You let a mutant with a face that looks like raw meat fuck your best? Oh yes, I know he bedded Dandelion. But you won’t allow my son? My son who will run this entire city one day, touch your ugliest?”

Jeth took his father's elbow and tugged him to put more space in between him and Eskel. “Careful father.”

Eskel looked at him mildly and shrugged. “I’m a witcher. They don’t pay me to be pretty.”

“They pay him to kill monsters, so that men like your son don’t have to dirty their hands,” said Yana frostily.

Eskel rapped the desk with his knuckles in happy agreement.

“Hear, hear.”

He didn’t want to add to Yana’s trouble but he was feeling his drink, and rather appreciative of her sharp tongue.

“Dad” hissed the younger man.

“I’m not afraid of him!” Said the older man heatedly.

“You shouldn’t be.” Said Yana. “I’d be afraid, but not of him.” She jabbed her thumb in Eskel’s direction.

Jeth spoke up now. ”I’d say the killer mutant is the one who could pose a threat to me. Certainly you don’t.”

“No, no, not me.” Said Yana. “But my Dandelion took a shine to this one. For the past month he’s been skipping around singing to himself. Making up poetry.”

She looked meaningfully at Eskel. “He has been though.”

Eskel blushed. It must’ve been the beer.

“I wouldn’t insult someone Dandy cares for. He’s petty and holds a grudge like a demon.” Said Yana. “Even _I_ like to stay on his good side.” She smiled broadly.

“All his sides are good,” murmured Eskel.

Everyone ignored him.

“Oh what could your little flower in lace and lipstick do to me?” Demanded Lord Ashford, waving a finger at Yana. “Not a fuckin thing.”

Mmmmmmm his little flower in lace and lipstick. Eskel was missing him already, now that the man mentioned it. He wanted him on his lap right now. 

“Well,” said Yana. “He could cut off everyone on the council for starters. Half of them are his regulars and he makes them a lot happier than you do. They’d depose you before they’d give him up. And that’s if you’re lucky. So I’d leave off the witcher if I were you.” Said Yana.

The man stepped towards her threateningly. Eskel caught Yana’s eye and smiled hopefully, nodding towards the men. He wasn't a violent man, but fuck he already hated these pieces of shit. She shook her head almost imperceptibly.

Damnit.

“You’ve forgotten your place.” Said Lord Ashford. “You and your godless sluts. I could go see the bishop right now. I know him personally. I could close you down and have you all thrown in stocks.”

“My place is here,” said Yana. “And if you knock down the brothel you fall with it. Everyone here has stories about your proclivities. I'm sure they’d be happy to publicly embellish them in the council chambers.”

Eskel grimaced. He did not want to know this deeply unattractive man’s proclivities.

“You would violate your clients trust?” He snorted.

“I'd do anything it takes to protect my family.” Said Yana. Her voice was firm.

“Yes,” said Eskel. “Good girl.”

“Dad, I told you. This was a waste of time, let’s go,” said Jeth.

Yana nodded to Eskel.

“My friend can escort you out, good sirs. Have a wonderful evening.”

Eskel wished people in general weren’t afraid of him but in situations like this, he was more than happy to trade on the fear surrounding witchers and his inhospitable face. He stood slowly and approached them.

When he drew up to his full height, the men scrambled backwards. They all but turned tail and ran.

Calling out “This isn’t over yet,” as he fled was Lord Ashford’s only concession to his pride.

Eskel turned back to Yana.

“I think it’s time for another jug of beer,” he said.

“Yes. Agreed.” She got up and returned with yet more.

“I’m just glad you were here.” She said as she filled their tankards again. “They might have stood there for an hour arguing with me. And the last thing I needed was Dandy coming out and seeing them.”

“Why’s that?” Asked Eskel.

“He’d defend any of the girls here. But the one that asshole jr. beat was Lily. You met her.”

“I did.”

“And that girl is like a sister to him. They sit back there for hours in their rooms talking, laughing, crying. After what happened to her, Dandy told me if he ever saw Jeth again, he’d stab the man in the neck and dance a jig while he bled out. And I don’t doubt it.” She said.

Eskel chuckled. “Hardly seems like the wrong thing to do.”

“I can’t have Dandy murdering people.” She said. “Obviously. I have some power but not enough to keep him from hanging. Besides I have to keep violence out of this brothel if we’re going to survive men like that. We can't give anyone an excuse to shut us down.”

“I get that.” Said Eskel.

“Sometimes, it takes a village to protect Dandy from himself,” said Yana and lifted another pint. “And Eskel of Kaer Morhen? I hereby induct you into the village.”


	4. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit smut so please check the tags before proceeding. And as always, it’s the fluffiest smut on earth. Insecurities, burgeoning love. The works. 
> 
> Eskel and Dandelion are leaving tomorrow for Kaer Morhen. What could they possibly do to pass the time tonight?
> 
> This is from Dandelion’s POV.

Dandelion lay quietly, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain begin to patter on the clay roof. Lord Dulik snoozed on his chest.

Lord Dulik was a handsome and polite older man, and Dandelion had a soft spot for silver foxes. He always wanted a massage, to be fucked silly, and to take a nap on Dandelion’s chest at the end of his week. It was kind of sweet. Also, the fact that it took half the day meant he paid more.

But despite it all, concentrating on the man today had been a struggle. Dandelion had successfully wrangled his focus, delivering a fantastic massage and an enthusiastic fucking. He had standards for his quality of work, after all. But now that Lord Dulik was napping, his focus wandered back to where it wanted to be. On Eskel.

He’d been mooning over Eskel since their first tryst. Yana and Lily (actually the entire brothel) were ready to strangle him.

_“If you aren’t going to let me take him for a spin shut up already.”_

_“Let you? I don’t own him. I don’t have his cock in a cage, Lily.”_

_“Just saying. We’ve done some good work as a team.”_

_“Will you please just let me enjoy this?”_

_“As though I could stop you! That dumb smile on your face is permanent. You’re probably smiling when you’re taking a shit.”_

_“I smiled when I took shits well before I ever met Eskel.”_

And so on.

More accurately, he’d been pining over Eskel for ten years. Then Dandelion had finally snared the witcher in his net, and the intensity of the pining had turned up several thousand notches. He was in a constant state of full body infatuation now. But worry and anxiety also coiled and twined with all of the joy and affection. Dandelion had been too successful. Eskel seemed to think he was a perfect sweetheart. And now they’d be going on a weeklong trip where the witcher would surely be disabused of that notion.

“Hey there.” Lord Dulik was stirring awake.

“Yes, milord.” Answered Dandelion softly. He stroked the man’s silver temples.

“It was wonderful as always, Dandy, thank you,” he said, sitting up. “I’d better head back. Let’s see if the grandkids have burned the place down.”

He really was adorable.

Dandelion helped the man gather his clothes and then pulled on a warm robe himself. Night was falling and it was almost winter, so the air had chilled.

“I’ll show you out.”

Dandelion snuffed out the candles in the room and led the way. As they walked towards the entryway, Dandelion overheard Yana noisily complaining to Eskel. They had clearly been passing the time with beer.

“ _They take our tax money, but what do they do with it? Who knows?! Remember that beastie you killed for us last month?”_

_“The werewolf, yeah.”_

_“They let it kill five people before they finally gave in and hired you.”_

_“Really?” Eskel intoned._

_“Yes!! And that road they’re so proud of in front of the brothel? The stones are uneven! It irritates my horse’s hooves!”_

_“Bastards.” He sounded scandalized._

_“I like useful people. These politicians are useless.” *spit_

Dandelion ushered Lord Dulik out quickly before he could hear his fellows on the council maligned by the madam.

Dandelion could also hear the witcher’s voice thick and enthusiastic from drink. He wanted to see Eskel like this. He wanted to see every version of him. Fierce. Sober. Sweet. Drunk. Tired. He wanted it all.

He closed the door behind Lord Dulik and exhaled. When he turned back towards Yana and Eskel, he meant to greet them, but the sight of Eskel blew away his words like wheat from the chaff.

Eskel leaned back lazily in his chair with one arm thrown over his head, absorbed in Yana’s story. It was an ornate high backed leather chair. It looked like a throne when a man sat in it like that: coiled power at rest, completely at ease. Eskel was wearing black pants and a loose maroon tunic. The tunic had slender ropes stitched in an x running from his shoulders to his sides. They called to mind leather straps and bindings. The neck dipped low revealing his collarbone and the dip in his chest. That dip was the perfect size for Dandelion’s tongue to drag up for a taste. His black wolf medallion sat on his chest.

Dandelion’s eyes slid lower. Eskel’s thick thighs were a sight to behold with leather chaps, tall boots and what looked like pads on his knees. They sprawled open, and the wide relaxed space between them screamed _kneel here._ Dandelion pictured tying Eskel’s wrists with the rope of his wolf medallion and doing just that.

“His eyes are a bit higher Dandy my child.”

Yana was looking right at him. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her short hair was tousled. She pointed at Eskel’s face, and Dandelion dragged his eyes up to look at it. The witcher’s amber cat eyes were soft and amused. He looked inordinately pleased.

“You were looking at my cock, angel.” He shifted a bit, letting his legs fall open wider.

Dandelion smirked and leaned in, hands on Eskel’s knees.

“It’s not my fault you’re sitting like a little slut, darling.” He leaned in closer still for a chaste close lipped kiss. It was an attempt to be mannerly, seeing as Yana was just there across the desk. Eskel smelled of leather and ale. He seized the tie on Dandelion’s robe and pulled him in tight for a smashing kiss, moaning into his lips.

Well fuck. It took restraint not to open Eskel’s pants and ride him right there like a godsdamn stallion. But Dandelion sat on his lap instead.

Eskel linked his arms around Dandelion’s waist and squeezed. “Slutty works on you. Good t’ know.”

“It works on everyone,” said Dandelion. Then he pointed at Yana. “And you. A slutty witcher waits for me, and you bore him with talk of uneven stone? I’m disappointed. ”

Yana sat back. The brothel cat Patches was curled in her lap. That cat seemed to sense when Yana was done for the day and could offer him attention. She absently scratched him behind the ears.

“Dandy." She insisted. S’important. People need to—“

“I’ll fix it.” Said Eskel. His face was laying against Dandelion’s back now, half muffled.

“You what?” Asked Yana. She tried to peer around Dandelion as though that would help her hear him better.

Eskel lifted his head. “Kaer Morhen’s stone. I’m good at that shit. S’not a big deal.” He dropped his head back down. Dandelion could feel it warm on his shoulder.

Yana leaned forward clumsily to point at Eskel. “I like him.” 

“He’s not too bad, is he,” said Dandelion.

He got up and Eskel whined.

“Oh I’m not going anywhere you big baby,” chided Dandelion. He was only turning to properly straddle the witcher. Fuck manners. Yana ran a brothel. She could cope with it.

Eskel hummed happily as Dandelion climbed back up onto his lap and pressed his hips against the witcher’s torso.

“Well hello there,” Eskel said. He tried to wink but it was more of a blink. Well, at least he wasn’t competent at everything. That was actually kind of a relief.

”Hi.”

Eskel leaned his head back to fully meet Dandelion’s gaze, properly eyefucking him. As he did so, he slid his hands under Dandelion’s robe, making him shiver. Eskel traced his warm fingers up his bare thighs. As his hands slid higher, his lips parted and he whistled.

“Wait. You—- got anything on under this?”

Dandelion scooted in tighter and rolled his hips. “Nope,”

“Can you not?” Said Yana. “ No fucking in my study. Unless I’m the one doing the fucking. And I won’t be fucking either of you, so please go.” She flicked her hand towards the hall, removing it from the purring tomcat. Patches meowed in displeasure. 

Eskel batted his eyes at Dandelion, and said with mock injury,

“What's wrong with us? Are we not pleasing?”

“Well, we are very much not women,” said Dandelion.

“A fatal flaw I’ve been kind enough to overlook,” interjected Yana.

“Even if we were, you and I could never compete with a certain redhead who comes to groom our horses once a week,” said Dandelion.

“Hey” protested Yana. She shook a finger at Dandelion. “What do you know?”

“I see you.” Said Dandelion, sparing a glance over his shoulder. “Hearts in your eyes. You want her to do more than groom your horses you big sap.”

“Ha.” She said. “Comin from you. Annoying lovesick teenagers.”

“Can’t argue there.” Said Dandelion. “I AM pretty irritating. I’ve been writing poetry while you were gone.” He nuzzled Eskel’s neck, placing kisses up the curve of it. Sliding his lips over the prickles of stubble.

“So I heard,” said Eskel, tightening his grip on Dandelion’s legs. “I loved your poetry last time,”

Dandelion was puzzled.

“What poetry?”

Eskel whispered close to his ear, lips ghosting them.

 _“Oh Eskel please please fuck me oh please.”_ He murmured in a heated impression of Dandelion.

“Hey!” Dandelion nipped his ear then dissolved into giggles. “I do not sound like that!

Eskel bit his shoulder soft but firm and Dandelion felt his cock twitch. “You do though, love,” he said. His eyes danced with mischief.

"Do you see how he treats me!!?? The cruelty! I won’t stand for this!” Dandelion protested, and nudged him.

Yana rolled her eyes.

“Oh yes, the abuse, the torture. You are so mistreated.”

Dandelion gripped the leather chair behind Eskel’s head and rolled his hips. “You’ll pay for that.”

“I hope so.” Eskel looked at Yana. “May I take him?”

“Don’t look at me.” Said Yana. “I’m no longer a part of this sordid arrangement. You go directly to the source now.”

“Best news I've heard all day.” Eskel hoisted himself out of the chair and stood with Dandelion still wrapped around him.

“I’ll just take this off your hands then, ma’am,” said Eskel, giving Dandelion’s ass a squeeze.

“Please do. Have a good night, love birds.” She waved them off and got up to turn out the lanterns, blanket still wrapped around her. Patches jumped from her lap looking aggrieved.

——

Eskel tromped down the hall carrying Dandelion. He was remarkably steady considering all the beer. The torches were out, so shadows played along the walls as they passed.

As they neared the door where they had their last rendezvous, Dandelion slid down.

“No, not in there.”

He hooked his fingers around two of Eskel’s and pulled him through the halls and out the backdoor of the brothel. Eskel allowed himself to be lead, taking Dandelion’s hand with both of his. The moon was up, illuminating the stone path to the back house. It was made of the same red brick as the brothel. It was a humble single story but clean and well maintained. Everything Yana owned was well maintained.

“Ooo.” Said Eskel. “S’where you live? I’m favored.” He pulled Dandelion in to protect him from the breeze and the sprinkling rain as they passed between the houses.

“You are,” said Dandelion, and leaned into him. They climbed the few short steps and passed through a hall where they could hear people in their rooms settling in for the night. His room was small but Dandelion was proud of it. It was filled with purple and seafoam textiles and rugs. He had handmade or imported every piece of furniture in it to make the most of the space. He had made or commissioned every piece of art, to surround himself with everything he loved.

When they entered it, Eskel was suitably impressed and wandered around like a child while Dandelion lit lanterns. Witchers could see in the dark, but he couldn’t.

“Wowww. Hey, I know her,” said Eskel. He stood in front of a portrait of Sarah and Lety. “It’s Sarah. And that’s..lil Lety?”

“Not so little anymore,” said Dandelion. He stood beside Eskel and took his hand, looking at the painting of the two women who owned him heart and soul.

“Beautiful. Runs in the family.” Eskel said.

Dandelion smiled and squeezed his hand. When people complimented his girls, it felt like they were complimenting him. They were a part of him after all.

“What’s this?” Eskel asked. He let go of Dandelion’s hand to touch a simple wooden lute leaning in the corner. Dandelion shrugged.

“Teaching myself to play.”

“Play me something?” Asked Eskel.

“Later,” said Dandelion.

Eskel approached his small desk. Dandelion’s notes and poetry were strewn over the surface. He slid over to block Eskel from it. “Ok that enough exploring for one night—“

Eskel gave up on the desk and walked to the back corner of the room. He touched the curtain blocking off a bookshelf. In a flash, Dandelion was between Eskel and the curtain, prying the witcher’s hand from the fabric.

Eskel looked at him, puzzled. “Off limits?”

“Hey. I finally have you alone, so we aren’t going to worry about the full tour now, ok? I’m naked under here, remember?” Dandelion said, pressing himself to the witcher and pulling the tie on his robe so that it fell open.

Eskel’s eyes widened.

Dandelion dropped his robe and walked naked to the bed. He gave Eskel the full view and wiggled his hips as he bent and climbed up. Then he laid out, stroking his chest and beckoning him.

“Fuck. Me.” Eskel climbed eagerly onto the bed and laid next to him. The sensation of his bare skin huddled against Eskel’s warmth made him feel utterly safe. The witcher cradled Dandelion's face, and kissed him sweetly.

“You tired though, love? Your body been through a lot today? Could hold you, if you want?”

He wasn’t slurring exactly but his words were thick. Everywhere his fingers touched, Dandelion eased.

“Oh it’s not bad, really,” insisted Dandelion. It hadn’t been an especially trying day. But it was nice to be asked.

“Or I could take care of _you_.” Eskel offered. “You could be lazy and a terrible lay for once.” The witcher laughed and kissed him again, sliding his hands down his sides and patting his hip.

“Impossible,” said Dandelion, stretching luxuriously. “When you look like I do, you’re a little bit good in bed no matter what you do.”

“True. My cock turns to stone just looking at you.” Eskel’s fingers closed around Dandelion’s cock.

“Ungh. It’s all—yours.” Dandelion stuttered. “Just get naked right fucking now. You’ve been teasing me with that scandalous shirt and open thighs and I’m going to explode.”

Eskel chuckled. He sat up and peeled off his tunic. Dandelion felt a shit eating grin spread on his face as he watched the witcher strip. Eskel stood up and dropped his trousers, leathers and all, and stepped out of his boots. He went slowly. He had to have known he was teasing him. Dandelion whispered a silent thanks to Melitele herself for placing this naked horny witcher back in his life.

Eskel crawled up the bed with a crooked smile. His cock was hard, his skin was soft and beautifully ornamented with shiny slashes and divots.

He took Dandelion’s knees, pried them apart, and kneeled between them.

Dandelion watched with shining eyes.

“Wanna be slutty some more.” Eskel said. “Have an idea.” He grasped one of Dandelion's legs and lifted it, nibbling it. Dandelion shivered and squirmed.

“I need to hear this idea, darling,” he said.

“R’member? When you surprised me and took my cock all the way back?”

“I do.”

“My cock just kept going so far back. Felt you click or something at the back of your throat. How’d you do that? How’d you even breathe?”

His tone was awed, which was gratifying.

“Lots of practice, my love,” said Dandelion. He touched the tip of Eskel’s nose.

“Teach me. Teach me now,” said Eskel. He grasped Dandelion’s cock and squeezed it firmly. The calluses on his palms were exquisite dragging along his shaft.

“Unghhh.” Dandelion groaned. His thoughts scrambled. There was just Eskel’s fingers. And his eyes, heavy lidded and blown with lust.

“That’s not necessary my darling. What you’re doing is already perfect,” said Dandelion.

“Didn’t ask you what was necessary.” Eskel lowered his broad shoulders and took Dandelion’s cock into the hot wet of his mouth. Dandelion arched his back as Eskel sucked down his shaft.

“Fuckkk,” breathed Dandelion. He had to admit it was nice to be serviced for a change.

“I asked you to teach me.” Eskel repeated. He set his jaw, determined.

“You’re a little tipsy,” said Dandelion, touching his chin and pulling the witcher’s eyes to his. He wanted to give him as many outs as possible. It wasn’t the easiest task to perform.

“S’perfect. I’m relaxed. Please.” He licked a strip up Dandelion's cock like a kitten. Dandelion shivered as he watched Eskel’s pink tongue drag up his shaft. “Please.” Another lick, this one lingered all the way to the tip of his cock. “I want to do something for you.”

Eskel looked at him pleading. Insistent. He dipped his face forward to take him in again but Dandelion took the witcher’s face and held him back.

“No baby. Not so fast. You’ll hurt yourself. Ok?”

If this was going to happen, he was going to make it nice for Eskel too. Dandelion had almond oil handy again and stroked it on his cock until he was glistening and slick.

“This will make it go easier.”

“You didn’t use any,” said Eskel, head tilted. “Last time.”

“I’m really fuckin good at it, witcher,” said Dandelion. “Practice.”

“I noticed.” Said Eskel. “You’re amazing. I wanna be too. For you.” And he sucked Dandelion’s head into the tight ring of his lips.

“Your. Fucking mouth. Fuck.” Said Dandelion. He held Eskel’s face to control his movement. “Ok. G-g-go slow.”

Eskel slid. Inched along. His eyes looked to Dandelion for an answer.

“Yes, just like that. You f f feel so good.” Dandelion stammered. There was something about Eskel’s angular rugged face, sucking him so pretty. Something about Eskel with pupils so blown they no longer looked catlike, just black and begging for his approval. Dandelion’s cock was like steel now.

Eskel swirled his tongue around his shaft as he nudged forward, further and further until he couldn’t swirl gracefully anymore. Then he tightened his lips and nudged until saliva dribbled from the corners over his mouth. He was a cock sucking natural. Bless him.

“Oh gods, yes.” Said Dandelion. Fuck. The soft strength of being buried in Eskel’s throat was overwhelming. “Ok but stop before—“

Eskel twitched and stilled.

“Did you gag baby?” Asked Dandelion. “You ok?” He rubbed Eskel’s cheeks tenderly.

Eskel nodded, but didn’t let go of his cock. He just kept slurping like Dandelion was a rare delicacy. His skin prickled and his body buzzed with excitement.

“Ok. Fff. Ok. Just stop when you feel that urge. Stop and relax,” said Dandelion. Eskel nodded.

He’d taught this technique before. There were several girls in the brothel who had asked for his assistance. You can hurt yourself. It can go wrong. So they liked to practice on someone they could trust. Someone who would listen and stop and explain to them how it felt.

And when they did, of course it felt amazing. But he kept his wits about him. It was nothing like this. There was no way he could keep his wits with Eskel looking at him with his cheeks hollowed around his cock. Looking at him like he was beautiful. Like he was special.

Fuck.

Dandelion took Eskel’s jaw firmly.

“Like this, darling witcher.”

He held Eskel’s face and inched his cock in.

“Squeeze my wrists when you need me to pause.”

Eskel squeezed. Dandelion watched him on the end of his cock breathing slow through his nose. Looking at him sweetly.

“That’s so nice darling. Fuck, you are so hot like this. Taking me. I’m so lucky. Take your time.”

Eskel swallowed around his cock and breathed. Then he pulled off completely, leaving Dandelion feeling the cold air of the night. He wasn’t going to complain. They’d done enough for one night. He was happy. Shit. He could die happy.

“Ok angel. Go harder.” Said Eskel, and gripped his legs again.

“Baby,” said Dandelion. “You sure?”

“Try me. “ His eyes glinted with defiance. “Just hold me and push in the way you want.”

“Eskel.”

“I trust you.”

He recognized that for what it was. A gift. Much like the one Dandelion had given him last time they’d met.

He threaded both hands through Eskel’s hair and tugged. Eskel groaned, hoarse already.

Using his hair for purchase, Dandelion slid his cock back in. Dandelion watched Eskel take his cock, lips tight, gaze loose. He went slowly, giving Eskel time to breath and relax. As soon as he seemed to be getting it, Dandelion bore down harder. Then deeper. Before he knew it, he had Eskel by the hair, and held him like a rag doll, fucking into his gorgeous face. Dandelion paused once to run his fingers through Eskel’s hair to clear it away from his eyes. Then after asking “Are you ready?” And receiving a quick excited nod from Eskel, he thrust back in.

When he came into Eskel’s throat, it was such a powerful release that he saw black close in on his vision. He saw stars. It wasn’t even the act itself, though that was spectacular. It was how badly Eskel yearned to bring him pleasure. How he yearned to take care of him. To show he trusted him.

When he pulled out, he took the edge of his sheet and tenderly wiped the sweat, saliva, and cum from Eskel’s face and kissed him, tasting himself on his witcher. Eskel kissed him back, pulling him deep and sensual. Groaning contentedly.

“How’d I do?” He asked, low and rough. Eyes searching. Hands caressing.

“Fuck, Eskel. You were amazing. No one makes me feel like you do. Let me take care of you now.” Said Dandelion. He leaned forward to take Eskel. To do anything. Anything he wanted.

“Lay back, angel.” Eskel commanded. Before Dandelion could move to do anything, Eskel pinned him to the mattress with a firm hand on his chest.

“Just. Lemme.” Eskel whispered as he straddled Dandelion and took his own cock in his hands.

Shit, who was he to argue with that.

Dandelion watched as Eskel stroked his thick cock. The fat head of his cock disappearing into his fist and back out. Eskel stroked faster. His pecs jumped. His shoulders flexed. Faster. He dropped his head back.

“Fuck. Julian.”

He started to grunt in rhythm then looked right at Dandelion and leaned forward. He came with a muffled desperate groan and spurted all over Dandelion’s stomach and chest.

His body seems to melt after he’d spent.

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous with my cum all over you.” Eskel’s voice was still hoarse and raw.

Dandelion slowly ran his hands through the cum, dragging it up and down his torso. He swirled his fingers in circles. He saw Eskel’s eyes ignite, and he understood.

“You’re marking me, witcher?” He asked

Eskel looked at him like he wanted to devour him again. He nodded.

“Other humans won’t scent it but other witchers will.” He wiped his hands on Dandelion’s torso. Then he dropped down over him, elbows on either side of his face, straddling him. He leaned his head down and kissed him again, biting Dandelion’s lower lip and tugging it with a growl as he released him.

“Jealous, darling?” Asked Dandelion. “Territorial?” He looped his arms around Eskel’s neck.

“Proud.” Said Eskel. “Showing off.”

“I’m proud to _be_ shown off.” Said Dandelion. Eskel rolled to lay down at his side. Dandelion’s bed was much smaller than the ones in the brothel. So they had to wrap around each other tight to not tip off the edge. It wasn’t a burden to be buried in a large, warm, muscular witcher.

“Yana said you sing like a lark,” said Eskel. He sounded sleepy as well as hoarse.

Eskel hadn’t let him service him tonight in one way. But this was something Dandelion could still do for him.

“Would you like a lullaby?” Asked Dandelion.

Eskel nodded and squeezed him.

“What do you like? What did your mother sing you?”

“I’m Hillfolk. So. Mountain songs. Folk songs.”

“I know a lot of folk songs.” Said Dandelion. Squished together as they were, the only way Eskel would be able to listen was for him to lay on Dandelion’s shoulder. So he rearranged the half asleep man until his breath was falling on Dandelion’s neck.

He was so close to his ear and so close to sleep. What was that sound he was making? “Are you..purring?” Asked Dandelion.

“S’times when I drink…” said Eskel, but he trailed off.

Jaskier began, voice clear and sweet.

_“Well I love my baby sweet and fair; got the sky in your eyes, the sun in your hair._

_I rock you to sleep most every night and sing you this song as I hold you tight_.

“S’the one.” Said Eskel.

_Sleep my baby... the angels keep you from harm and father above cradles you in his love, sweet and warm.”_

Jaskier sung until Eskel’s body was heavy and his breath deep and slow. Then he fell asleep too. He didn’t dream, probably because what he dreamed of had already come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer because smut scenes are the most difficult for me to write because I want them to be GOOD! The sheer hours I spend on them. I just love reading smut and there’s so much of it in this fandom that I aspire to. (Seriously, check out Share and Share Alike if you like those kinks it’ll blow your mind). So hopefully I brought you good smut. 
> 
> Also the lullaby Jaskier sings is an old Appalachian lullaby. In the video game the song Eskel says his mom sings him is and old Appalachian folk song. But it’s also a very comic one and I wanted a sweet one so I swapped this one in.
> 
> Thanks again for your comments. With a niche ship those comments are truly the engine that keeps me going. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> And thank you Mandi and Hannah.


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my darling Eskel stans. (And fellow adorers of Jaskier)
> 
> In this chapter, Dandelion prepares for the journey to Kaer Morhen, which is already not going to plan.

  
It was too bright. Dandelion snorted softly and pulled the covers over his head.

Memories from the night before gently settled on him. He hummed low and contented as he remembered Eskel’s face filled with his cock. Dandelion squeezed his eyes shut tighter and smiled. He threw his arm out over an empty bed. 

Wait. 

Why was his bed empty? A massive body should be smashed up against him. He heard the door open, and he perked up.

“Darling?” He called out.

“No.” Said Lily. “Well yes, but not that one.”

Dandelion opened his eyes to see his best friend, still in a long yellow sleeping gown. Her dark curly hair was pulled into a messy bun she had clearly slept in. She made her way to the bed, stepping around the clothing they’d left strewn about the night before. She lifted the blanket. The cool morning air prickled his skin.

“Please, it’s cold,” he whined and burrowed under a pillow. “You cruel woman.”

She tucked herself under the blanket with him and took his hand. 

“And now you’re warmer,” she said. She flopped back onto the other pillow and her wild hair spilled in a halo. 

“Where has Eskel gone? I’m abandoned.” Pouted Dandelion. “Cold. Alone.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“So dramatic,” said Lily, resigned. 

“Merely concerned,” said Dandelion. “We’re meant to leave soon.”

“He was up before the sun,” she said. “As we speak, him and Yana are out front fixing the street. They’re probably bonding over the many varieties of brick. We can stop fighting over who her favorite is. It’s Eskel.”

“Beautiful bastard,” said Dandelion. He shook his fist at the ceiling.

“We could fight for the title, but we’d need to study the properties of red clay,” said Lily. “Or wax poetic about the density of shale. I heard them talking as they walked past my room. It put me right back to sleep.”

Dandelion groaned. “Not worth it. No thank you. I’ll take my second place ribbon.”

“Third place,” said Lily.

He turned to kiss the side of her head. “You will miss me desperately of course?” 

She sighed.

“I will. I’ll even miss your morning breath. And your bedhead.” 

“And I was trying to be nice, you complete brat.” Dandelion nudged her leg with his foot. “I regret it already.”

“Oh, even your bedhead is cute,” said Lily. “Tousled ass cute motherfucker.”

“You _love_ me,” said Dandelion. 

“I do.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Dandelion studied the profile of her thick black lashes and her regal nose. Then he watched specks of dust drift through the morning sun beams. He basked in the coziness of his little bed. He’d miss it. He’d miss her too.

“It’s one short winter,” he said. “I’ll be back.” He snuggled closer and laid his head on her shoulder.

“I know.” She said. “But who’s gonna annoy Yana with me this winter? Who’s gonna help me make snowmen with giant cocks and tits when the snow comes? And who will sit with me at the window and laugh as she grumbles and knocks them all down?”

The delightful memories tumbled over Dandelion. “Oh I have faith you can handle a giant icy cock all by yourself,” he said.

She gigglesnorted. He loved when she did that. Indeed, he considered it a badge of honor when he was amusing enough make Lily gigglesnort.

“I can,” She said. “And you. _You’re_ going to a real life witcher lair.”

“It’s not a lair.” He turned on his side and threw his arm over her soft waist. “It’s a keep. It’s hundreds of years old, and did you know there are fossilized sea creatures in its foundation?”

He knew Lily was not interested in ancient keeps but he appreciated that she indulged him. It pleased her to see him so enlivened. So he rattled on.

“And did you know it was built above ancient underground canals and docks from bygone civilizations?”

“I did know that,” she said. “You’re an excellent if repetitive teacher. You excited? I bet you’re excited.”

“I am excited but don’t be surprised if you see me back here in two days,” said Dandelion. He tried to snuggle her shoulder, but her hair tickled his nose. He huffed and rubbed his nostrils. 

“Why?” Asked Lily. “You’re going to be gone the winter. You just said.”

“Well, yes. Ostensibly. But Eskel is under the impression that I’m perfect and sweet. You’ve seen how he is with me. He literally calls me angel.”

“And?” Said Lily.

“Darling. We’re going to be on the road together just the two of us. How long before he realizes that I’m not actually a sweet darling angel? Day one? Day two?”

“You are when you want to be,” offered Lily.

“That’s exactly it.” Said Dandelion. “I’m not sweet. I can BE sweet when I CHOOSE, that’s different. I just choose to be sweet to him because that precious man deserves nothing less always and for the rest of his life. But you know better than anyone that I’m actually a feral little shit who’s spiteful as fuck when you cross me. I have a temper. Think about it! When will I be dumped back here? Soon, I’ll wager. I won’t even be mad. I’m sure I’ll deserve it.”

“God, you ARE kind of a bitch when you put it that way,” said Lily wrinkling her nose. "Why am I even friends with you?"

“Shut up,” said Dandelion. He pinched her side. 

She cackled wickedly. “Seriously. Get yourself together. You’re Dandelion goddamnit. You break hearts from here to the Blue Mountains with a wink of your pretty eye, and you know it.”

“Yes, of course,” said Dandelion. “Pretty. Good in bed. But he’s a hero. Saves lives. He’s competent. By comparison I am utterly useless, and nothing will make that more obvious than this trip. “

“Oh it’s not that bad.”

Dandelion laughed mirthlessly. “I'm a shit hunter and can barely ride a horse. This—“ he swept his hands up and down his body”—was not made for rustic conditions. 

“Stop it.” Said Lily. “You’re useful. You’re a great lay. You can sing and play the lute. You know more about witchers than probably anyone else on the continent. That’ll be useful I bet.”

“Eh.” Dandelion snorted dismissively. “I’ve never known a man to be seduced by obsessive command of minutiae.”

“Just blow him a lot,” shrugged Lily. “That tends to do the trick.”

“And what about the witchers I’m NOT fucking? I’m going to be LESS than useless to them,” said Dandelion. “Did you know they can use magic spells? See in the dark? Brew potions that literally change their body chemistry?”

“Then fuck them too!” Lily said.

“Lily,” he said.

“I’m serious!” She insisted. “They’re all alone in that big castle, probably snowed in during the winter. I’m definitely picturing strapping men with enhanced senses fucking like bunnies. Seed just flying everywhere. Cocks poking every hole. Fucking their way out of the winter cold.” Her eyes shone and she made gestures as she spoke, miming various penetrative actions.

Dandelion covered her hands and pushed them back down to rest at her sides. "Put that away. Also, witchers don’t feel the cold as much,” he muttered. “It’s their slower blood flow—“

Lily slapped the mattress. “Dandy! How long has it been since you’ve had two cocks in you? Wait, you have a mouth too. Three cocks. There are at least three witchers there right?”

“Oh gods Lily you’re the worst.” Dandelion groaned.

“On the contrary. I’m the _best_. And tell me how that’s a bad idea?” She smacked him with her free hand over the blankets.

“Stop slapping!! And Yes. Perfect. So Eskel will think I’ve just attached myself to him because I’m a witcher fucker. That I don’t really care about him.”

“Can’t you do both?” She asked. "I'm not seeing the conflict."

“Sweet Melitele, Lily, I’m just trying to get through five days without Eskel becoming so disenchanted that he turns around and dumps me back here.”

“Nope. We won’t let him. No returns until after winter. Denied.” She held up her hand in a solemn denial.

Dandelion laughed helplessly.

“You don’t even care that I’m suffering.”

“I don’t. You have your dream witcher, you're going to meet his family. Why would I feel bad for you?"

"But what do I _do_?" asked Dandelion.

"Just do what the rest of us do. Be as sweet as possible. Be good in bed. Then once he's hooked, roll out your flaws slowly.”

“I am utterly incapable of that!” Said Dandelion. 

He really was.

“My flaws burst out as they choose. They have minds of their own.”

“Well, if it helps, your crazy bastardness is my favorite thing about you.” Lily said.

Dandelion squeezed her hand.

“And your bratty bitchness is what I like most about you.”

“And at least you’re pretty,” proclaimed Lily.

“I _know_ ,” said Dandelion fervently. “There is that at least. And I have done one little thing for him. I learned it from my study of witchers.”

“What did you do?”

“So, after I met him. As a kid. The first thing I did was go look into witcher mating and courting rituals.”

“Oooo.” She said. “What did you learn?”

“Well, they don’t have any as such. They aren’t a different species. They don’t start out that way, anyway. But they are all closed up together in their schools for years, and according to one text, they did have some ways to show their affection for one another.”

“I knew it. I told you,” said Lily triumphantly. “It’s a big horny witcherpile over there.”

“May I continue?” Asked Dandelion. 

Lily waved at him. “Fine.”

“So. If you wanted someone to remember you, like when they were out on The Path, you gave them a sketch of your family coat of arms. Then they burned it onto the leather of one of their scabbards. So I sketched mine for him. ”

“That’s sweet.” Said Lily. “He’ll love it. “

Just then, Yana poked her head in and waved at Dandelion. She was in her work clothes with her apron and tools. So, she was in her happiest state.

”Your witcher is all done with the street. He does flawless work.” She sounded breathless. “You should see how well the angles...”

“Yes yes, he’s amazing. Your new favorite.” Interrupted Lily.

“I don’t have favorites,” sniffed Yana. She looked around the room. “Are you packed, Dandy? Eskel’s getting the horses ready.”

Dandelion raised his head and pointed to two gilded walnut trunks stacked by the door.

Yana looked at the trunks, then back at him. Then back to the trunks. “Those? Are you—-kidding?” 

“No. I’m packing light,” he said, a note of defensiveness in his voice. What was wrong with his trunks???

“Dandy. Child. How do you think you’re traveling?” She picked up one of the trunks and dropped it with a heavy thunk.

“Wagonnnn?” He ventured slowly. He realized that he’d never asked. He’d just assumed.

Yana threw her hands up. “I was just outside with him. He has a horse for you. One horse. Singular. Where are you gonna put a damn trunk?”

Holy shit. He had spent two entire weeks deciding which of his outfits were the most alluring. He had packed maybe thirty. Winter would be weeks, so he needed all of those. 

“Bollocks. Shit. Motherfucker.” Said Dandelion. He shot out of bed. Yana yanked a hand up shielding her eyes.

“I know this is a brothel, Dandy, but it’s too early in the damn morning to be waving a penis at me.”

Dandelion grumbled and cursed under his breath. He snatched his outfit from a drawer. There was no way he could impress the other witchers with fighting skill or fixing castles. But he figured he could at least dazzle them with beauty. Grace. Fashion. And now what? Fucking now what? 

“What am I supposed to do, Yana??” He asked plaintively. He pulled up a pair of clingy black trousers. “Does that mean I can only bring a few outfits? And I just wear the same ones over and over??? Multiple times???” 

Yana heaved a sigh. “I think that’s exactly what it means. You can cope with that can’t you?”

Dandelion squeaked in betrayal. “You know good and well that I can do no such thing. And my makeup is in there! Am I supposed to look just plain and common and I don’t even have a bag—“ 

Yana thwacked his bare chest with an empty traveling bag.

“I had a feeling you’d need this,” she said.

“IS THIS ALL I CAN BRING?” He felt his voice climb octaves and land on grating and shrill. Yana grimaced. 

“I don’t know. Ask him.”

“Oh yes, hi Eskel I’m an idiot who doesn’t know how much a horse can carry.” I mean of course he vaguely knew. He’d seen saddle bags. But surely those rules would not apply to him. Surely there was flexibility during emergencies such as this one.

“Stop whining and pack this one. _Thank you Yana_ ,” said Yana in a sarcastic sing song voice.

“This bag will only fit maybe three outfits! But which ones? I don’t even know what he likes,” wailed Dandelion.

“Ask him,” repeated Yana.

Dandelion blew at the tendril that kept falling in his face, and threw his arms wide. “Kindly stop telling me to communicate like a mature adult. It is entirely unhelpful. I am attempting to fake that I know what I’m doing. And I’m attempting to impress several witchers with beauty and glamour. And frankly, none of this is working out to plan.”

“I’m telling you,” said Lily. She was sitting on the edge of the bed now, just watching his meltdown. “Just blow him every day. Then he won’t even notice your outfit. Just remember to wear his necklace. It looks sexy. It points right between your man titties.”

Dandelion turned to the door, where Yana was still standing. “Thank you Yana.” Then he turned to the bed. “No thank you Lily.” She stuck out her tongue. 

“Now, both of you must leave so that I may have a nervous breakdown in peace.”

He pulled Lily up and ushered both of the women out. He closed the door behind them and slumped against it. He exhaled. He was alone with two large trunks and a empty bag. They stared at him ominously.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, as this took more days than usual. I just really want to stick the landing on this story, so I was working on the ending to make sure the rest of it all fit together. The good news is, the next chapter is basically done. But my family is about to descend on my house, so I'll polish and post tomorrow at the latest.
> 
> I'm gotdamn delighted that people are subscribing to this story!! It makes me even more determined to make it great for you. So let me know how you're feeling about it in the comments. Yes I have the story written but I do go in and add things or expand things that are resonating with you. Not that I really have to request this, you all are such freakin VIPs letting me know already.
> 
> Love you all. And love my saintly betas @MandaLynn04 and @greeneyedfan. I know I thank them every time but they really do read and work on every single chapter! And I've lost track of the number of hours Mandi has spent discussing with me what is and isn't in character and what constitutes sufficient character motivations etc etc. I'm not someone who can create in a vacuum. It takes a village. :D
> 
> Thanks everyone!! <3 <3


	6. A Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel tries to think of ways to make the journey easier for Dandelion. It doesn't go to plan. (does anything ever go to plan?).

Eskel

  
Eskel and Dandelion were starting their journey a bit later than planned. However, fixing the stones for Yana had been well worth it. The witcher enjoyed fixing things. It gave him the sense of a job well done. It was also the least he could do for Yana, considering he was taking her favorite for an entire winter.   
  
But the street was level, the horses were ready, and the food was packed for the journey.  
  
The only thing left to do was to give Dandelion his gift. Then they would leave.   
  
Eskel hadn’t thought to bring Dandelion a gift upon his return to the brothel. He did so at the suggestion of the sorceress Triss Merigold. Eskel had always teased Geralt for having lofty friendships with nobles and sorceresses while the rest of the witchers mucked around with the monsters. But when Eskel met Triss, they’d become fast friends. Eskel supposed he’d have to find something new to tease Geralt about.  
  
After his recent visit to Kaer Morhen, he’d heard she was working in a nearby town. So he took the opportunity to meet up with her for a beer or three. When he’d told her about Dandelion (he couldn’t stop talking about Dandelion) she had offered him a gift. It was such a generous gift, he’d tried to refuse it. But she’d insisted.  
  
It was currently wrapped in linen and tucked into Eskel’s jacket. He patted it to be sure it wouldn’t come loose, and headed back to Dandelion’s room.  
  
He knocked on the door. It opened, and Dandelion stood in the doorway, eyes sparkling with bemusement.  
  
“I would assume that once you’ve marked a man with your wolf cum, witcher customs allow you to simply walk into his room. No knocking necessary.”   
  
Dandelion smelled different. It was subtle, but unmistakable. He smelled like honeysuckle wine as always. Soap, because he’d just bathed. And now, Dandelion also smelled like Eskel. It provoked something in the witcher. Some savage impulse to ravage Dandelion rose up to join his deep need to spoil him rotten. What a potent cocktail. This was going to be an interesting trip home.  
  
Eskel took Dandelion’s waist. At the grip of the witcher’s possessive fingers on pliant muscle, a surge of lust from Dandelion added a bloom to the bouquet.   
  
“Just manners love. Didn’t want to presume.” Eskel said, love and affectionate.  
  
“Please presume.” Said Dandelion. “Or I’ll be offended.” He melted into Eskel inhaling the crook of his neck. It went to Eskel’s groin like too much wine.  
  
“I see.” Said Eskel. He targeted a freckle on Dandelion’s neck with a tender nibble, eliciting a hnnnnghhh. “I certainly don’t want to offend.”   
  
Dandelion was more beautiful every time he saw him. This morning his hair was arranged into ringlets in the front. One stray bouncy tendril hung down the center of his forehead, just between his eyes, which were lined with black kohl. He wore a sheer black shirt tailored immaculately to his sinewy shoulders. The gauzy transparency revealed the shadows of his plentiful chest hair and pink nipples. Eskel wished he could spend the morning making Dandelion squirm in his hands by sucking at them leisurely.

As if that weren’t enough of a feast for the witcher’s eyes, his gaze caught on the silver choker firmly hugging Dandelion’s graceful neck. A sequence of visions inundated Eskel. His hand around Dandelion’s exposed throat, looking into his pleading soft eyes. His other hand holding a leash fastened to the choker. 

Layered with the choker was Eskel’s necklace. The witcher’s own sword pendant dipped low, laying between Dandelion’s firm pecs.  
  
“Are you? Growling?” Asked Dandelion.  
  
Eskel grinned wolfishly. “Never you mind.” He drew another low moan from Dandelion with a filthy probing kiss. Then he pulled away and straightened Dandelion’s collar.  
  
“Your bag ready?”  
  
“Your _bag_ ready?” Repeated Dandelion incredulously. His lips were rosy from onslaught of Eskel’s lips. You kiss me like that and that’s all you have to say for yourself? I’m already half hard in my trousers.”  
  
“Well, I could rip off your clothes and bend you over, but then we’d never leave this room before sun fall. And we do have to make it a quarter of the way today.”  
  
Dandelion’s eyes widened. “You wicked, evil man teasing me like this.” He absently ran his hand over his neck and flicked his eyes up and down Eskel’s body.  
  
The witcher laughed and kissed his cheek with finality.  
  
“Ok, we’re going now. Several witchers awaiting our arrival. Where’s your things?”  
  
Dandelion picked up a large bag from the bed and held it out. It was sizable.  
  
“All that for the trip?” Asked Eskel.   
  
Dandelion’s face fell, and the witcher realized he’d said something wrong. Shit.  
  
“Is it…excessive?” Dandelion asked plaintively.  
  
“No. No of course not,” said Eskel quickly. “Just more than I take. But I’m about as refined as a werewolf during a full moon. It’s fine. It’s more than fine. It’s good. Great.”  
  
Eskel took the bag and sat it by the door. He watched Dandelion’s face carefully to see if he’d managed to put to bed whatever he’d provoked.  
  
“Thank you,” said Dandelion. He was smiling now but also doing that finger twisty thing in his shirt. It pinched Eskel’s heart so uncomfortably when Dandelion did that finger twisty thing.  
  
“Oh, love. What’s wrong?” He asked, taking Dandelion’s hands, and pulling one up to his lips for a kiss.  
  
“Nothing!” Said Dandelion. “It’s just. I know you were already at Kaer Morhen, so coming to get me was an extra trip.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“You don’t always have to go to so much trouble for me. I can take care of myself on the road.”  
  
Eskel chuckled.  
  
“Not a chance. You’re precious cargo. I’d get a litter if I could. A royal litter. With many strong handsome men to carry you.”  
  
Dandy’s fingers unwrapped his shirt and he cackled. “Yes. A royal litter for the crown prince of Yana’s house of fucking.”  
  
“It would suit you,” said Eskel. He could definitely see Dandelion in a crown, giving imperious commands. Hell. He’d feed him the grapes.  
  
“You precious, sweet man.” Said Dandelion, and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Eskel thought perhaps butterflies were trapped in his stomach.  
  
“Oh wait, before we go. I forgot. I have a gift for you,” Eskel said. The butterflies beat harder.  
  
“Ooo I love gifts,” said Dandelion. He clapped softly and his ringlets shook as he bounced in excitement.  
  
Eskel reached into his jacket and pulled out the package. He unwrapped the cloth, revealing a golden mirror with a ruby encrusted handle. Dandelion gaped at it and radiated delight. It was precisely the reaction Eskel had hoped for when he’d pictured giving it to him.  
  
“Oooo it’s beautiful.” Dandelion breathed as he plucked the mirror from Eskel. He turned it over with nimble fingers, his rings softly clinking against it. “Truly this is stunning. The craftsmanship. The clarity of the gems.”  
  
“It’s not just a mirror though.” Eskel said. “It’s enchanted. I have its pair. So, after winter is over and you’re back here, you’ll be able to talk to me. I’ll have a way of knowing if you need me.”  
  
Dandelion blew out an astonished sigh. “Magic? For me? In case I need you?” He clutched it to his chest.  
  
Eskel nodded. His body suffused with undiluted satisfaction. He’d tried every kind of high inducing substance out there. He’d done fisstec with a succubus for fucks sake. But nothing compared to this rush. Making Dandelion happy. “The sorceress Triss gifted it to us.”  
  
“Well” said Dandelion, “bless her magical darling heart. How do you use it?” He held the mirror up to his face and pursed his lips, angling his face several different ways.  
  
“Mine is already packed away,” said Eskel. “But it's simple. If I look into mine, I only have to say your name and clap, and it will connect to yours. You can do the same to connect to mine. Then we’ll be able to see each other and talk.”  
  
“By the merciful gods, this is remarkable. You do know how to make a man feel cared for.”  
  
“You are cared for,” said Eskel simply.   
  
Dandelion threw his arms around Eskel and squeezed. Then Dandelion danced around with the mirror, holding it to the light and humming.  
  
Eskel hated to interrupt this. But there was one more thing. Triss had done more than give him a gift. She had given him an idea. As the two of them had thrown back beer after beer, he had asked a rather intrusive question. There was a ritual he knew about that sorceresses at Aretuza endured. They underwent it to change their appearance. 

To his understanding, it was mainly to please the kings and nobles they hoped to serve. Eskel had been feeling particularly affectionate towards her and had asked why she would do such a thing. She was such a proud and strong woman. Why would she give in to the shallow capricious nature of these rulers so beneath her character and competence.  
  
“Eskel,” she’d said. “We live in a world ruled by ignorant people, and we have to influence them. No one accomplishes anything alone in this life. So sometimes you must be practical about it. Play the game.”  
  
“I could never,” he’d said with an air of finality.  
  
“Really, sir high and mighty?” She replied. “I saw this entire tavern turn and stare at you when you walked in. You can’t fathom ever deciding that you don’t want to deal with ignorant people? Just for the sake of peace? Is the thought that stupid?”  
  
Eskel realized what she was implying. “I don’t think you’re stupid. It isn’t your failing, it’s theirs. But isn’t changing your face akin to agreeing with them?”  
  
Triss pursed her lips and turned to face Eskel, crossing her legs.  
  
“There’s no part of you right now that already agrees?” She tilted her head and waited. He declined to answer.  
  
“It’s too involved of a ritual anyway.”  
  
“A mage could do a modified version, just on one side of your face. If you really wanted it badly enough.” She had said. She wasn’t offering, exactly. She was making a point. One that he’d never considered.  
  
The rest of his journey, he’d been idly mulling it. He pictured what it would be like to walk into a tavern and have no one notice him. If he didn’t have his scars and wasn’t in his witcher regalia, his otherness wouldn’t be so obvious. His brown hair and amber eyes were closer to human than Geralt’s white and yellow. From far away it wasn’t so noticeable.

Would he like it if he could move about in peace? Without stares, screams, or coarse demands of ‘what happened to ye?” Then there was the matter of his voice. But if that’s all that was left, he’d fit in _almost_ completely with the human race. But after reflecting awhile, and discussing it with his horse Scorpion, he’d decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble. He put it out of his mind.  
  
But yesterday, Lord Ashford had recoiled at the thought of Eskel with Dandelion. His reaction had shattered Eskel’s willful ignorance about their trip. Taking Dandelion to Kaer Morhen, he’d only been worried about his brothers’ reactions. He’d neglected to think about everyone else. Not that he cared about their opinions, but with Dandelion at his side, the reactions to him would be twice as bad.   
  
Eskel had promised Yana he would spoil Dandelion. He wanted to spoil Dandelion. But how could the trip be anything but stressful with hostile or disgusted reactions from others? Not for Eskel. He was used to it. But Dandelion wasn't. This was a man accustomed to envious gazes. Lustful stares. Open admiration of his beauty. Not disgust. Not hostility. Not revulsion.  
  
Eskel’s first reaction to the thought of changing his face with magic had been dismissive. But now he wasn’t so sure. If it would make life easier for Dandelion, he could do it. He would.   
  
He didn’t relish it.  
  
But it would be worth it.  
  
“Angel?” He ventured, interrupting Dandelion’s happy state.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“There’s something else Triss can do for us.”  
  
Dandelion was still swaying around the room. He didn’t answer, so Eskel didn’t know if he’d heard. He pushed ahead.  
  
“The mages. The ones that go through Aretuza. They have a ritual.”  
  
“What kind of ritual?” 

It was clear that Dandelion was only half listening. He was still in a happy delirium over the mirror. He was examining the handle now.   
  
“It. Changes how they look. Some say it’s a glamour magical beings can see through. But others…Well…humans can’t see through it.”  
  
Eskel stood in front of him. Dandelion lowered the mirror.  
  
“You see. Triss could do a version of that for me.” Eskel said.  
  
Dandelion blinked in confusion.  
  
“For you? A glamour? Why, do you need a disguise? Is there going to be trouble on the road? Do I need a disguise? Do you have enemies?”  
  
“No. Love. Just for me.” Smiled Eskel. “For the scars.”  
  
Dandelion’s eyes blew with shock. For the second time since Eskel walked into the room that morning, he realized he’d miscalculated. 

Dandelion stood in silence. Eskel realized he’d never seen Dandelion silent. It was ominous. Unnatural. 

Dandelion turned swiftly away from him and paced in a brisk circle, muttering to himself. He abruptly seized his traveling bag and tossed it on the bed. He tore it open and started pulling out clothes and throwing them onto the bed in piles.

Eskel, being blessed with witcher hearing, could make out his muttering. It was something like…

“I went under axii. I proved it to you. I showed you.”

Eskel drew closer.

“What are you doing with your clothes we have to leave—“ he began.

Dandelion whirled on him.

“Did you forget? I know it was a month ago, but did you already forget? I—“

He choked on his words, and Eskel tried to pull him in. But Dandelion pushed him away and continued launching lingerie out onto the mattress, blinking furiously.

Eskel sat down on the bed, situating himself to be unavoidably in Dandelion’s line of view. A stocking landed across Eskel’s face and he removed it with as much dignity as he could, under the circumstances.

“Julek,” he said quietly. He plucked one of Dandelion’s hands and held it. “Look at me.”

“No.” Dandelion shook his head fiercely. His lips were pressed in a line. He pulled his hand away and used it to rub at his eyes.

“Julek.”

Dandelion studiously averted his gaze.

“Ok, then just listen to me.” Said Eskel. “I remember. Of course I remember. It was the most generous gift of trust anyone has ever given me.”

“Then??” Dandelion asked. “How could you?”

Eskel answered soothing and deliberate, though he was beginning to panic. “This was about protecting you from the judgement of others. It’s a pain in the ass to deal with day in and day out. I can promise you.”

Dandelion took a step back and threw his arms wide.

“Do I LOOK like a man who lives according to the whims and judgements of others??” He swept his arms up and down his body. 

Eskel looked at him. All strength and ferocity and gauze and beauty. 

“No. No you don’t.” Eskel said.

“You’re goddamn right I don’t.” Dandelion was heated now. “I only care what you think. Just you. And what do you think? That I can’t handle it?”

“No, I—“ began Eskel. His mind was swimming. No. He didn’t truly think that Dandelion couldn’t handle it did he? No. Only that he shouldn’t have to. Then he fully processed that he was sitting amongst piles of clothing. “Love, why are you unpacking?”

Dandelion pointed at the mounds of fabric and laces.

“Those are going back in the bag only when you can promise me that you KNOW. That you truly KNOW that you are gorgeous to me and that I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks.” Dandelion crossed his arms. “And not one second before. Then we can leave.”

Eskel buried his face in his hands. He’d really fucked this up. How had he fucked this up so royally? He spoke into his palms.

“I just wanted you to have a nice trip.”

He heard Dandelion draw closer. Cool hands pulled his hands away from his face. Dandelion’s big gray eyes regarded him.

“Oh sweetheart.”

Then Dandelion tugged Eskel’s knees apart so that he could kneeled before the witcher close enough to crowd between his thighs and cradle his face. Fire was still in his eyes, but it had been joined by a desperate tenderness.  
  
“My darling witcher. My sweet Eskel. My precious man. Let me be clear. Are you hearing me? I’m only going to say this once.”

Eskel squeezed Dandelion’s hands in ascent.

“If you touch one single thing on your perfect fucking face I will never fucking forgive you. Swear to me right this instant on everything you hold dear that you will not do it. Swear it!!”

Eskel saw now that the matter had been closed for him. He had been willing. But his offer had been refused. More accurately, his offer was prohibited. Not allowed. Eskel was flooded with several sensations. One was relief from the heavy idea itself. Dandelion kept doing that. Lifting burdens that Eskel didn’t know he had until they were gone.

The other was gratitude that his Dandelion had a fire in him. And that he would ignite it to fight for Eskel without a thought. Even if he had to fight the witcher himself. 

Eskel whispered in wonderment. “I promise. I swear.”

“I know you wanted to protect me,” said Dandelion. He stroked Eskel’s face as he pleaded. “But you must allow me to protect you too.”

“Ok,” said Eskel.

“And think of yourself. Your own suffering. The way people look at you is your burden. Not mine. It’s your injustice. Not mine. So you are the one who deserves protection from it. Not me. And that’s what I am here for. To protect you in _my_ way. To protect you from the voice in your head that tells you they are right.”

Dandelion’s words were like molten gold, flowing into Eskel’s cracks and mending them.

Eskel nodded.

“Now I need you to answer me something. And I need it to be an honest answer,” said Dandelion.

“Anything,” said Eskel. He was sure he could do anything for Dandelion right then. He’d move the Blue Mountains to him if he asked. Forget the journey, he’d just hoist them on his shoulders and drag them here.  
  
“What did I do to make you believe I needed that? Because if that’s what you thought I needed, then I failed.” Dandelion’s eyes searched his intensely.

“You didn’t. You didn’t say anything.” Eskel said. On the contrary, Dandelion had done everything in his power to make him believe the opposite. Eskel was just thick, apparently. 

“Then what? Who and what made you feel this way? I need to know. Did Triss suggest it?” Asked Dandelion, still intense and poised.

Eskel felt as though the teacher was questioning him and if he answered wrong a classmate was going to end up in trouble.

“No.” He answered quickly. “She just told me it was possible.”

“Then?” Asked Dandelion. He raised his eyebrows and held Eskel’s gaze relentlessly. “Who?”

“No one. I was just wrong. It was me. I heard someone say that you’d been with me and they weren’t happy about it…” 

Dandelion’s expression instantly transformed to triumphant anger.  
  
“I _knew_ it. Who? Who was it and what the fuck did they say? If it was anyone who works here I swear to the gods—” Dandelion sprung up and headed for the door, calling behind him, “Nevermind, I’ll ask Yana.”  
  
Eskel dashed forward and managed to grasp one of Dandelion’s hands. Dandy pulled but Eskel anchored him. Sometimes witcher strength was incredibly useful. Eskel supposed it was helpful against monsters, but this is when he truly appreciated it. The last thing Yana needed was this blowing up. Apparently Dandelion already wanted to murder the man’s son.

“No one that works here. Your friends have welcomed me. They’ve made me feel like family. They didn’t have to do that. But they did.”

“Good.” Said Dandelion. “Then who? A client then?”

 _Fuck_.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Eskel said.  
  
“It does to me.” Said Dandelion. “They’ll never spend their seed in this brothel again. Who do they think they are?! The audacity. The gall.” He drew out the word _gall_ as though it had offended him. “Coming into _my_ place of work, commenting on what I do!? ME! Insulting _my_ darling!? They may run this city but this brothel is my fucking kingdom. Mine. And I will ruin them. I will hurt them.”  
  
Eskel pulled Dandelion back to his chest and silenced his rant with a slow kiss. As he kissed his mad beauty, Eskel tugged his ringlets. He’d been wanting to do that since he walked in here and now seemed an opportune time. The soft slide of them on his fingers and Dandelion going limp in his arms awoke every instinct in him again to take this man.  
  
Also, this embrace was making Dandelion more pliant, so Eskel followed his desires. He kissed Dandelion deeper, swiping his tongue against his lips..taking his hips firmly, moving him so that his cock rubbed tighter against him. As he ground against his groin, he spoke soft and low.  
  
“See what i mean? You’re upset. And this happens every day when I’m out there.”

“I’m not upset.” Dandelion weakly insisted. “I’m just fuckin erect. Again.”

“Yes you are. Not erect. I mean you are. But you’re also upset. But this is the way it is. It’s my life. People mostly stare, but sometimes it’s more. I’m used to it. You’ll have to get used to it too.” The witcher stroked Dandelion’s back in long soft strokes. “You can’t fight them all. ”  
  
Dandelion leaned on his shoulder and said muffled words that sounded like they ended in...”see about that.”  
  
“What?” Eskel asked.  
  
“I said you’re right darling, of course you’re right.”

That couldn’t have been what he said. Eskel smiled and shook his head slowly.  
  
“And if you try, I will absolutely have to change my face, just to get a day’s peace,” said Eskel. “I’ll be forced to, just to stem the violence around me.”  
  
Dandelion’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“You can have peace when I’m around. I’m not usually this violent. I promise.”  
  
“I believe you.” Eskel didn’t believe him at all, but it seemed important that he agreed. 

“And please tell me my apology, my groveling was enough,” said Eskel. Please put your things back in your bag and come with me to Kaer Morhen.”

Dandelion sighed. “Of course I’m coming. That was all for dramatic effect. I am sometimes theatrical. It’s a shrewd negotiating technique. Did it work?”

“Yes.” Eskel said. “Highly effective. I will never touch my gorgeous, beautiful, stunning face. I swear on my life and meager honor as a simple witcher.”

That finally got a soft smile out of Dandelion. “Good. Please don’t ever do that to my poor heart again.”

“I won’t.”

Eskel kissed him again. How could he not? When those plump pink lips were inches from him, calling him beautiful?

“Now, if I let you go, will you promise not to run off on a crusade?” Eskel asked.

“Yes.” Dandelion groaned. “The unnamed visitor to this brothel is safe for now.”

“Ok good.” Said Eskel. “We do really need to get going because we still need supplies in town. I hired you a horse named Butterscotch and he’s waiting to meet you.

“I hope he’s lazy,” said Dandelion morosely. “And calm.”

“You’ll love him,” said Eskel. “Now, let me help you,” He turned towards the bed and picked up a handful of clothing to toss it back into the bag. Something caught his eye, so instead of throwing it in, he held it higher and inspected it. Lace, straps, and what looked like rope dangled from his hands.

“Not that I don’t want to see you in all this. I do. I can’t wait, actually. But I assume you have a winter coat in here somewhere?”

Dandelion paused, then threw his hands up.

“Ah, cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said I would post this yesterday? What I meant was, I'd take my so called polished version, spend 24 hours rewriting it entirely three times, almost drown in a pool of self doubt, and excessively harass my beta readers. (Is there a correct amount of harassing them?) It's just really really really hard writing passionate conflict between two people who worship the ground the other walks on. I hope I got it right.
> 
> Also, I promise this is the last chapter in the brothel. We really are getting on the road next. I just had an idea I wanted to explore and I hope you like it. xo 
> 
> Thanks @mandalynn04 and @greeneyedfan my queens. This was an excruciating one to get here but it's up. :D Y'all are the real MVPs.


	7. And They're Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should actually be called 'fuckin Jeth, man'.
> 
> Our flirtatious, twitterpated darlings Eskel and Dandelion get on the road to Kaer Morhen. 
> 
> On their way out, they meet a familiar, lovely face (Triss Merigold) and that's fantastic. Great start. This trip is going so well! But THEN they run into a familiar shitty face. It's Jeth, the guy who hurt Lily. We know Dandelion would like to draw and quarter him. But with Eskel and Dandelion leaving town, is it wise to kick the hornet's nest? 
> 
> (TW: There is some discussion of violence here because they talk about what Jeth did to Lily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, most wonderful beloved cherished readers, for your patience. I have actually been working on this chapter every day since I posted the last one. Probably in all, I have spent at minimum thirty hours on this chapter. (that's not counting the hours my beta readers have spent on it) I just can't handle posting something until I feel ok with it! So hopefully its worth the wait.
> 
> You meet Triss this chapter, and it is tv Triss. It will be exceedingly obvious that I have a massive crush on her. 
> 
> Also there is horse riding. Full warning I haven't ridden a horse in several decades so your generosity with my lack of expertise would be greatly appreciated. XD I did research but probably still managed to write something nonsensical or weird.
> 
> Also I've added a chapter to the count, because I wanted to add a little surprise. But I do think that 9 will be it. Then we'll move to Kaer Morhen.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think and what you're looking forward to most. 
> 
> Thank you @mandalynn04 and @greeneyedfan for talking to me at great length about 'what would Eskel do here? What would Dandelion be thinking? What does the reader want when X happens? How do they feel emotionally when they read that?' etc etc etc at such length. You are queens of my heart.

Dandelion

Dandelion was pleased to find there was an upside to being a shitty horseman. 

Eskel was a fabulous teacher.

At first of course, Dandelion had been worried.

They’d said their goodbyes to his friends at the brothel. Some of them Eskel was just meeting. It was funny, as important as Eskel was to him, he'd only been to his work twice, and both times they'd been busy. 

Of course it had been most difficult to say goodbye to Yana and Lily, even just for just the winter. There were tears and snot involved.

Then they’d come out to the stables. As they walked towards the musky stalls, Dandelion had eyed every horse nervously, wondering which was his. But the moment he saw it, he knew. The horse in the far stall was his. It was chestnut brown and had large doleful eyes. It also had bright points of yellow flowers braided intricately into its mane.

He’d clapped his hands to his mouth.

“Darling, are those…dandelions?”

Eskel took his hand and laced their fingers together. “I asked Anna to braid them in for you.”

Dandelion let out an unintelligible sound that had too many vowels. It managed to express that he was touched, surprised, and charmed.

“The redhead Yana likes?” He’d asked.

“Yep! Thought my angel should have a pretty steed. He’s Butterscotch, a gelding. He’s docile and patient. You’ll get along.”

Dandelion wasn’t convinced the horse would like him, but godsdamnit if this witcher wasn’t the sweetest man on the continent.

He’d mounted Butterscotch without falling on his face, so that was ok. But as soon as they started off, Eskel had noticed Dandelion’s graceless bouncing. The witcher immediately pulled to a stop, concern stitching his brow. Dandelion inwardly cringed. He’d hoped it would take Eskel longer to notice his incompetence. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy your…bouncing.” Eskel had said, “But if you keep that up all day, you’ll be hurting tonight. You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Why hadn’t Dandelion realized earlier that his poor horsemanship could be an advantage? Well, he did now. Firstly, his bouncing was provoking dirty thoughts, which he considered a win. If Eskel wanted bouncing, he’d give it to him. Preferably on his lap. Naked. Secondly, now Eskel could instruct him. This was a delightful prospect indeed.

“So you’ll correct my form then, darling? I don’t mind a sore ass, I’d just rather achieve it riding a different steed.” Dandelion batted his eyelashes in mock innocence.

He was satisfied to see the witcher’s eyes lower instinctively to his ass, so he arched his back just a touch. It never hurt to show off a little. He was glad he hadn’t put on a jacket. He knew his gauzy sheer shirt was no match for the sun. And he had definitely seen Eskel looking at his chest earlier, right before he’d growled at him.

“Is that so?” Asked Eskel, sliding off his horse. Dandelion watched him with interest as he approached. 

The witcher was wearing his layers of studded red and brown armor and leather straps again. His sleeves were pushed up his strong forearms. Both swords were strapped to his back. “Be careful what you wish for. I’ll have you alone again tonight. You may get more than you bargain for.”

His voice was low and dark and it sounded like a promise. A promise from a man confident and ready to take what he wanted. All of Dandelion’s work convincing Eskel to trust him was paying off in a most delicious way.

“It is so. And there’s no such thing.” Said Dandelion, voice dancing. He couldn’t stop flirting with the man. But really, why should he?

Eskel was at his side now, inspecting his form carefully. Dandelion’s heart unfurled delicately under his cat like eyes.

Eskel stroked Butterscotch and murmured to him. In response the horse whinnied and shook his head. 

“Don’t you complain about me,” Dandelion said, looking pointedly at the horse. “I’m trying to make a good impression on this large, outrageously sexy man.”

Eskel chuckled and pressed a guiding hand to Dandelion’s lower back. 

“Straighten up.”

He straightened swiftly in response to the gentle yet authoritative touch.

“That’s right,” said Eskel in his husky voice. “Just like that.” He ran his hand softly up Dandelion’s now straight back.

The witcher was so effortlessly competent. So experienced. It was difficult not to bask in his approval…to yearn for more.

“You cold?” Eskel asked, as his fingers slid away. He wasn’t looking at Dandelion’s face though, he was looking at his chest.

“No, I’m fine. You’re the one giving me goosebumps. Not the wind.”

Eskel nodded and reached for Dandelion’s thigh, kneading it lightly.

“Relax, don’t clamp down on him,” he instructed.

Dandelion exhaled and allowed his thigh to loosen in Eskel’s grip.

“Good, good.” Eskel rumbled approvingly.

Dandelion only wished for another command to fulfill.

Then Eskel gently touched two fingers under his chin and nudged it upwards.

“Don’t look down. Your neck will grow sore.”

It was hard not to look down at Eskel’s broad shoulders and handsome face. Not when they were so close. But he managed to do as he was told.

“That’s good. Good boy," said Eskel.

Dandelion flushed with pride. He allowed his chin to drop again. Eskel couldn’t say such a thing and expect Dandelion not to look at him. But the witcher was busy patting Butterscotch. Apparently, that last bit had been directed at the horse. 

Eskel blinked and looked thoughtful.

“Yes?” Asked Dandelion.

Eskel held his gaze. “Don’t worry, love. You’re a good boy too.” His mouth twitched, and he squeezed his leg one last time.

Dandelion had to clutch his thighs tight to the horse again to hold himself steady.

Butterscotch snorted.

Dandelion stroked him and whispered “Fine, fine,” as he relaxed his legs again.

Eskel climbed back onto Scorpion and flicked his reigns, looking a little too proud of himself. Cruel, cruel witcher, teasing him so.

Though, to be fair, Dandelion had learned more in those five minutes than from all of his childhood lessons put together. That was probably because Eskel was the first man Dandelion had ever wanted to listen to. Obey. 

It was the witcher’s bone deep confidence in his abilities. His cool head. His solid body and gentle capable hands. Eskel was a calming presence. When he entered a room, you just knew everything would be alright.

And who better to travel with, besides a skilled monster killer with a calm and rational disposition? It was truly the best of all worlds. 

They were off again down the street, the brothel growing distant behind them. The only sounds were the birds chirping and the horses clomping. Well, Eskel occasionally murmured something to Scorpion. But other than that it was comfortable silences and the sounds of nature. It was soothing actually.

Their first stop was Sodden. The brothel was basically in Sodden—the southern outskirts, really.

The reason the brothel was not in Sodden proper was because it was an expensive brothel with an illustrious clientele. Kings, lords, and clerics preferred not to be seen in the middle of town every time they visited. So the brothel was tucked into a grove just away from prying eyes.

They would pass through the city on their way out anyway, and Eskel said they needed more food for the trip. Dandelion wasn’t sure where they would put it all.

The witcher had helped Dandelion strap on his much maligned traveling bag as well as his lute. Holiday was the perfect time to get some practice in. Eskel had also piled a ridiculous number of blankets onto the horse.

It was mid morning when they arrived in the city. Sodden was a beautiful sight, stones gleaming in the light, the outline of the great castle on the horizon. The streets were bustling but not overwhelming. It was early enough for the air to still smell of bread. And Dandelion was at Eskel’s side. It was a promising start.

Dandelion was more known in the city than Eskel, as it had been his home for a few years now. But they were barely inside the city gates when the witcher spotted someone he knew. He slowed Scorpion to a stop and called out to a slender woman in a long green dress walking along the side of the street.

“Triss Merigold.” Eskel called out jovially. She whipped around, squinting and scanning the street. He waved his hand high until she glimpsed him.

“My friend!” Her smile lit up her face. She made a beeline for them, holding her skirts and picking carefully across cobblestones.

When she reached them, Eskel took and squeezed her hand.

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” He said, voice pleased.

“I thought you two would be gone already,” said Triss. “I’m helping the town council with a political matter. Hello, Scorpion.” She stroked the black horse’s nose. He nuzzled her and she giggled.

“We’re a little behind schedule but we still have enough light,” said Eskel, looking appraisingly to the horizon.

Triss turned towards Dandelion. Her warm autumn brown eyes and graceful black lashes stole his breath.

“Triss, meet Dandelion,” said Eskel. The witcher gestured towards him. His voice brimmed with eagerness. Dandelion felt a thrill at being shown off by the man he adored. He hoped it would go this well at Kaer Morhen.

“This is Triss Merigold?” asked Dandelion. “The Triss? The kind and talented sorceress who gifted us with our mirrors?” 

Her graceful smile broadened and her head tilted. She shaded her eyes to see him better.

“The very one,” said Eskel.

This was an important woman then. Dandelion had to do better than make her squint at him from the street. 

“I must dismount, this will not do,” Dandelion shakily lowered himself to the ground with an assist from Eskel.

“Easy, love. You got it?”

Dandelion stepped solidly on the ground and swept low in a bow. His choker and necklace jangled and his ringlets fell in his eyes. He held out his hand, and she took it with the hint of a curtsey. He kissed the back of her hand with panache. 

“You must pardon me. I am simply awestruck. I’m afraid my darling didn’t adequately prepare me for this onslaught of beauty.”

Triss laughed warmly.

“I’m afraid Eskel is immune to the seductive charms of anyone not named Dandelion these days,” she said with a fond glance at the witcher.

Eskel blushed fiercely.

“Well. His loss can be our gain. You are a vision,” gushed Dandelion.

Triss regarded him from his tousled brown mop to his stylish black shoes. “He did tell me of your beauty, but still managed to fall short.” 

She looked at Eskel in askance. He was leaning forward, taking them in. His sturdy arms were relaxed and crossed on Scorpion’s saddle.

“Well. It’s hard to do. Ya have to see to believe,” said Eskel, eyes twinkling.

“Is that choker elven made?” She asked Dandelion. “And the shirt, so sheer and fine.” Her fingers hovered over it.

“Go ahead,” said Dandelion. She ran her fingers over the silver of his choker. “But I pale in comparison to your glory. I could while away blissful hours counting your bewitching freckles and admiring your lovely curls. I had to heat these ringlets,” he twisted a few of his in his fingers, “but yours are just naturally stunning.”

He wasn’t embellishing at all. She really was that beautiful and he was completely enchanted. Which was fitting, he supposed. She was an enchantress.

Triss pulled closer and snuck a delicate hand around his waist. “Ok, yes. I like him, witcher.” Dandelion closed his hand over hers and marveled. Sorceresses had the softest hands that could unleash the most fearsome power.

“Me too,” said Eskel.

“The sentiment is most assuredly mutual.” Said Dandelion, throwing an arm around her shoulders and tucking her closer. She was petite under his arm and smelled subtly of orchids. “You’re a generous, thoughtful friend, as well as an astonishing beauty. How does one accomplish such a feat?”

“Eskel.” Said Triss. She looked into Dandelion’s eyes but spoke to the witcher. “I may want to borrow this one.”

Dandelion looked to Eskel, who seemed pleased. “When we return, meet us for drinks and you two can properly get to know each other.”

“Yes please,” said Dandelion. “I would love that.”

“Are you hinting that I have to let him go already?” Asked Triss.

“I’m sorry my friend, I hate to interrupt, but we do have to be on our way.” Eskel said, shrugging regretfully. “I’m hoping we make it to Rivia tonight.”

“Of course,” said Triss. “I’m glad to meet you, Dandelion.” She reluctantly loosed him from her embrace.

“I assure you, the pleasure was all mine.” He kissed her hands once more and hoisted himself back onto Butterscotch.

“Please take care of him,” she said to Dandelion, tilting her head towards Eskel. “He often forgets to take care of himself.”

Dandelion clutched his hand to his heart and dipped his head.

“You have my word, my lady. It is my most cherished duty.”

“And you,” she directed at Eskel, “give the wolves my love.”

Eskel quirked an eyebrow, “even Lambert?”

Triss laughed. “Your charming man has me feeling very generous, so yes.”

Dandelion suddenly wanted to know who Lambert was and why that required generosity. But he didn’t want to intrude on the inside joke. So he made a note to ask for more details later.

As they trotted out of Triss’s earshot, Eskel blurted out proudly.

“She loved you. I knew she would.”

“She’s sweet,” said Dandelion. “I sense that the others may be more challenging.”

“Oh, anyone in their right mind would love you,” said Eskel with a wave and an air of finality.

That wasn’t exactly an answer, but Dandelion figured they’d have plenty of time to discuss it on the way.

The store that supplied the essentials Eskel needed wasn’t far. In moments were dismounting next to the hitching posts in front of the shop.

As Eskel tied the reigns to the posts, Dandelion stretched and looked around. He’d been to this store many times. It was squeezed between a shoe maker and a butcher shop. It was small, and the smell of raw meat tended to waft in through the cracks. But it kept a good stock and the prices were right. The proprietor was a genial widower with two sons studying in Oxenfurt. Dandelion always asked after them when he visited.

“Darling, I don’t know why we’re getting more food,” he called out to Eskel, who was on the other side of the horses. “You packed so much. If I’d have known we had room for blankets and food for ten people, I would’ve brought more outfits.”

Eskel called out from the other side of Scorpion.

“Yana said you get cold! And that you’re always hungry!”

Dandelion looked at the mound of blankets and burst out into delighted cackling.

“You dear, sweet man. You’re far too good for the the likes of me.”

Eskel peeked around Scorpion and a broad lopsided grin spread on his features.

“Hardly.” He said. “And you don’t need more outfits. You could wear a potato sack and look beautiful.”

Dandelion kissed in the air in his direction. Eskel blushed and resumed caring for the horses. He grabbed a bucket and began drawing water.

Dandelion stroked Butterscotch, hoping to curry favor with the horse he’d awkwardly bounced on all morning. He also idly peeked through the storefront windows to catch a glimpse of the proprietor. The man was not to be seen. Instead, Dandelion’s gaze fell on one of the customers browsing the tables. He was a man about Dandelion’s age with auburn hair and arrogant eyes. Those eyes were well known to him. Rage stole through Dandelion, instantly saturating him.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to growl.” Said Eskel, placing one hand on his shoulder. 

Dandelion hadn’t realized he’d made a sound. Eskel followed his gaze to the window. A look of recognition dawned on his face.

“Oh. I see. Shit.” Eskel said, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

What did he mean, I see? How did Eskel know Jeth?

“You know him?” Asked Dandelion.

Eskel looked guiltily at the street. “He came into the brothel with his father.”

Dandelion quickly connected the dots.

“Ah. So HE was the one. The scoundrel who had something dreadful to say about my handsome witcher.”

“No. That was his father,” said Eskel. “The son didn’t want to offend me. He seemed afraid of me.”

Dandelion snorted and crossed his arms. “He should be afraid of me.”

“That’s what Yana said.”

Damnit. Of course she did. Dandelion tried to sound calm, even as his rage metastasized.

“Eskel,” said Dandelion, turning towards the witcher and looked at him seriously. “I’m not aggressive as a rule, I swear it. I favor a good run away from trouble. I enjoy saving my own skin. And almost no one is worth damaging my money maker.” He gestured to his face.

Eskel smiled indulgently.

“But this contemptible coward. This refuse.” Dandelion looked back at Jeth. His face was partly obscured, and he was talking to the proprietor now. Dandelion could hear his voice, though he wasn’t close enough to make out the words. He felt himself begin to tremble. “I can’t just see him and walk away. I can’t let him get away with—“ As he spoke he turned and started towards the store.

Dandelion felt loving fingers grasp his hand and tug him back. “I know.” Eskel said gently. “You want to kill him. And he would deserve it.”

Dandelion looked from Jeth’s infuriating face to Eskel’s kind, patient face. It narrowed the gush of rage back down to a steady stream.

“He’s a piece of shit.” Eskel stood close and tipped down his head so that their eyes locked. “Rancid. Fresh. Cow shit. But Yana doesn’t want you to get involved. So try to concentrate on me right now. Look at me, love.”

Dandelion tried. He sunk into the amber eyes of his beloved. But Jeth had already gotten sharp irritating hooks into his mind. Memories intruded relentlessly.

“You know what he did, don’t you?” Asked Dandelion, looking pleadingly at his witcher.

Eskel nodded. “He’s the prick who hurt Lily.”

“And do you know what she did when it happened?” Dandelion asked. He squeezed Eskel’s hand. He realized he was probably squeezing too hard. But it was helping, and the witcher didn’t seem to mind.

“What?” Eskel asked softly.

“She apologized to Yana and me. Apologized.” Said Dandelion. It was a few weeks ago but the outrage he felt was as painfully fresh. “Thought she should’ve been able to thrash him. But he caught her off guard and outweighs her by double.”

Eskel squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. “Gods. What a fucking bastard.”

“She was crying. She never cries! You met her. Remember what she said to you? You’re a godsdamn witcher and the first thing she did was—“

“Threaten to cut off my balls if I hurt you,” said Eskel. “She’s brave. And she loves you.”

“Yes. And her spirit is so powerful, its easy to forget that she barely comes to my chest. That she’s soft and plump. That she can be overpowered—”

Dandelion choked softly over his words. He felt his head begin to buzz. Pressure was building inside him like a kettle.

Eskel stepped closer and put a comforting hand to his cheek. The pressure ebbed but didn’t disappear.

“What did you do?” Eskel asked. “That day? Tell me.”

Dandelion inhaled profoundly. He was aware they were still standing in cobblestone with people bustling by. But his vision was tunneled now on his memories. He looked past Eskel. Meeting his eyes would just make it all the more urgent and real. But he squeezed the witcher’s hand again to keep himself present. Eskel squeezed back, and it helped.

“Jeth had already been thrown out when I learned what happened,” recounted Dandelion. “I went straight to her room. I held her as she tried to stifle her tears. She insisted she was overreacting, and that I shouldn’t worry or make a big deal. But seeing her face bruised. Her nose bleeding. I wanted to tear him limb from limb. Make him pay.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Lily asked me not to. She said she was embarrassed. So I didn’t. But I told her that if I ever saw him I couldn’t be held responsible. Pretty sure I described at least ten different ways I could kill him, in bloody detail. She said that was fair.”

He curled his fist, the one Eskel wasn’t holding. He felt Eskel take that hand too and massage it. Scorpion whinnied. Kids passed by him on his left chasing a ball. He only really registered Eskel’s hands though.

“Yana told me.” Eskel said. “Not the details. But that he’d hurt Lily. She also said that she needed you to leave him alone. She can’t protect the brothel or you if something were to happen.”

Dandelion felt a surge of guilt but it was matched by defiance.

“I respect Yana. Shit. I adore Yana. But I think she underestimates the value of sending a godsdamn message.” Said Dandelion heatedly. He glanced over again to the window, and Jeth was still there, looking like the gaping asshole that he was. Dandelion started to pull away, but Eskel gently tug him back.

“Look at me, love.” Said Eskel. Dandelion looked into his eyes. “We’ll be in Kaer Morhen in a matter of days. Miles away. Maybe snowed in soon.”

Dandelion looked away again. He knew where this was going. It was true, he just didn’t want to hear it.

“Do you want to light a match and walk away?”

Eskel was right. He did want Jeth to pay. But he had to be smart. Doing anything now would be self indulgent. Risky.

Later was fine. The little prick would still be here when he got back.

“Yes, you’re right.” He felt himself surrender. He slumped and leaned his head against Eskel’s solid shoulder.

He sensed Eskel’s relief. The witcher wrapped his arms around him. The warmth of his arms and the beating of his heart soothed. Dandelion still felt grief at the memory of Lily’s pain. The red haze he saw when he lost control still hovered just out of his peripheral. But it had receded.

“Why don’t you go into the tavern, sweetness?” Eskel said, kissing his temple. “So you don’t have to look at his face. I’ll handle this, then I’ll come get you. You’ll have time for one beer and we’ll be gone.”

Dandelion nodded. “Good idea. The barkeep is a friend. I’ll go say hello.”

Eskel kissed him tenderly then nudged him in the direction of the tavern. “I’ll be right there, love. It’ll be ok.”

——

Dandelion went straight for Margaret’s tavern, the Siren’s Lair. It was his favorite tavern in Sodden. The furniture was worn but sturdy and the floors splintered but clean. It was quiet, with only two other patrons at the bar. They were leaning their heads together gossiping about some merchant who had slept with some farmer’s wife. Dandelion was still shot through with shards of tension, but the urgent need to murder Jeth had calmed.

Dandelion pulled up a stool and tapped the counter. A blonde woman with a plentiful smile and a more plentiful bosom appeared from the back and cheerily greeted him.

“Well hi Dandy! Good to see you!” Margaret said, straightening her apron.  
‘What can I get for you?”

“Hello darling.” Dandelion leaned over the counter, planting a kiss on her cheek. “It’s good to see a friendly face. Mead, if you please.” He forced a stiff smile. It was good to see a friend but just the act of recounting what Jeth had done, and then walking away from him had been emotionally exhausting. She nodded and returned quickly with a tankard.

“Thanks my friend,” said Dandelion.

He would normally ask about her life now, but instead he sipped slowly and made a herculean effort to wrench his thoughts away from Jeth. He had to concentrate on the road ahead. He was going to meet other witchers. See the legendary old keep in person. He would be there as Eskel’s guest. Beautiful Eskel. Precious Eskel.

“What’s wrong Dandy? You look tense.” Said Margaret.

Just then he heard the doors open behind him. He saw sour recognition on Margaret’s face.

Fucking shit. Bullocks. Surely not.

“Oooooh,” she whispered to Dandelion. “That asshole Jeth. Yeah I can’t stand him either.”

Dandelion raised his eyebrows and nodded his exhausted assent. Margaret didn’t hate Jeth quite as much as he did, because that was a high bar to attain. But she certainly thought him a puffed up prick.

“Hello sir Jeth,” said Margaret with false cheer, throwing a towel over her shoulder. “I hope you’re in a good mood today?”

“Great mood. Beer would make it better,” said Jeth. Margaret nodded and disappeared. Dandelion felt the man turning towards him. “Yana’s pretty petal.”

Fuck.

Then Jeth plopped onto the the stool beside Dandelion.

“The witcher looks busy. Thought I’d slip over and say hello.”


	8. Friends in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion handles Jeth in his own way. How will Eskel react? How will it affect his friends?
> 
> I've kind of stopped putting text previews because you know how I write by now, since we're eight chapters in. XD
> 
> TW: there are some misogynistic comments from Jeth in this chapter, also blood and violence. But you had to know that was coming. 
> 
> Right?

Dandelion

Dandelion kept his eyes trained forward, but Jeth loomed in his periphery. The man wore a poorly coordinated tan tunic and grey breeches. The cut of his tunic was a frumpy mess. Dandelion couldn’t imagine what he was thinking when he dressed himself. The man could afford a tailor for fuck’s sake.

Dandelion sipped his drink, in willful denial. Maybe if he ignored Jeth, he would go away. Or really, he only had to ignore him long enough for Eskel to finish his shopping. That wouldn’t take long. He could do this.

Jeth wore a grating false smile. He was obviously attempting a threatening air, but Dandelion did not feel threatened in the least. Lily may be smaller than the man, but Dandelion was not. Jeth was a touch taller than Dandelion, but also less muscular. More importantly, he was soft from the life of a spoiled lordling who never had to fight his own battles. Jeth’s only power was his father’s money and his ability to bluster.

But his powers of bluster and bullshit were a mere speck compared to Dandelion’s grasp of rhetoric. Jeth was truly beneath him. Metaphorically of course. Never in his miserable life would he literally be beneath Dandelion. Only in his wildest dreams.

If the man hadn’t touched someone he loved, Dandelion wouldn’t have noticed him in any capacity. Dandelion was truly a person who could find something fascinating, attractive, or admirable about most people. But not Jeth. Boring. Tedious. Jeth.

“Why hello Jeth. What an unimaginable privilege. What can I do for you?” Asked Dandelion, voice dripping with sarcasm. If he couldn’t touch the man, he’d have to settle for being the biggest bitch on the planet.

Margaret returned with a beer and plunked it down in front of Jeth. Her thin smile was saccharine. Dandelion didn’t think Jeth even noticed when people were fake. He was so vain he assumed he deserved all accolades sincerely.

“Here you go, sir,” she said. Jeth ignored her completely.

“Let’s talk man to man, Dandy.”

Dandelion snorted. They obviously had wildly different ideas about what it meant to be a man. He kept looking straight ahead.

Margaret was summoned away by other customers, which was probably just as well. If she was even remotely encouraging of Dandelion, it might push him over the edge.

Jeth continued, rapping his knuckles on the bar in front of Dandelion. “Do you know what Yana did to me?”

“Madam Novak,” said Dandelion into his drink.

Jeth looked surprised but he recovered. He bared his teeth in the impression of an ingratiating smile. “Of course. She is a _lady_ after all.” He said it with a spite that implied she was no such thing. “Did you know what Madam Novak did to me?”

“What did she do, milord? Dandelion asked. He knew exactly what Yana had done. She had stood up for Lily the way she stood up for all of them. In a continent ruled by men who didn’t think harlots worth protecting, it inspired their undying loyalty. So honestly, Yana could shit on this guy and throw him to drowners as far as Dandelion was concerned.

“She won’t even let me past her office. Like I’m a villain. A criminal. How do you explain that?” Jeth jabbed the air in front of him. His fingers were covered in rings, much like Dandelion’s. Only _his_ rings were tacky. _He_ was tacky. And not in a good, _I’m celebrating my outrageous style_ , way. Jeth was tacky in a _I think I’m upper crust_ and _I think it makes me better than everyone else_ but really _I wouldn’t know style if it came up and slapped me in the face with a salamander_ kind of way.

“I can’t _imagine_ what she’s thinking, Jeth,” Said Dandelion. “You are truly a delight. A treat.” Boredom inflected his voice. He smoothed his pants.

“I can’t either,” Jeth continued. “My father offered her restitution. Can you imagine? He has too much class. I tried to tell him, class doesn’t work on whores. They need a strong hand. No offense.” 

Dandelion breathed and replayed Eskel’s words in his head. _You don’t want to light a match and walk away_. He repeated them over and over again. When he felt he could answer he said,

“Oh yes, you reek of class. Certainly not of wet cabbage and cowardice.”

Jeth blew out a breath and leaned back on his stool.

“Unbelievable,” said Jeth. “I’m so disappointed in you Dandy."

Dandelion still declined to look at Jeth. Instead, he pictured Eskel squeezing his hand. Kissing him. Telling him it was going to be ok.

“And I’m thoroughly devastated to disappoint you, of all people. You, a man I hold in such high esteem.”

Jeth scoffed. “I thought since you’re man you’d be reasonable. But you’re just a cunt too.”

Dandelion blinked and took another sip. Jeth waited for his reaction. He took his time.

“I fail to see how that’s an insult, Jeth. Warmth, depth, life giving. Qualities you lack.” Dandelion shrugged. He still hadn’t given Jeth his undivided attention and he knew it was infuriating the man. Good.

“You know what?” Spit Jeth. “Talking to you has made it perfectly clear what this city’s problem is.”

“It’s lordlings believe their excrement to be as fragrant as the Valley of Flowers in spring?” Interjected Dandelion, flourishing his hand in loops.

Dandelion was actually pretty impressed with himself. He was staying calm. Pouring all of his acid into his words seemed to be working. He could keep using his words.

“That this city has allowed Yana to be so arrogant. Other brothels in other cities are firmly in hand. Other whores do as they’re told. You should know your place.”

Jeth leaned closer and Dandelion could smell the garlic he’d had at breakfast. He felt his blood pressure begin to rise. He hated hearing Yana’s name come out of this man’s mouth. He hated it. But he remained composed.

“I daresay my place is more elevated than yours,” said Dandelion cooly. “You may have a title, but everyone on the council despises you, other than your father, and I’m not convinced he likes you much either.”

“Oh get your head out of your ass.” Jeth’s voice was growing louder. The two patrons looked over and stared. Dandelion was well known across the south of the continent, and Jeth was a minor lord’s son. They were adequate fodder for gossip.

Jeth shook his fingers. “Just because Lord Dulik worships you, you think you’re safe. He’ll retire soon. My father will be the head of council, and there will be no one to protect you.”

“I can protect myself, but thank you for your kind concern.” Said Dandelion. Jeth was sputtering by then. So far Dandelion had ignored and insulted him. But look. He hadn’t killed him. Progress.

But then Jeth looked like he had an idea. His eyes gleamed viciously.

“You know what, Dandy? I figured out Yana’s problem too.” He said. “She doesn’t desire men, so she doesn’t feel the need to please us. She probably just hasn’t had the right cock though. I bet if she tried mine she’d be singing its praises and all these whores in town would suddenly know their place.”

Dandelion stomach churned. Something snapped in him. He slammed down his tankard and it clattered, falling off the bar and onto the ground, spilling its contents.

He turned and faced Jeth. Red filled his vision.

“If you bring your cock anywhere near Yana, I will fucking gut you. And if you touch Lily again, I will fucking gut you. In fact, breathe and I will fucking gut you and feed you your own musty fucking entrails,” he hissed. Every muscle in his body was tense, pull taut.

Jeth threw his head back and laughed.

“You and who else? I don’t see your attack witcher, and surely you don’t want to mess up your makeup. Exactly who do you think you are, sweet thing?”

Dandelion shot up and Jeth spun on the stool to face him, patronizing grin on his weasly features.

“I’m Dandelion, motherfucker.”

He swung his right fist hard and connected it violently with Jeth’s nose.

He heard a crack and Jeth’s head snapped back.

Fuck. That felt good. All that restraint hadn’t felt natural. Releasing it was intoxicating.

Wait. That hurt.

Dandelion shook his fist out. Margaret and the two patrons gaped silently. He looked at Margaret and cringed in apology. She shrugged.

He shouldn’t have looked away. Jeth recovered fast and leapt at Dandelion, bear hugging him into a tackle. Dandelion staggered backwards. He felt his feet hit the beer puddle and fly out from underneath him. He managed to break his fall somewhat with his hands but he hit the ground on his back. Jeth slammed onto him, and climbed unsteadily up to straddle him, pinning his arms down with his knees.

Dandelion felt one punch crack across his cheek. He barely felt it, though. He perceived it more than he felt it. Punching Jeth had fanned the flame of his anger to a roar. All he could think about was burning him down.

He managed to regain his composure before the second fist whistled towards him. He jerked his face to the side, and it mostly glanced off.

The room was spinning and his face was burning but he had the presence of mind to grope the ground for the fallen tankard. His fingers slapped through spilled beer, caught a splinter, then closed around the cool clay handle. Just as Jeth was pulling back for another punch, Dandelion wiggled his arm free and swung hard. The tankard connected with the man’s temple, breaking in Dandelion’s hand.

Jeth swayed and Dandelion yanked himself from underneath him, shoving the man onto his back. Jeth slapped down onto his back on the floor. Dandelion felt a sharp shard of tankard still gripped in his hand.

Jeth was on his back. Dandelion had a something sharp in his hands. He’d long fantasized about this moment. Gods he hated this man. How dare he? How dare he beat Lily and walk away, like she was nothing? Like she didn’t matter. But she _was_ nothing to men like this, wasn’t she? Fuck that. Dandelion would teach him today. He’d make an example of him too. Send a message.

He crawled on top of Jeth, smashing one of his knees down on the man’s crotch as he went. His breath was heaving. His pulse racing. His rage churning. As Jeth howled and clutched his crotch, Dandelion punched him once with his left hand, connecting with his jaw. Then he pulled back his right hand. He fully intended to bury his makeshift knife in the man’s neck. But as he pulled back to stab him, a strong hand gripped his arm and stopped him cold.

Another hand gripped his other arm and pulled him gently but definitively up into the air and off of Jeth. He spun around. Amber eyes found his. Firm hands gripped his waist and pulled him up against a warm solid body.

Eskel.

“Angel. It’s ok. Shhh.” 

He dropped the shard and blood dripped from his hands. His view of Eskel was obscured by the puffing already closing his right eye. He looked down at Jeth, who seemed to be unconscious. All of the urgent violent need drained from him.

“I’m sorry. I thought he’d gone home.” Said Eskel, close and pressing.

The haze receded.

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Asked Dandelion. “ _You?_ Why should you be sorry? I’m the one who’s sorry—“

No that wasn’t true. He wasn’t sorry at all. Not for Jeth. That had felt immensely satisfying. Almost as good as sex. But now reality was returning, and he did feel a surge of relief that he hadn’t killed the man after all. If he had, he’d probably have to flee. Not to Kaer Morhen though, he’d been bragging for a month that’s where he was headed. It would have to be somewhere else no one would look for him. And gods know how it would have blown back on Yana.

Margaret walked around the bar to join them, assessing Jeth’s prone form.

“He dead?”

Fear washed through him. He pictured his life, which he loved, changing irrevocably. He pictured Ashford marching back out to the brothel.

“Stay still.” Said Eskel. Dandelion nodded, heart in throat.

Eskel kneeled next to the man. He wiped the blood from his temple with a handkerchief, pulled up his eyelids, then checked his pulse.

“Eh. He’s fine.” Eskel said. Dandelion exhaled. Eskel got up. “Just out of it. He’ll be ok.”

Dandelion’s throat was dry but he swallowed hard and nodded.

He apologized to Margaret. “I’m sorry.” He did make a small mess in his friends tavern, so it seemed like the right thing to say.

“It’s fine,” she waved. “He’s such a prick. It was a matter of time before somebody punched him in the face.” She peered at Jeth who was already stirring and groaning. “Just go if you want to go. They’ll drag you to the guards and bitch at you all afternoon if you hang around.”

“Fuck.” Said Dandelion. He spun to face Eskel. “Even if he’s fine, what if they go bother Yana? I mean, she said not to kill him and I didn’t, right? Right? How bad do you think this is?”

Eskel looked thoughtfully at Jeth groaning, and back at Dandelion. He took his hand. “Let’s go.” He sounded urgent. Clipped.

Eskel tugged him out into the bright sun. Dandelion had lost track of time. His mind reeled. Was Eskel angry? Eskel did counsel him not to do anything. It was good counsel. Sensible advice. Oh gods what had he done.

Before he knew it they were cantering down the street. Their speed ratcheted up Dandelion’s adrenaline. He held on for dear life. They quickly left the tavern behind but the smell of beer and blood followed him, since he had both trickling down his body. Blood dribbled from the wound on his eye, and from his palm where he’d clutched the shard of tankard. Beer soaked his bottom and the back of his shirt where he’d fallen into the puddle. Soreness and heat spread everywhere he’d sustained injury. The rocking of the horse made it worse.

He flinched every time he swayed, so he ran through the things Eskel taught him. He straightened his back. He loosened his thighs and arms. He raised his head.

He processed the fact that they were riding south.

Why were they headed back the way they came?

Fuck.

Fuck.

This was the opposite direction of their journey. They were riding further from Kaer Morhen. With every step, Dandelion’s chest felt like it was caving in.

Eskel was taking him back.

He probably deserved it. He did deserve it. But.

Fuck.

It was probably for the best. The girls might need him.

It had all been too good to be true anyway.

His vision of Kaer Morhen, ancient stone in the hazy mountains, the fantasy he’d been building since he was a child began to fade. Grief built in his chest.

This would be fine. He would be ok.

Eskel

“Woah.” Said Eskel, and pulled Scorpion to a stop. Dandelion and Butterscotch stopped beside him. He glanced over and was taken aback.

Dandelion looked grief stricken. He hadn’t seemed that upset at the tavern. What could have happened to him since they left? Perhaps he had been in shock earlier, and now his emotions were setting in.

“Love? Are you alright?” Asked Eskel. Their horses were close enough that he could reach and take his hand. He started to but Dandelion flinched. Eskel looked down and saw it was the hand he’d used to punch Jeth. There were scabs already forming on his knuckles.

Dandelion looked like he was coming out of a fog. He glanced around, confused.

“What are we doing here?” He asked soft and plaintive.

Shit. He sounded…sad. He looked beat up. One of his expressive eyes was almost swollen shut. Drying blood and black kohl eyeliner trickled down his face. His pretty shirt had been pulled open in the melee, the top few buttons popped. Seeing him like that moved Eskel. Partly to violence against the person who had hurt him. But Dandelion had already handled Jeth. He’d given much worse than he’d gotten, bless him. His little hellion had done his part. Eskel would handle the rest.

They were in front of the old brick council building where they had seen Triss.

“Well,” said Eskel cautiously. He didn’t want to touch Dandelion’s injured hand, so he put his own back on his lap. “If there’s even a chance of trouble, we’d be better off telling Triss before we leave.”

Dandelion’s shoulders shook and a sob bubbled out of him. Shit. Eskel slid off of Scorpion and closed the distance between them. He got as close as he could, given that Dandelion was on a horse, and looked up at him. He was afraid to touch him, but he hovered his fingers over his leg.

Tears were silently running down his face, but oddly enough, he looked relieved.

“Julek. What’s wrong?” Asked Eskel.

Dandelion inhaled sharply, held his breath for a beat, then blew out slowly. His voice trembled when he answered. “I thought. I thought you were taking me back.”

“Why? Why would I do that? Wait. Do you want to go back?” If Dandelion wanted to go back, he would take him, but he didn’t think it would come to that.

“No. I mean if we have to. But no. Please no.”

Sweet Melitele. Dandelion thought he was angry. He wanted to pull him off his horse and kiss him. Kiss him until all of his doubt fell away. He wanted to tell him he loved him. Tell him he’d always love him. But this probably wasn’t the moment to spring that on him. Plus, Lord Ashford was presumably inside, him being on the council. And if Jeth didn’t show up soon, some gossiping townsfolk would. It was only a matter of time. That’s the thing they didn’t have. Time.

“Look at me.”

Dandelion looked at him.

“I am not taking you back. I will never take you back unless you ask me to. This is all going to be fine. We’re at the council house because Triss is here. Triss is more powerful than a thousand lords and assholes put together. If anyone can keep an eye out for Yana while we’re gone, it’s her.”

“Oh. Baby. You’re so smart.” Said Dandelion. He snuffled. He drew a hand up to wipe his eye but flinched when he touched his face. The tracks of his tears dragged the blood and kohl in rivulets down to his chin.

“It’s going to be fine.” Said Eskel. “Ok? I’ll talk to Triss. You stay here. I’m betting Ashford is in there and if he sees your face, he might get nosy, and it’ll take us forever to get out.”

Dandelion nodded and the grief finally subsided from his face. Eskel’s stomach unclenched.

——

Inside the council building, Eskel felt immediately uncomfortable. He didn't like being in these places, halls of illustrious families and inherited wealth. Places with polished floors and busts of rulers, where men met to stab one another in the backs. But he would push through it for Dandelion. His lovely face, distressed and bruised, was seared into his minds eye. He snuck down the hall and peered into different rooms, careful not to be seen.

Eskel knew Lord Ashford would recognize him. But that wasn’t what made him uncomfortable. 

Eskel was from hill folk. His people were considered backwards by even the simplest of village peasants. Their language, food, hygiene, way of dress, were all viewed as crude and unrefined. And the remoteness of their village meant that their culture developed potent and insular. Every one of them was immediately recognizable to outsiders.

When he was first brought to Kaer Morhen, he understood maybe half of what the other boys were saying, even though they were supposedly all speaking the same language. He hadn’t come with his own shoes, which also didn’t escape notice of the others. But no one in his village was given shoes until they reached puberty. It was just too expensive of a luxury.

They were all small scared children at Kaer Morhen in those days. And some kids, when they are scared, lash out. A few of the other boys had taken to making jokes about him having sex with his sister or his goats. Those were the most popular jokes about hill folks. In fact the jokes were so old and common that they’d lost their bite with Eskel, and he mostly just ignored them.

That’s how he had made friends with Geralt. Geralt had a red mop and hazel eyes back then. He’d told some boys making fun of Eskel to eat shit. He was already a little firecracker. Quiet and dormant until you lit his fuse. After Geralt decided they were friends, nobody messed with him.

It’s not that Geralt was big or strong yet. He just wasn’t willing to let anyone tease Eskel. And most young people just make fun of the easiest target. After Geralt had attached himself to him, the jokes stopped.

Actually, he would give his right arm to have Geralt with him right now. His brother had friends and business partners in high places, so he would know at least a few people in this room of stylishly dressed, highly educated nobles. He would complain about their bullshit but he would know what to say. He wouldn’t be hovering by a doorframe.

Eskel knew rationally that most people would no longer recognize him as hill folk on sight. He had assimilated. Now he was part of another stigmatized community - witchers. But he still carried both with him. He always would.

So this was a place full of people who would already recoil at the sight of a heavily armed witcher, much less one with half his face covered in angry scars. Add to that his heritage, and Eskel would never feel like he belonged in a place like this. He didn’t even want anyone to spot him.

He needed to get Triss’s attention without revealing himself to anyone else.

He positioned himself to the side of a door leading to the main meeting room. He listened for awhile. There were about twenty men sitting around a table, shouting over one another. Luckily, he was able to catch Triss’s eye. She smiled sweet as you please at the nobles on either side of her and gracefully exited.

It was still odd that he had a sorceress friend. Someone this powerful. This elevated.

She smiled until she was close enough to see the look on Eskel’s face. Then she grew serious. Eskel grazed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards a corner in the entryway. They huddled together close, forcing him to look down to meet her eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he whispered.

“Oh gods, it's fine.” She said. “I’m just waiting for them to tire of the sounds of their own voices. Then maybe I’ll get a word in.”

“Problems with Nilfgaard?” Asked Eskel, voice still low.

“Always Nilfgaard,” She whispered. “But what’s wrong? Tell me.The look on your face is making me nervous.”

“Well. You know Lord Ashford?” He nodded towards the room she just left.

“Yes. He’s the most useless one in there, but yes.” She tilted her head. “What about him?”

“Dandy just got in a brawl with his son at the tavern. He may find out soon.”

Triss looked quizzical and shook her head slightly, curls swaying. “So? Men get in fistfights all the time. And his son is a full grown man. Why would he get involved?”

Eskel shifted to his other leg, the leather straps on his scabbards quietly groaning. “He’s petty.”

“That’s plain,” said Triss. “Just from this meeting.”

“And he has an ax to grind with Madam Novak, Dandy’s employer.” Said Eskel. “Yana, he calls her. She’s more than that though. Dandy’s folks died when he was young. I get the idea she’s like a second mom to him.”

“Ah.” Triss nodded. “I see. And what’s Ashford’s problem?”

“His son Jeth beat one of the girls. Dandy’s best friend.”

Triss scrunched her nose like Eskel had just walked up to her and farted.

“Yeah.” Said Eskel in agreement. “He’s a prick. Yana says he can’t come to the brothel anymore. Can’t hire anyone there anymore. Ashford threatened to shut her down.”

“Ugh, I can’t stand bullies,” said Triss.

“Yeah. So you can see why Dandy just clocked him in the face with a tankard.”

A smile spread on Triss’s face. “See, I knew I liked him.”

“He would’ve stabbed him if I hadn’t pulled him off. He had a bloody shard in his fist and was about to kill the guy. I know he would’ve.“

“Ok. I get it. You’re worried if you leave now, it’ll turn into a problem while you’re gone.”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“Don’t worry friend, I’ll be in here. If there’s any trouble I’ll handle it.” Said Triss. She patted his arm.

“Thank you.” Said Eskel. “And is there any way you can help Madam Novak if he tries to go see her?”

“Hmmmm.” Said Triss. “There are some pretty specific wards I could do on the brothel. The one south of the city, right?”

Eskel nodded. Triss thought for a moment, then her mouth curled into a devilish grin. “I have an idea. I’d need something of Jeth’s though.”

Eskel pulled out his handkerchief.

“Will his blood do?” He raised his eyebrows and gave a smug smile.

She chuckled darkly and snatched it from his hands, shoving it into her pocket. Then she patted his face.

“You boys go. Have a wonderful time showing off your handsome man. Enjoy being in love. I’ve got this.”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! This one was a lot faster! It's a miracle. 
> 
> So, we know Eskel is hillfolk. And in the video game, the song Eskel says his mom sings to him is an Appalachian folk song. So I'm developing his backstory based on what I know about Appalachia, having grown up in the foothills.
> 
> Also, I added another chapter to the total count. Shhhh.
> 
> I'm learning something about myself as a writer. I always think I know the chapter count. I'm always wrong. Basically, the story won't tell me how long it's going to be until it's done.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me, I'm LOVING your comments and getting to talk to you about our boys. 
> 
> Beta goddesses: @mandalynn04 and @greeneyedfan THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER BETTER AS ALWAYS


	9. I Meant to Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion and Eskel are well and truly on the road. But Dandelion has to figure out how to check on his friends, or he isn't going to be able to enjoy himself. His terrible packing skills turn out to be a boon.

Dandelion

Dandelion was embarrassed. More relieved than embarrassed to be sure. Sodden was far behind them. Eskel hadn’t dropped him off back at the brothel.

But the entire morning had left him with a lump in his chest, as if he’d bitten off a chunk of apple and swallowed it without chewing. It was as though sharp corners of worry dug into his insides. He could eat, drink, and breathe. But the food and water had to slide past the lump. It was uncomfortable. 

It had been an entire day of full strength Dandelion. That morning when Eskel had offered to enchant his face, Dandelion had threatened to stay at the brothel. Then he had started a bar fight and almost killed Jeth. Then he’d cried in the street when he misunderstood what Eskel had been doing.

And Eskel, darling man that he was, had pulled him off Jeth, executed a plan to protect his friends, and cleaned his wounds.

It wasn’t that he regretted doing any one of these things. In context they all made sense. But put them together and Eskel now had a pretty clear idea of what he was dealing with. Crying. Murder. All cats were out of all bags. 

He’d hoped he would have longer to remain a sweet angel in his eyes. One that caused him no trouble. After all, what he truly wanted in his innermost places was for Eskel to fall madly in love with him. Real love. Not just infatuation or attraction.

When Eskel had walked into the brothel for the first time, Dandelion already loved him. He’d just been waiting for his witcher to catch up. 

Dandelion had claimed it was just a crush. He thought at first that it must be. His beliefs about Eskel had been formed through young adoring eyes. In his memories, the witcher was kind. Noble. Heroic. Surely that was just the optimistic haze of youth. But when he met Eskel again as an adult, he realized it was all true. It wasn’t just young eyes. It wasn’t just rosy memory. Eskel really was all of that and more.

That first night at the brothel exceeded Dandelion's wildest dreams. He had offered Eskel everything. His mind. His will. His body. Tenderness. Affection. Eskel had accepted it all. He’d received Dandelion with awe and wonder.

In that room, for those few hours, without any challenges or interruptions, he had been an angel. 

Now all of his less manageable traits had been laid bare. He was bruised. Swollen. Sore. Sweaty. Wearing oversized clothes that did nothing for his figure. 

When they had briefly stopped to quickly clean his wounds, he had been too sore and cranky to wear any of his restricting clothes. Eskel had offered him his loose tunic and a pair of his lace up trousers. They were basically tied on and tented around him.

And if that weren’t enough, he couldn’t stop worrying about his friends. It was probably fine. It wasn’t a big deal. Probably. And even if it were, Triss was on the job. Still, he’d feel better if he knew what was going on. If he knew he hadn’t disappointed Lily. He had to find a way to get news from them. Maybe they could get a message through to Kaer Morhen before the pass was snowed in. You could only reach the old keep by way of a narrow winding path called The Witcher Trail, known as The Killer by trainees. So he couldn’t count on getting messages in or out after a certain point.

At least Eskel didn’t seem to notice how anxious he was. He was quiet and preoccupied too. Probably just focusing on getting them to Kaer Morhen in one piece. But maybe the witcher was reevaluating his opinion of him. 

At least he still liked him enough to have him by his side. So there was that. And if he were focusing on the good, of course there was plenty of that too. He was riding with Eskel. He was still going to Kaer Morhen for the winter. And the first day of the trip hadn’t been particularly difficult. 

The weather was perfect. Brisk and windy but clear. He hadn’t faced much of his twin enemies flora or fauna. Their path had taken them around the outskirts of several towns, through a quiet plain, and one sparse forest. They were still in what you might call civilization but few people. They hadn’t met many other travelers. Not many folks go North for the winter. Uneventful was nice for a change. And now dusk was falling. 

Since it wasn’t too cold yet, Eskel said they’d find shelter and set up camp outdoors. They could have stopped earlier at a town, but Eskel asked if outside camping would be ok. He wanted to make up for lost time. He wanted to make it further. Weather could turn on you fast, he said. It was better to get there as soon as possible.

Dandelion was the cause of most of their lost time, so he quickly agreed. He insisted he was excited to sleep under the stars. He preferred a bed. But as long as he was with Eskel, that was the main thing. That’s all he really cared about.

Eskel had found them a clearing where they could safely build a fire. There was water nearby for cooking and bathing. Eskel had spent so many years traveling the continent, knowing the best places to camp was just second nature to him. It was information that just lived in his wonderful head.

When they’d pulled up, Dandelion had tried to dismount fast, before Eskel had a chance to help him off. He had this momentary, juvenile need to show he wasn’t helpless. But he caught his foot in the stirrup and turned his ankle. He managed to walk it off before Eskel noticed. Butterscotch was unfailingly polite about it. 

Anna had done a fantastic job braiding the horse’s mane. The plaits were still tight and intricate. In fact, Dandelion would venture to say that his steed looked more put together than he did.

They were just off the road, on the other side of a small hill that would buffet them from the wind. It was brisk but not cold. There were a few oaks dotting the clearing, but their branches looked scraggly. They had already dumped their leaves. The good news is, they’d be able to use them to soften the ground under their bed rolls.

“Just untie the bags and we’ll put them nearest to the fire here. Said Eskel. We’ll sleep on this side, because the wind is coming from the North.”

Dandelion nodded and reached for his buckles. Eskel appeared beside him and helped him lower the bag to the ground.

After his bag was on the ground, Eskel reached to unbuckle the lute, but suddenly he froze, like he was listening to something. 

“What?” Asked Dandelion, looking around but seeing nothing other than a quiet clearing, two horses, and his witcher. 

“You hear that?” Eskel asked, looking back at Scorpion.

“No. What?” 

“Something in my bags. Vibrating or something.” Eskel said.

Dandelion arched an eyebrow. “I don’t hear anything.”

Eskel went back to Scorpion and untied his bag, dropping it and kneeling beside it. He fumbled fast with the ties and pulled it open. Light burst out of the bag, shooting straight up in shimmery beams. 

“What the—“ uttered Dandelion. Now that the bag was open he also heard the vibrating. 

The witcher plunged his hand into the bag and pulled something out wrapped in linens. Dandelion dashed to his side and kneeled. Eskel pulled off the strips of cloth to reveal the mirror, gold and ruby encrusted. And glowing.

Dandelion ran back to his bag and tore through it, but his mirror was nowhere to be found. He threw out half the articles of clothing and came up empty handed. Eskel peeked over.

“Did you…forget to pack your mirror?” Eskel asked.

“Ah bollocks,” Exclaimed Dandelion. Packing was clearly not his strong suit.

He had left it at the brothel then. HE HAD LEFT IT AT THE BROTHEL THEN. He looked back at the glowing mirror in Eskel’s hand and cried out,

“Maybe that’s Yana!” 

He scrambled back to Eskel and dropped to his knees beside him.

“That was smart to leave it,” Said Eskel. He placed the mirror on the ground and leaned over it. “We’re together we don’t need it. But we can check on them now.”

“Yes. I possess a truly strategic mind.” Said Dandelion, looking from the mirror to Eskel and back. “How does it work?”

Dandelion huddled next to him, leaning over the mirror. Eskel clapped twice, then put one arm around him and drew him closer so they could both see. Dandelion noticed he pulled him in gingerly though, cautious not to hurt his bruises.

Mist pulled back from the surface and Yana’s genial face filled the glass.

“Hello Dandy,” said Yana. “Quite a shiner you’ve got there.”

Dandelion hollered and clapped his hands joyfully. He had never seen an enchanted anything! Not like this! Magic was fucking brilliant.

“Hi Yana! He said. He felt downright giddy.

She cackled, and looked off to the side. 

“Triss! It worked! The boys are here!”

Laughter issued from somewhere in the room beside Yana. “The look on your face! I told you it would work! Did you doubt me? I’m a sorceress godsdamnit!”

Triss’s face poked into the frame and she waved, then disappeared.

“Go ahead! Talk!” She urged Yana happily.

Yana put glasses on the edge of her nose and leaned in closer.

“I don’t like the look of that cut on your temple, Dandy. Witcher, are you taking care of that?” 

Oh gods if there was any problem here, it was not Eskel’s caretaking abilities.

“He is!” Protested Dandelion. “I’m drowning in blankets and cured meats. He prevented me from committing murder. Leave the poor man be. He’s done enough.”

Eskel cut in.

“I cleaned them. But now that we’ve stopped for the night, I’ll put some ointment on them.”

“Good, good.” Said Yana, smiling warmly. She looked good. Relaxed. Like she’d been laughing. Thank the gods for that. 

“So, I guess you heard what I did.” Dandelion asked. He clenched his teeth and waited.

Yana’s face disappeared and it was replaced by Lily’s knowing face. The one that always had his number.

Dandelion’s heart jumped to his throat. He started blabbering. 

“I’m sorry Lily, I know you didn’t want me to do anything. And I wasn’t going to and I tried not to and I did but I hope that’s ok—“

It was the first time that day he had said sorry and was actually ready to feel sorry. If she was upset, then he was actually really fuckin sorry.

“It’s fine, Dandy. Really.” She cut him off. But then she was silent for a moment and looked up like she was gathering her thoughts. He waited. “When it happened,” she continued. “I was in shock. Embarrassed. My first thought was to blame myself. But the more I thought about it the angrier I got. You know?”

“I do know.” Said Dandelion, nodding. He was leaning over the mirror so his hair was falling in his face. He pushed it back behind his ear. Leaves and sticks were pressing into his palms, so he wiped his hands on his legs.

“And the more you and Yana and everybody else told me it wasn’t my fault I just thought…you know what? You’re right. It wasn’t my fault.” She leaned even closer. “He is a dick.”

Dandelion heard Yana and Triss echo her in the background, “Hear, hear.”

“Truer words were never spoken” said Dandelion, grinning.

“But don’t get cocky,” said Lily. “That’s the first and last time you’re gonna be right.”

Most of the anxiety that Dandelion was carrying with him swept away. Eskel’s hand squeezed his waist. He reached over to cover it with his own, his fingertips grazing his rough knuckles.

“Any sign of Ashford or Jeth?” Asked Eskel, leaning forward to be seen.

Then the view in the mirror tilted and Triss was there again.

“Not yet. But if they come out here we’re ready. I found the best spell.” She looked extremely satisfied.

“What spell?” Asked Dandelion.

“Yeah, what did you come up with?” Asked Eskel.

“Well, thanks for bringing me his blood. Blood is pretty much the best substance for a successful targeted spell.”

Dandelion looked at Eskel. “Blood?” Did he bleed the man when he wasn’t looking?

“From the handkerchief.” Eskel looked at him as if he should already know.

“What…when you wiped his face?” Dandelion asked.

“Did... you think I was just very concerned for his wellbeing?” Asked Eskel, nose scrunching.

“Yes?”

“No.” Said Eskel. “When you went to the tavern, I was trying to think of ways to help the girls. Then I remembered we had one of the best sorceresses on the continent at our side.”

“Oh, let’s not exaggerate,” said Triss. She shook her head, but her smiled belied how pleased she was. 

“You are.” Said Eskel. “And I know just enough about magic to know that blood is powerful.”

“He’s actually extremely magical.” Said Triss.

Dandelion looked at Eskel, impressed. There was still so much to learn about him. 

“What is the spell?” Eskel asked.

“Oh,” said Triss, “If he comes within twenty paces of the brothel he gets explosive diarrhea. It’s brilliant really. He won’t even know its a spell. He’ll just have to slink away to find a place to shit.”

Dandelion yelped in glee. Eskel raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

“Impressive,” he said. “Sounds like just the thing.”

The mirror moved and Triss’s face was replaced by Lily’s. 

“I kind of hope the bastard tries. It would be extremely fuckin entertaining.”

“We could sit out front and watch,” They heard Yana suggest. “I have chairs we could move out there.”

“You know,” said Lily. “Now I kinda wish I could’ve seen you clock him.”

Eskel piped in. “He kneed him in the balls too.”

“Wait.” Said Dandelion, whipping around to look at Eskel. “How do you know? How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough for you to get in a few good shots. You needed it.” Said Eskel.

“So you only stepped in when I was gonna kill him?” Asked Dandelion. Come to think of it, he hadn’t noticed anything but Jeth once he’d seen red.

“Exactly.” Shrugged Eskel.

“Never let this one go child” said Yana from somewhere off to the side. “He’s a keeper.”

“So’s this one,” said Lily squeezing Triss close. The side of Triss’s face appeared in the mirror and her mass of brown curls smushed up against Lily’s black waves. “Never had a real life sorceress in here. She has the best stories too.”

Lily leaned forward and stage whispered with one hand curled around her mouth, “Did you know Eskel had sex with a succubus?”

Interested ooooh’s came from every person present on both sides of the mirror except for Eskel, who covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head. 

“Ok, ok,” said Eskel. “Settle down. That’s enough of that.”

“SUCCUBUS!” Squealed Dandelion smacking the Witcher on the knees. “Do tell. Maybe you could teach us some things. It’s professional curiosity!” 

Eskel waved his hands in refusal, shaking his head. “Some other time.”

“Ok”, said Lily, “Let’s sweeten the deal. we could trade you for Dandy stories.”

“It’s a deal!” Said Eskel cheerily.

“Ok. Here’s a good one.” Lily began.

“Noooo—“ protested Dandelion. She just kept going.

“Once Dandy convinced me to go with him to the river because he’d heard there was a water nymph there and he just HAD to have sex with a nymph—“

“Ok, no that’s enough!” Said Dandelion.

“—-and you know how they only want to have sex with extremely fertile males—“

Dandelion covered the mirror with his hands.

“Go on,” urged Eskel, “I can still HEAR you.”

Lily’s voice wasn’t even muffled. “—so he had me sing a song with him, he wrote it himself of course, about how powerful his little swimmers are, if you know what I mean—“

Eskel tried to stifle a laugh but it burst out.

Dandelion gave up and covered his face, but he was unable to resist joining the giggling.

“Said he needed me there, because a woman confirming his fertility was going to strengthen his case. He WANTED me to put a pillow under my dress so it looked like he’d gotten me pregnant but I drew the line there.”

“Rude!” Said Dandelion. “A real friend would have.” Lily narrowed her eyes at him but it didn’t slow her down.

“So there he was, lounging naked as the day he was born, green also, might I add, we rubbed green dye on him—“

“They made the dye in my kitchen, it smelled like boiled spinach in there for a week!” Said Yana.

“Sorry Yana, but he said it was important because...why Dandy?”

“They’d feel more comfortable with me if I looked like them! Totally reasonable!” Exclaimed Dandelion.

“YES RIGHT! SO!” Said Lily. “he’s sprawled out green and naked on a river bank singing about his mighty sperm, and a group of clerics, including Bishop Overton himself, came around the clearing with some congregants to do a baptism—“

Dandelion was bent forward now, cackling so hard his side hurt. Eskel’s shoulders were shaking.

“They did an exorcism on the spot.” Said Lily. “They surrounded him and pelted him with holy water, which they had made by hastily blessing the river—“

“And you got them to stop by telling them—” giggled Dandy

“I told them he was a consort of Melitele worshipping her in a sacred rite and if they interrupted him she’d turn their cocks into minnows like she did to all men who displeased her.” 

“You had them so scared” said Dandelion through gasps “that they stood around with their heads bowed while I finished my song.”

“Which of course you just had to do to save face. You even added a jig to the end.”

“It was a good song! Who knew so many great words rhyme with semen!” Insisted Dandelion.

And it turned out,” she said, wiping her eyes, “there wasn’t even a nymph in that river. The green girl he’d heard about was just Margaret nauseated by some bad shellfish vomiting in the water.”

Yana and Triss were howling behind Lily who was wiping tears and giggling. Eskel was bent over laughing and slapping the ground.

“I can picture it!” He said.

“Oh yes green cock just flopping around in front of the clerics,” said Lily.

“You even dyed his cock?” Shrieked Triss.

“”FOR AUTHENTICITY!!” Yelled Dandelion, leaning on Eskels back. “IT WAS IMPORTANT!”

“SO YOU SAID!” Yelled Lily. “And I have SO MANY of these stories! Eskel we could do this all night! It’s so worth one measly succubus story.” 

“I’m in!” He said.

“For example, there was the time he convinced me—“ said Lily.

“Yes ok good, that’s our cue. Time to go,” said Dandelion loudly, between giggles, throwing his arms wide. “I’m putting an end to storytime right here. I’m afraid of what you’ll come up with next!!”

“Ok fine!” Said Lily.

“I’m going to go make him tell me about the succubus now. I’m glad everyone is ok!” Said Dandelion.

“You too!” Said Lily and blew him kisses. 

“How long are you going to stay, Triss?” Asked Eskel.

“I’ll stay with them as long as I’m in town. I moved my bags from the inn. I’m staying in your room, Dandy.”

He was so relieved she would be at the brothel, he didn’t even stress about her getting into his shelves.

“Ok, thanks,” said Eskel.

“Check in when you get there safe,” said Yana.

“Love you. Bye!” Said Dandelion and clapped.

Giggling floated from the glass. 

“Love you too!”

Dandelion clapped again, and mist gathered over the mirror. When it dissipated, he was looking at an ordinary mirror. 

Dandelion flopped back on the leaves and grass. His tunic pooled to the side, sliding from his shoulder and hitching up his sides. He felt the breezed getting colder, but he couldn’t be bothered to get up and get a blanket. He was still riding the high seeing Yana and Lily alright.

Eskel was still sitting, but turned around to look his way.

“Oh dear gods,” Dandelion giggled softly. “It was a pretty good song.” He rubbed his face, forgetting about his puffy eye and he hissed.

Eskel flinched in sympathy. 

“And i'd like to hear it sometime. But it’s time to take care of those cuts.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end!! (of this work anyway, but not this universe). 
> 
> Thank you for being on this journey with me!! It's so rewarding I can't express it properly. But I appreciate you. xo


	10. The Proper Care and Handling of Your Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smutty so fair warning. And as usual with me, so much fluff is mixed in there. If you don’t like reading sex, you can skip to the end because the last few lines are important. ❤️
> 
> And yes one more bonus chapter on its way. Probably tomorrow. More fluff and a surprise cameo.

Dandelion

Eskel disappeared and Dandelion laid there looking at the darkening sky, reds and oranges racing to meet each other on the horizon. He thought fast, taking stock.

Eskel wasn’t angry, so that was a relief. The witcher had laughed about his misadventures with his friends. He’d almost seemed proud. But Dandelion still felt exposed. And not in the…I’ve just dropped my robe and I’m stark naked kind of way. He felt self conscious. In need of reassurance.

He wasn’t used to feeling this way. In fact, he didn’t often give a shit what anyone thought of him. If he did, he wouldn’t be working in a brothel. He’d be trading in on his title and sucking up to people like Lord Ashford.

But Eskel was different. He loved Eskel (though he wasn’t going to spring that one on him yet). And Dandelion felt this yearning need to be precious to him.

He was worried that he’d lost something in showing all of himself to Eskel. Could you desire coddling when you’ve shown yourself not to need it? Could you want correction when you clearly refused to take it from anyone else? But Dandelion did want all of that. He was layered, damnit. Sometimes, you just want your strapping witcher to spoil you and call you pretty. To mark you and throw you around and call you his good boy.

Dandelion was a grown man, in every sense of the word, and he owned it. He was often called upon in the brothel to play a dominant role and he was damn good at it. He had a sexual disposition that could be predacious when requested. He enjoyed that too, to be sure. Dandelion refused to be limited in his self expression. He resisted all pressure to make arbitrary choices between two narrow options: masculine or feminine…darling or demon. He was everything. He was Dandelion, godsdamnit.

And definitely one day he wanted to blow Eskel’s mind. To lay him down, spread him out, pet him, fuck him, and show him how good it felt to be taken care of. Dandelion needed to know what expression Eskel’s eyes would make when Dandelion's cock breached him. But right now, Dandelion just wanted to know that Eskel still found him worthy of being his angel.

Shit. Eskel was back.

Dandelion arranged himself into a more alluring position and toyed with his hair. It felt a little silly given how beat up he looked, but the most important element in the success of a performance was commitment.

The witcher was carrying a large bedroll under his arm and a small bag in his hand. He unfurled the blankets.

“Here, lay on this.” Eskel said.

Dandelion didn’t think, he just did it. He didn’t even sit up first. He just rolled onto the blankets, hair tousling and tunic twisting as he went. The bedroll was much softer on his back. Eskel had it right with all these blankets.

Eskel watched him, bemused. The witcher plopped down next to him and opened a small bag, which looked full of odds and ends for treating wounds. He pulled out a small jar.

Then he motioned for Dandelion to lay his head in his lap.

 _Yes please_. Thought Dandelion. Delicate wound care was a very good place to start. He must remember to wince convincingly to inspire extra attention.

Dandelion eagerly scooted over and laid his head down on his lap. He snuggled in a little and looked up adoringly at Eskel. Eskel’s eyes crinkled with affection. The setting sun lit him from behind and the edges of him glowed gold.

Dandelion looked at Eskel's full, deliciously bowed lips from below. He impulsively reached up and brushed a finger along them. They were soft and pliant, and just a little chapped from riding all day into the brisk air.

He sighed. “Your lips are so plump and pretty. I can’t believe they sucked my cock so eagerly last night. I’m a lucky bastard. A fabulous bastard. But also lucky.”

Eskel nipped at his finger in a playful bite. Dandelion pulled it back with a delighted squeak.

“You’re going to get me so puffed up, I won’t fit in the door at Kaer Morhen.” Eskel said. But he looked like he was glowing, even without the sun behind him. “Now, behave. I need to look at your wounds.”

Dandelion relaxed his face under Eskel’s fingertips. The witcher laid them lightly on Dandelion’s forehead, then his chin. He turned Dandelion’s face to see everything in the best light. Eskel’s eyes searched methodically for anywhere he could have been wounded.

“They’re already looking better,” he said, as he dabbed something cool onto one of the cuts. Dandelion entirely forgot to wince. He merely stared. Eskel’s handsome brow was knit in concentration. His fingertips tenderly sketched onto Dandelion’s skin, dabbing and examining. Eskel could probably strangle a wyvern with his bare hands. But they were so gentle with Dandelion that it took his breath.

“What a relief,” said Dandelion. “I need to look beautiful again post haste. I have a handsome witcher to seduce.”

Eskel averted his eyes with a little smile. Then he put the jar down and met his eyes.

“You think you could look any more gorgeous than you do now? So lovely in the sunset with my tunic falling off you?” He eyed Dandelion’s shoulder like it was something he needed to bite. Dandelion wouldn’t mind being marked by the witcher in that way too. He’d love to walk around with bite marks on him, everyone knowing they were from Eskel.

“Hmmm,” said Dandelion, feeling quite daring. “Go ahead. You know you want to.”

Eskel’s eyes darted back to his face like he’d been caught.

Dandelion angled his head around and found his mouth in the perfect position to nibble at the ties of Eskel’s trousers. He caught one string in his teeth and tugged at it.

He heard a soft warning sound rumble in Eskel’s throat.

“I don’t think you want to provoke me right now, sweetness. Not with all your bruises. Gods knows I’ve been barely restraining myself all day.”

Eskel pried the tie from Dandelion’s teeth. Then something raw flashed in the witcher’s eyes and he grazed his thumb between Dandelions lips, pressing it onto his teeth. Dandelion resisted just barely, to see if Eskel would nudge him open. He did.

Even that hint of insistence to enter his mouth made Dandelion’s mind swim. It instantly summoned...not visions...but desired sensations. Eskels hands gripping him, pressing bruises. His arms squeezing, making him feel safe. His cock nudging at his hole. Entering him.

He sucked filthily on Eskel’s thumb, but the witcher slid it out reluctantly, leaving his lips wet and cold. His mouth empty. He couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment.

Dandelion insisted. “Please darling, I’m fine. I’m better than fine. I need new bruises. Better ones. Ones in the shape of your fingers and your teeth. However I’m provoking you I want to increase it a hundred fold. Just tell me how.”

Eskel chuckled and stroked Dandelion’s hair back from his forehead. His ringlets had fallen out and now tousled waves wound through Eskel’s fingers.

“You’re a master at it, love. You’ve been doing it all day. Every thing you do makes me more desperate than the last.”

Indeed, now that Eskel had confessed it, Dandelion realized that the tension in the witcher wasn’t a radiating tension that pushed him away. It was a coiled tension. Like a racehorse at the starting line waiting for the slightest twitch of a heel. Maybe if he had paid better attention today, he would have understood. But he’d been so preoccupied by his worries for Lily.

“I admit it, my darling, I thought my actions today had put you off. We started out so well... I did notice you enjoyed scenting me this morning—“

Eskel unconsciously inhaled, and Dandelion’s skin tingled. It was outrageously provocative when the witcher did that.

Focus.

“But everything else—“

Eskel kept his fingers tangled in his hair. But the other thumb ran along the neckline of his too loose shirt, nudging it down. The witcher’s fingers began to dip beneath it.

“Like you wearing my shirt? Why do you think I gave it to you in the first place?” Eskel asked.

Oh.

“So this was your plan all along?”

Eskel just hummed and kept nudging at his tunic.

Dandelion felt the fabric slip off his shoulder. The cooling breeze of the evening made him shiver, his nipples pebble. Eskel’s warm fingers fluttered down his collarbone and closed around his shoulder before sliding up to palm his neck. His fingers were soft. It was only his palms that were calloused and the rub of them on the softness of his neck was sublime.

“I. Well. Yes. The shirt is big isn’t it though? I didn’t think it flattering.” Asked Dandelion. He prided himself on his eloquence. But Eskel’s fingers had him stammering.

Eskel huffed out an incredulous laugh.

“You smell like mine. Now you look like mine? Fucking hell.”

Interesting. Dandelion snuggled his face deeper into Eskel’s lap and felt the welcome presence of the witcher’s thick cock hardening and pressing against his cheek. Yes. Good.

A soft groan escaped Eskel’s lips.

“But you already knew I was yours, right?” Asked Dandelion.

“You weren’t mine when I showed up at the brothel.” Eskel said.

“Yes I was, dearheart. You just didn’t know it yet.”

Eskel thumbed his jaw and looked at him like he was a miracle.

“Roll over.” Eskel said.

Dandelion did so immediately, rolling off of Eskel’s lap. He settled on his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms. He was glad for the blankets, because his erection would’ve been much worse off grinding into the ground. He wiggled his ass.

“None of that, now.” Said Eskel, “I’m checking your bruises.” He was trying to sound serious but Dandelion could practically feel the witcher’s eyes on his ass. And sure enough, on his way to checking his bruises, Eskel snuck in a welcome pinch. Then he felt the hot tips of Eskel’s fingers nudge underneath the tunic and push it up, all the way to his armpits.

Being outside made him feel more exposed, and it was delicious. It felt even more like he was showing off for his witcher. Eskel’s palms ghosted over his back, not exactly touching him. But he was close enough to feel the warmth of his hands.

“No broken skin. Just bruising. That’s good. Here I have something for this too.”

He heard Eskel rummage around and open another bottle. This one smelled a bit medicinal, not like the other one.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” Said Eskel. “But if you can manage it, this will make you heal faster.”

Eskel finally touched his back. His palms were slick and they slid in circles. It felt a little tender when they touched his bruises, but Dandelion could tolerate pain when he wanted to.

He blew out a sigh as Eskel’s hands wandered to his shoulders, shoved under the tunic, rubbing circles in his muscles.

“This will help too, angel.”

And there it was. The thing he wasn't.

“You’re the one who’s the angel.” Dandelion blurted out. “Between the two of us? It’s not me. It’s you,” he insisted as his muscles and body melted under the witcher’s fingers. It was probably time he admitted it, so Eskel didn’t have to keep up the charade. “I’m the one that had to be pulled off a man with a mug shard today. So I hereby relinquish my darling but extremely inappropriate nickname.”

“Julian.” Eskel said, fingers digging in deeper where he was caressing between his neck and shoulder. “What do you know about angels?”

“Ehhh.” To be honest, he couldn’t even think straight. So he came up empty.

“They’re powerful. Fierce.” Eskel said.

Dandelion flushed. Fierce sounded good, actually. He could do fierce. Eskel continued.

“They’re terrifying to their enemies. I mean, you’ve heard of avenging angels. Guardian angels.”

That was a nice thought, but Dandelion needed to ask. He just had to.

He sat up and the tunic slid back down rumpled and sticking to the ointment. Eskel looked at him questioningly. Dandelion climbed onto Eskel’s lap, wrapping his legs around him. He positioned himself directly in front of him, looking into his eyes.

“So I’m still your angel, then?” He asked. His voice was barely more than a murmur, but his vulnerability shouted into the clearing with every syllable.

Eskel’s eyes flickered. Amber is already the color of fire. So when Eskel felt something intensely, the flickers made his eyes look like a furnace.

“Don’t _ever_ doubt that, Julek.” Said the Witcher. He found Dandelion's lips with his. He parted Dandelion’s lips with his tongue and sunk deeply. He smelled of leather and sword oil.

When Eskel released him, Dandelion was panting.

“I can’t describe it. But seeing you like that. In the tavern. So fierce. Strong.” Said Eskel. “Bloody hell.”

A delighted laugh bubbled up in Dandelion.

“So me being a feral little shit does it for you?” He asked. His voice was teasing but he was actually so relieved he felt transformed.

“Of course it does. What would a witcher do with a timid kitten?” Asked Eskel.

“Pet it?” Asked Dandelion.

“I want a lover. Not a pet.” Said Eskel seriously. “It’s why I rarely bed humans, even when I have the chance. My brothers tease me about being a monster fucker. But they’re the same. Humans, non magical ones, are more often frightened. And we say it doesn’t bother us but it does. And even when the human isn’t afraid, they require protection we aren’t always around to provide. So feelings are risky. But you. You can defend yourself. Your loved ones. You have the tenderness and softness of a human—”

Eskel stroked both hands up and down Dandelion’s arms, gliding over the filmy fabric.

“—but you’re also a survivor. Not to be trifled with.”

Dandelion felt more than his cock swell. That was his pride. Shit, he’d have given Jeth an extra whack if he’d known this would be the result.

Eskel squeezed Dandelions arms against his sides and leaned him back. Dandelion had no way to hold himself up in that position but Eskel’s hands were so strong, he didn’t notice.

“You’re my precious—“

Eskel nosed at the neck of the tunic, nudging it down. Down. Further down. Until he closed his hot lips over his nipple and sucked.

Dandelion squirmed, but Eskel held him tight. Dandelion let his head drop back and felt his cock thicken as Eskel suckled him, swirling his tongue and humming lustily.

“—avenging angel.” Eskel said after he released him with a slurp.

He swept his lips across his chest and closed them over his other nipple and sucked deeply.

“Unghhhhh” moaned Dandelion. He squirmed harder against Eskel’s hands but they didn’t give an inch. He felt precum bead out on his cock. He knew by now that Eskel smelled it when that happened. That was so sexy, to be read like a book. To be felt and responded to on such a profound level. And sure enough, Eskel responded.

Eskel pulled Dandelion back up against his broad chest and pressed him there. Dandelion was panting directly into the witcher’s ear.

Eskel grasped his ass with both hands as he whispered.

“Why do you think I didn’t I fuck you when we first met?” Eskel asked as he squeezed his ass, dragging a groan from Dandelion.

“I was an awkward youth? And my attempts at seduction were comedic?” He murmured, though some of it he squeaked when Eskel kneaded his ass again.

Eskel chuckled darkly into his ear.

“Oooooooohhh no. What does awkward matter with a face like yours? You were so pretty. So lithe. Eager. I could see that.”

Dandelion actually felt a measure of gratitude on behalf of that overeager adolescent. He ground against Eskel, drawing a gasp from the witcher.

“You thought I was vulnerable.”

“You were.” Eskel’s voice was rougher now and still close to his ear. “You were green on the vine. You couldn’t know what you were getting into. I needed a man who was strong. Who could take me.”

He swept Dandelion's hair behind his ear. Eskel kissed his neck lingering and sweet.

“Now look at you. You can take me now can’t you, love?” He burred. The challenge drew a fresh rush of thrill that rocked through Dandelion.

“I can.” Dandelion said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Say it.”

“I can take you.” Whispered Dandelion. His voice shook, despite his efforts. He melted into Eskel, pressing his body against him.

“That’s right. And you’re going to take me right now.”

He ground down on Eskel’s cock. “I’m yours, witcher.”

Eskel growled and laid him down on the bedroll. The witcher stripped off his own shirt, pecs rippling with effort as he pulled it off and threw it aside. Dandelion reached for his but Eskel made a clicking noise and shook his head.

“No you don’t. I’m fucking you in my clothes.”

Dandelion dropped his arms and gave him a crooked grin.

“That’s a good boy.” Said Eskel.

Dandelion's heart thumped in his chest. Why did he feel so weak, suddenly?

Eskel’s trousers were already unlaced, thanks to Dandelion’s clever work with his teeth. So the witcher easily pushed them down, freeing his heavy cock.

For some reason, Dandelion thought when they were on the road, it being outdoors and in public, they’d fuck under the covers, secretly grabbing one another and removing clothes using the privacy of a bedroll. Not that Dandelion was too fussed about privacy and sex but he was used to the trait in others.

But Eskel stripped completely naked, kneeling before him unsheltered by anything. The darkening sky and rising moon reflected off of the white ridges of his scars. His eyes seemed to crackle with their own light. If Dandelion’s heart beat any faster it would crack his chest.

Eskel dropped down on his hands and knees above Dandelion. He was so solid and broad and he blocked out some of the emerging stars. No matter. His witcher was more beautiful anyway. Dandelion clutched at his sides, tracing the dips of his back muscles. He grasped for Eskel’s round thick ass and kneaded it with his fingers. Eskel dipped down to capture his lips in a kiss. Dandelion licked into him, whimpering, trying to show Eskel how badly he needed him.

Eskel laid down beside him and urged Dandelion to roll over, facing away from him. Then the witcher cuddled up behind him.

“This ok, love?”

Being enveloped by Eskel was more than ok.

“Perfect, darling.”

Then Eskel pulled Dandelion's hips back, flush with him. Eskel’s cock pressed at his clothed ass, teasing him. Dandelion preened and arched his back. He pushed his ass, still wearing Eskel’s trousers, back into Eskel’s cock. Two could tease.

“Oh really?” Asked Eskel.

“Yes, really.” Said Dandelion, voice a dare.

Now one of Eskel’s arms was wrapped around his chest and shoulders squeezing him close and the other hand was shoving Dandelions trousers down until his ass was exposed in the cool air.

“Push back on these, love.”

He didn’t know when Eskel had managed to grab the bottle of aloe but his fingers were coated in its slickness and intruding between his cheeks.

He shoved back and a strangled moan escaped from his own lips.

“Good, baby. Perfect. Fuck you’re so tight for me. I can’t wait to get my cock in you.” Murmured Eskel.

He grasped Eskel’s forearm, the one around his chest, with both of his hands for leverage and he pushed back harder. More. He rode the witcher’s fingers like they were a cock and he felt shameless doing so despite the fact they weren't far from the road. He’d do anything for Eskel. If Eskel asked him he’d strip naked in a tavern and let him fuck him over a table, he would. No questions asked.

“I’ll go deep like this, Julek,” Eskel rumbled into his ear, as he circled Dandelion’s hole with two fingers. “Even deeper than last time. You sure?”

It was so much sensation. Naked ass exposed. Eskel’s hulking body behind him. His thick, skilled fingers circling his entrance and stretching him open. Tender kisses on his neck, ear, and shoulder. The tunic was hiked up and his trousers were around his knees now.

“Y——ahhhh” said Dandelion.

“What was that, sweetness?” Asked Eskel. Gentle and teasing.

“Yes. Yes please.” Gasped Dandelion.

Eskel added a third finger. It burned exquisitely.

“Fuck.” Said Dandelion. He pushed back harder.

“You can take it though can’t you?” Eskel asked.

Eskel thrust and curled them. He remembered well where to find his sensitive spot. He could’ve cum untouched just like that but just as he was circling the edge of that blessed buzz, the witcher pulled out his fingers and Dandelion whined pitifully. He wiggled and squirmed his ass, trying to find them again.

Eskel chuckled. “Not yet, love. Not until I’m fucking you.”

“Yes. Please. Fuck me. Please.” Dandelion felt like he was going to sob, so he breathed hard through it. “Please.” He was begging and he didn’t care. He didn't need dignity. He needed Eskel's cock buried in him.

“Ok then. If you’re sure,” said Eskel. Dandelion nodded frantically. He was rewarded when he felt the thick tip of Eskel’s cock nudge his hole, then slowly, maddeningly, only pop in the tip. It was still overwhelming, filling him, promising more.

Eskel reached and wrapped his slick fingers around Dandelions balls then slid up his aching cock to the tip. His legs went weak but Eskel held him up with his one arm as he slid in excruciatingly careful and slow.

Dandelion was going to go mad. Eskel knew just how to touch him. And feeling his touch while half impaled on his cock was the most delicious torture. He shoved backwards.

Eskel groaned as his hole sucked up his cock. “Holy fuck. Your little hole is so greedy for me isn’t it?”

Dandelion moaned a yes. He wasn’t even seated fully. Eskel was just so sizable that even half was enough to make him ache with fullness.

Eskel curled his body around him, broad shoulders covering him.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Julek. Because you’re mine. And I want everything.”

“Please. Pleasepleaseplease..” He had been reduced to near incomprehensible babbling. “I can take it. “

Eskel started to thrust deeper. He was so thick that Dandelion instinctively tensed.

Eskel stopped and Dandelion whined pitifully.

“No baby.” Eskel’s voice rasped. “I told you. I want everything. That’s not everything. Are you all mine? Or not?”

Fuck, Eskel was going to be the death of him. He was going to fully combust. Cause of death, being given everything he ever wanted.

Dandelion nodded, licking his lips. He breathed deep and concentrated on relaxing. Eskel felt his resistance melt away.

“Good. Good boy.”

Eskel thrust in all the way and Dandelion breathed out. His heart raced with the thrill of it. There were edges of pain, but just enough for him to feel fucking alive.

“Godsdamnit you’re huge.”

Eskel purred and kissed his neck.

“And you’re taking me so good. You’re so strong. Just like I need.”

Eskel was fully seated, stretching him, burning. He wasn’t moving yet.

“Mark me.” Breathed Dandelion.

Eskel hesitated, perhaps not sure what he meant.

Dandelion reached over his shoulder and his fingers scrabbled for the top of Eskel’s head. He managed to grab his hair and pull him down until his mouth was on his shoulder. Eskel understood. He opened his mouth and put his teeth gingerly against the soft, unmarked skin of his shoulder.

“Yes. yes.” Said Dandelion.

Eskel snapped his hips into him and bit down firm and controlled. Dandelion was so overwhelmed all he could do was moan unmoored, and clutch Eskel’s forearms.

Every part of him...his head, back, ass, legs were all backed into and tucked against Eskel. Even though the night was growing cold, Dandelion was sweating. He felt beads rolling down his chest, pooling where Eskel clutched him.

“Fuck you’re...s...beautiful. I’m so lucky.” The witcher murmured in broken rhythms with a sound of drunken desperation. He was sucking his neck now too as he fucked him.

Eskel was grunting and panting and sucking but still managed to whisper.

“So tight. So gorgeous.” On beat with his thrusts. It was too much, the urgent, compelling sensation of need was building in Dandelion’s stomach. Eskel’s intrusions, his words, his mouth, were going to drive him over the edge soon. He had to release or he’d cry.

Eskel sped up stroking his cock, thumbing his slit, spreading his precum over the head of his cock. Dandelion teetered on the edge.

“I love you.” Eskel whispered.

Dandelion came hard in thick ropes all over Eskel’s fist. He saw stars. He wasn’t even looking at the sky.

Fuck. His mind tried to focus on what Eskel had said, but the witcher was still stroking him, pulling him through his orgasm, stopping just when it became too much. Then he felt Eskel urging him to roll onto his stomach and he felt covered again by Eskel, completely. From his shoulders to his feet behind him lay a hulking witcher, fucking him into the bedroll with powerful thrusts, clutching his hands to the ground. All he could do was hold on for dear life and thank sweet merciful Melitele.

Soon Eskel’s hips began to lose their steady rhythm and his voice started to groan and growl. He pulled out just as he came, spurting on Dandelion’s ass and his tunic.

Now Dandelion’s heart was beating against the ground and he was overcome.

“Come here baby.” Eskel rolled him over again and gathered him to his solid chest. He squeezed him tight as he trembled through all the sensations, physical and emotional. He was practically stunned. Eskel slid his clothes off, finally stripping him naked, and pulling him in tight again. They were sticky and hot and panting in their little blanket sanctuary.

When Dandelion was able to focus, he looked into the embers of Eskel’s eyes and whispered,

“Did I hear you right?”

“Yes.” Eskel said simply.

“Did you mean you love fucking me? Or you loved how I felt?” Asked Dandelion, searching his thoughts for anything else Eskel could have meant.

“No. I meant what I said.” Eskel replied.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” He said.

“Fuck.” Dandelion replied.

Eskel’s body started to shake with laughter.

“What?” Asked Dandelion.

“Well, are you going to take pity on me and end my misery?”

“What?” Asked Dandelion, “What do you mean?”

“Do you love me?”

Dandelion realized he’d been so dizzy…with shock. Love. Orgasm. Joy. He hadn’t actually said it back.

“You completely ridiculous man. Of course I love you.” He kissed him. Sweaty. Salty. Fucked out. Wrung out. It was the best kind of kiss. “I always have. I'm glad you've finally caught up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE reading smut but as usual I struggled mightily to write it myself. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> By the way, I do google searches for world building purposes, but for the most part I do a lot of hand waving for medieval setting, clothing, etc. But what do I decide to actually research the hell out of? What plant based substance works well for protecting cuts and for lube? XD (i came up with aloe. Good for lube. Good for cuts. This is ONLY according to google md, and is NOT a substitute for reputable medical advice or sex advice etc. etc.)
> 
> Thanks and I appreciate you so muchhhh. ❤️❤️ I'll meet you in the comments if you have thoughts!


	11. I Think I May Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dandelion gives a gift.
> 
> Geralt rides to the rescue.

Eskel

The next morning, as the light began to stir Eskel from sleep, he resolved to tell Dandelion he loved him when they _weren’t_ messing around.

The night before, he’d said it in the heat of the moment, and Dandelion had asked whether he’d really meant it. So Eskel had resolved to say it again. But as they went about their night, the moment to repeat the sentiment hadn’t really presented itself. They had washed up, eaten, cared for the horses, and properly set up camp before bed. Eskel had kissed him and held him as they drifted to sleep.

Ok, fine. The moment had presented itself just fine. It was just difficult to express feelings without the swell of emotions and the swell of…other things. Eskel didn’t have much practice at this, to be sure. But he was determined to do things right.

So today he would roll over to face Dandelion, take his handsome face in his hands, and say I love you. No sex. No orgasms. Just I love you. That should clear up any lingering confusion.

But as Eskel awoke fully, he felt Dandelion curled against him from behind. Warm, relaxed puffs of breath fell on Eskel’s neck and Dandelion’s erection pressed against his lower back. That was distracting enough. Then Eskel rolled over and got an eyeful of Dandelion's soft mussy hair, his peaceful expression, and the bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Eskel found him irresistible. He decided on a change of plan. He woke Dandelion with kisses and fingers wrapped around his cock.

Eskel had never played an instrument but he imagined this is what it was like. Instead of strings, he was coaxing lovely sounds out of a delicate throat. He was sensing the timbre and tones of notes...hearing when they reached the precipice of desperate tumbling release and slowing down. Drawing out the frantic moment of need. Holding it. Making it sing.

Eskel watched Dandelion’s eyes as scenes drifted across them like clouds. Desire. Building lust. Need pulling taut. Gray blue eyes blinking wild. Widening. Trembling. Begging.

The scent of lust practically poured out of him. Then his voice crested into a sobbing gasping release.

All the while, Eskel whispered that he loved him. Dandelion whispered it back. Did that mean it counted?

Then Dandelion, perfect creature that he was, insisted on pleasuring Eskel. He slid down under the covers and engulfed his cock into the hot wet paradise of his mouth and throat. He pulled and sucked and made him curl his toes and arch his back and chant that he loved him but Dandelion definitely couldn’t hear him from under the covers. Dandelion certainly felt Eskel cum into his mouth though, and he sucked and swallowed because his Dandelion was a true cocksucking angel but maybe Eskel ought to remember to say it again later.

And later when they were sticky still, but no longer panting and sweaty, the opportunity arose.

Dandelion was lying on his arm, staring into the distance and fiddling with the sword charm around his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Asked Eskel.

Dandelion smiled lazily.

“I was just wondering something.”

“What?”

“When you gave me this,” he lifted the charm “you said I should wear it until I came to visit. And now I’m convinced you aren’t going to take me back home. That means we’ll be at Kaer Morhen in days. So—“ Dandelion lifted his neck and reached both hands back to unclasp the chain. Eskel caught Dandelion’s arm with his free one and guided it back down.

“Keep it as long as you keep me. When you don’t want me anymore, then give it back.”

Dandelion looked at him shyly.

“That day may never come.”

“I pray it doesn’t.”

Dandelion flushed so prettily. He looked at Eskel tenderly. It destroyed Eskel in the best way when he looked at him like that.

“I actually have a present for you too. I made it.” Said Dandelion, and sat up. The blankets slid down. His bruises from the fight were already healing. They were yellow and well on their way to being gone. But the ones Eskel had sucked and bit into his neck and shoulders were fresh. Eskel smirked proudly to himself. He traced his finger down Dandelion’s spine.

“You don’t need to give me anything, love.” He said.

Dandelion waved at him in dismissal. He got up naked and walked to his saddlebags. Eskel folded his arms behind his neck and thoroughly enjoyed the view. Dandelion pulled out a small book. Eskel couldn’t see what the book was, because it was obscured, but he pulled a sheet of parchment out from it and replaced the book in the saddlebags. The horses whinnied at him.

Dandelion sat back down on the bedroll, crossing his legs. Eskel heaved himself up and took the parchment. It was a drawing. It looked like a family crest, but was clearly a creative rendition. It was a bit untraditional. There was the symbol of the first son, the colors of nobility, and a shield. But on one side of the shield was a seraphim. Hanging above it was a musical note. On the other side of the shield was a wolf. Hanging above the wolf was a representation of Eskel’s sword.

Eskel examined it, trying to understand what it meant. Dandelion waited quietly.

“Is this yours?” asked Eskel, tracing his finger above the shield.

“Well, kind of.” Said Dandelion. “I’ve sort of…adapted it.”

But that would mean…“Are you…nobility?” Eskel asked.

“I’m a viscount.” Said Dandelion as he absently rubbed sleep from his eyes. He said it casually, like he’d said the sky was blue.

Eskel felt a few things at once. He felt embarrassment that he hadn’t known. In their years apart, Dandelion seemed to have studied everything about him. But Eskel had so much to learn about Dandelion still. He needed to spend the next few days asking questions.

Also, he was a bit stunned. He’d always teased Geralt about his elevated friends and lovers...his sorceresses and kings. Now he, Eskel, most humble of witchers, had a sorceress friend. And even more shockingly, his love, who he had met on a damn farm and reconnected with at a damn brothel had turned out to be nobility. Well, he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. That would be weird. He examined the drawing more closely.

“But. This is a wolf. And that’s my sword.” Eskel said. He couldn’t quite make this all fit together in his mind.

“Yes. Well.” Said Dandelion slowly. Eskel could hear his heart beating like a hummingbird. Was that anxiety? He put his hand on Dandelion’s cheek gingerly.

“Angel, I love it. Just want to understand.”

“It’s my family’s crest, combined with one I made for you. And me.”

“But people only join their crests when they—“ Eskel’s mind was putting pieces together now.

“I know, when they marry.” Dandelion said.

Eskel’s eyes shot up to meet his. Dandelion looked a little panicked and he sped up.

“I know we aren’t married or anything. That’s not what I’m saying. At all. But didn’t saving Lety’s life make you a part of our family? In its own way? You changed our lives forever.”

Dandelion’s eyes were so sensitive. So profound. Eskel could only begin to understand the layers and depths of feelings they hinted at. He felt his own throat closing. He swallowed.

“So. This is. For me?” He asked. He felt his voice break a little.

“Yes,” said Dandelion hastily. Eskel could still hear his heart thudding. “It’s just some art. I just doodled it. I know I’m very dramatic and tragically romantic but that’s not really something I can help I’m afraid and I swear it’s not that big of a deal.”

This really wouldn’t do. He squeezed Dandelion’s hand and succeeded in quieting him.

“Julian. I need something from you. Something important.” Eskel said.

“What?” Asked Dandelion. He instinctively, and perhaps unconsciously pulled the covers over his lap and up to his chest . But it just put him back underneath them with Eskel. So Eskel reached underneath and squeezed his knee.

“You can’t say things like that anymore.” He said.

“What?”

“I can’t put myself under axii, so I can’t prove it to you. You just have to trust me, and stop saying things like that.” Eskel insisted.

“Like what?” Asked Dandelion. “I’m confused, darling.” He twisted his fingers in the blankets.

“You can’t say you’re dramatic. At least not in a bad way. You talk like you’re too much somehow. You aren’t too much. You’re just the right amount.”

“I am?” Dandelion asked, hope tinged his voice and filled his eyes. Fuck he was beautiful. The way his skin flushed. His thick eyelashes. His lush hair, running down his chest. Eskel’s fingers twitched to stroke it. So he did. He practically petted Dandelion’s chest as he spoke.

“You are. The way you love. The way you sing. The way you want to experience everything. You dyed yourself green and danced naked so you could feel what it’s like to fuck a nymph for gods sake.”

Dandelion threw back his head and laughed. It was magnificent.

“I’m serious! I fucking love that about you.” Eskel said. “You’re excited about life the way we all were before other people beat it out of us. How you’ve held onto it I don’t know. I’m convinced it’s magic. You’re truly alive. And you make me feel more alive than I’ve felt in---ages.”

Dandelion wrapped his arms around him and leaned his forehead against his. “You darling man. You’re going to make me cry.”

“Then cry. It won’t bother me.” Said Eskel.

He kissed Dandelion’s forehead.

“And this. Is the most touching gift anyone’s ever given me.”

“No.” Said Dandelion. “Surely not. You’ve saved lots of people. I’m sure many grateful people have plied you with gifts.”

“You’d be surprised.” Said Eskel.

“Unpleasantly so, I’m sure,” said Dandelion.

“Perhaps.” Said Eskel. “But yours is all I need.”

Eskel thought that maybe he could be a little dramatic himself. But it was true.

“And if you haven’t found a nymph yet to fuck you I know a few,” he said. “I’m sure they’d oblige if you left the semen song out of it.”

Dandelion laughed again. It was the best sound. “Why are you so good to me?” He asked.

“Because I love you.” Eskel said.

There. He said it. No one was cumming, and he’d said it.

Dandelion sprang on him and covered his face with kisses. Eskel lost his balance and fell back onto the bedroll with Dandelion straddling him and giggling.

”I love you too, witcher.”

——

**EPILOGUE**

Geralt

Geralt’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. The only sound to rival it was the fall of Roach’s hooves. They tore through the forest at a breakneck pace, horse and witcher. Roach was agile when she needed to be and expertly evaded trees, rocks, and even leapt over a stream.

Geralt’s chest heaved. His swords clattered. Branches snapped past him. He didn’t notice them. He had downed a potion, so the jittery buzz of the toxins entering his bloodstream only heightened the frisson.

But nothing could break his laser focus. He would reach Eskel before the cockatrice.

Geralt had left Kaer Morhen mere hours ago to find Eskel. There had been a rock slide east of the keep. That was the way Eskel always took to come home. So Geralt went to meet him to make sure he came by the western passage.

But as he followed the easternmost road, hoping to see Eskel around every bend, he had picked up the scent of a cockatrice. At first he hadn’t been worried. They tended to keep to caves. He would find Eskel, then they could go gut the thing together. If there was a reward, they could split it.

But the scent of the thing had suddenly gone on the move. Geralt realized with horror that it must have scented Eskel and gone to ambush him.

Eskel could take down a cockatrice. He was an experienced, talented fighter...maybe even better than Geralt himself, though Geralt would kiss a striga (with tongue!) before admitting it. But cockatrices were so rare that Eskel wouldn’t be expecting it. Maybe he wouldn’t be ready.

And though they weren’t magical beasts, they weren’t to be dismissed either. Cockatrices looked like the product of an unholy union between a giant winged lizard and a demonic rooster. They were relentless beasts, with talons and a beak that could rip you open from neck to groin.

He couldn’t let this thing surprise Eskel. One unguarded moment and he could be bleeding out on the ground with a slit throat.

Geralt's stomach bottomed out at the thought and he urged Roach to go faster.

He pulled Roach to a stop when he heard the shrieking. He practically leapt off her and raced at a full sprint into the clearing. Roach would stay where she was told.

First, he saw the beast. It was rearing back and swiping its claws at Eskel. Eskel was up and had a sword in his hands. That was a blessing.

Eskel threw Aard just as Geralt slid into the clearing. The forcefield hit the creature hard and it skidded backwards. Eskel realized too late that he’d blown the creature straight back into Geralt. Geralt was ready though. He dove to the side and managed to roll into a tumble, evading the beast underneath a wing, and brought himself up on the other side of it — the same side as Eskel.

It was like one puzzle piece finding the other. They dashed towards each other and flipped around in a back to back stance. Both spun their swords into optimal positions for fighting in a pair.

Just like old times.

The cockatrice recovered quickly and surged towards them. Geralt saw its tail swing wide in the exact moment that he felt the slightest touch of Eskel’s fingers on his back. Muscle memory alone made him bend low, as Eskel threw Quen over them to break the impact of the tail.

They crouched low as one, Eskel’s hand on his shoulder. The shimmery dome appeared above them and the tail bounced off of it. The creature shrieked.

The force field glimmered and disappeared, and they repositioned themselves for fighting in a pair against a winged opponent. Fighting a cockatrice could take a long time. People died from mistakes borne of exhaustion. The things were relentless. But Geralt felt confident this wouldn’t take long.

Fighting with Eskel was like fighting with two of himself. They communicated without words. They sensed each other’s energy. It was like a dance. They just knew where the other was going. Call it muscle memory. Relentless training. A mental connection. It just worked. All they needed to do was get behind the beast. It was most vulnerable behind its wings. It was also most vulnerable when targeted by two witchers instead of one.

He grazed Eskel’s arm with his. Anyone watching wouldn’t have even noticed. If they did, it would have looked accidental. But it was their language. They both knew what to do.

Eskel ran in one direction to draw the beast out. Geralt stayed put. The creature didn’t take Eskel’s bait. It decided instead to pursue Geralt. No matter, they both knew every part of this technique and could switch it up in the same way that they breathed air.

It lunged for Geralt, and Eskel threw Aard again. While the beast skittered sideways, Geralt attacked with his sword and fluidly slashed at the beast’s legs. It snapped back in retaliation and he jumped back to narrowly avoid its beak.

It was all the distraction Eskel needed. He dropped and rolled under its wing. In the split second before the beast realized he was there, he buried his sword in its back. It shrieked furiously. He tried to grasp his sword. He was going to drag it down to split the cockatrice open but his hand slipped. That gave the cockatrice time to jerk around, wings on a collision course with Eskel. But the witcher was ready. He dove back towards the ground and narrowly avoided its wildly flapping wing.

He rolled to his feet and unsheathed his other sword. Sometimes it was good having two swords, since it didn’t matter which one you stuck in this thing. He looked at Geralt and smiled. Geralt nodded then dodged the snapping beak of the injured, furious cockatrice.

As it staggered, Geralt threw Aard again. These beasts weren’t so crafty that they kept track. He and Eskel could probably try it one more time before the creature caught on. This time the creature staggered wilder and less coordinated. It tripped on its tail and tumbled. As it rolled, the sword stuck in further and it screamed.

Geralt was in the better position now to attack. He slid under a slashing tail and in the single heartbeat of time that bought him, he jumped on its back, grasping for the handle of Eskel’s buried sword. He used it to gain purchase and pull himself up. He clung to Eskel’s sword while he swung his own. He managed to sink his sword into the thing, and used his entire bodyweight to yank the blade downwards, splitting the cockatrice open.

He managed to rip his sword free as he fell away.

The thing roared and its legs buckled. He felt Eskel’s familiar, solid arm grasp his and drag him out of range of the flailing tail.

They stood panting, watching the thing writhe. They were a good distance back, as it was never wise to assume a cockatrice was in its death throes. It was best to wait until it was actually dead. They had been at this for many years; they weren’t impulsive younglings. They were fuckin professionals.

It was in its death throes though, thankfully. As it slumped to the ground and bled out in a sticky pool, Geralt finally let his shoulders relax.

He was inundated with the smells of fresh blood, scales, and Eskel. He felt a clap on his back and he turned to face Eskel.

Eskel looked like home.

Despite the blood and guts they were covered in, they embraced. The adrenaline from the fight was surging through them and then draining away.

“Good thing I was here to rescue you. As always.” Said Geralt.

“Aaahhh,” said Eskel dismissively. “You probably attracted it to begin with. As many monsters as you refuse to kill, they’ve probably started following you around hoping to be made a pet.

After a few claps on the back, and easy ribbing, Geralt began to smell someone else in the clearing. Why had he just noticed there was someone else there?

Eskel saw realization dawn on Geralt, and he grinned wide. He actually puffed his damn chest out as he gestured to the tree just behind them.

“Geralt, meet Dandelion.” Eskel said it like he was introducing the King of Novigrad.

Geralt turned around and there he stood.

Geralt had heard of him. How his bright, captivating eyes couldn’t be described. How his delicate plump pink lips were talented beyond measure. How his soft tousled hair and flushed cheeks defied reason.

That was him alright. His eyes were blown wide and his lips parted. He looked frozen in…in…Geralt wasn’t sure. He could usually scent it by now. He suspected it was fear because Geralt’s eyes were black from the potion. He was ashy and veiny. It was a state that disturbed even the hardiest of humans. 

But he couldn’t actually tell. He did realize though, what was obstructing his scenting capabilities.

Instead of the fine garments Geralt had heard Dandelion wore, the man had on Eskel’s shirt. His trousers. He had Eskel’s bite marks. Eskel’s bruises. His…scent…clung to him from head to toe.

That’s why Geralt hadn’t picked out his scent.

The man smelled like Eskel.

Geralt had to admit that he had been dubious. He was dubious still, though for other reasons. But any doubt that Dandelion reciprocated Eskel’s feelings died on the vine. Besides being slathered in Eskel, this man was here. He was visiting Kaer Morhen in the flesh. 

Geralt crossed his arms and assessed him. He looked at Eskel, then back at Dandelion. “So. He did come,” he said.

Dandelion stammered and smiled, bright as the North Star.

“Why yes. I think I may have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhjabajoabahhaj I can’t believe this story has finally come to an end. I feel many things! Mostly gratitude to be able to share it with you. I’m glad I found some people who want to read about Eskel. My little rare pair has taken over my writing life.
> 
> If people want more, I’m going to move them all to Kaer Morhen now. Let me know if that’s something you want.
> 
> I’m going to take a few days break now and READ fic because I feel like my obsessive writing has gobbled up all my fic reading time. 
> 
> Then I’ll be back at it! 
> 
> It’s been amazing going on this journey with you. Thanks for your comments (Which have kept me going) and for talking about these characters with me.
> 
> I’m on tumblr at fangirleaconmigo and Twitter as BuffySummers10.
> 
> MandaLynn04 and GreenEyedFan are my betas. They are saints. My writing would be half as good without them. They also have writing on here so check them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate, in this piece Dandelion is Netflix Jaskier. I just thought that 'Dandelion' would be a cute professional name for him.
> 
> So. I swore I was going to do a one off. I knew the Eskel/Jaskier tag might be a lonely place. And yes, it got a fraction of the hits of my Geraskier pieces. BUT THE COMMENTS. You guys were so kind in the comments and so enabling of my Eskel love, that I became mere putty in your hands. I was blown away and thrilled by your enthusiasm for our darling goat dad. So I had to write sequels. So here's how it's going to go.
> 
> Calling the Series "Eskel and His Angel"
> 
> Work 1 - Uncommon. That is the first one. Eskel questions whether the stunning sex worker named Dandelion really wants him.
> 
> Work 2 - The Real Me. In this one, Dandelion questions whether Eskel would love the real him. They journey to Kaer Morhen. I have five chapters but as I edit they seem to grow so could be seven. I'll update every 1-3 days. I tend to obsess after I post one and can't relax til they're all up.
> 
> Work 3 - Untitled. Nothing but Kaer Morhen and witcher action. Hmmm. Gonna have to wait to see. Bwahahahhaaa.
> 
> Work 4 - If people still are reading and commenting at this stage, I have one more idea in my pocket. The brothel is in trouble and the wolves come to help.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [House of the Angel and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898000) by [QT314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT314/pseuds/QT314)




End file.
